Cada vez que diga:Te amo
by Nataly D
Summary: Natsu Dragneel cursa su útimo año de secundaria. Todo el camino académico recorrido culminará en su más grande deseo, ingresar a la universidad de Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartifilia siempre estuvo en su salón como un ser misterioso, sin embargo, el brillo llamativo de sus ojos invitaban a intentar descifrar sus más profundos deseos. Una fuerza los unirá en pacto con el destino.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Los personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima**

 **Sinopsis:**

 _Natsu Dragneel cursa su último año de secundaria, intenta terminar la secundaria sin tropiezos para alcanzar su más grande meta, ingresar a la universidad de Fairy Tail._

 _Lucy Heartifilia, odiada y amada se cruzara en su camino._

 _Un evento, solo un evento fue suficiente para unirlos._

 _Natsu cree en el destino, Lucy odia al destino._

 _Pero para Natsu amarla es suficiente, aún si ella no lo ama._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las hojas caían a medida que caminaba por la vereda de la calle, solté un leve suspiro cansado cuando un ruidoso camión paso por mi lado.

Anoche no pude dormir haciendo la tarea de matemática, era totalmente irritante, siempre odie las matemáticas pero en este momento de mi vida resultan indispensables para lograr mi objetivo.

Si, necesito ingresar a la Universidad Fairy Tail.

Estoy acostumbrado a los días monótonos es cierto que años atrás me quejaba y sufría por esto pero ya con el paso del tiempo note lo imposible que era luchar contra la monotonía e incluso más cuando estas cursando el ultimo año de instituto.

—Hey Natsu —di media vuelta y solté una sonrisa al ver a Lisanna.

—Hey, buenos días Lis — le devolví el saludo, Lisanna inflo sus mejillas y me miro con reproche me resultaba divertido hacerla enojar en ocasiones.

—Dijiste que me llevarías a tomar helado.

—Lo siento me saltó algo a última hora — me disculpe algo incómodo, no me agradaba fallarle, ella sonrió y continuo caminando

—Bueno, espero ese helado—sonrió ella acomodando su bolso.

Lisanna es prácticamente mi única amiga, le tengo mucha confianza además fuimos amigos desde primaria y pasamos por muchas dificultades juntos a pesar de los años ella continua a mi lado y le estoy totalmente agradecido.

Ambos llegamos al instituto riendo con las anécdotas que normalmente compartíamos, todos los días solemos llegar temprano y hablar sin parar en el aula mientras esta se llena de a poco, todos suelen llegar tarde y en si es demasiado molesto.

A las ocho comenzaron las clases, el profesor Macao entró al aula pidiendo directamente las tareas para revisar, al levantarme para entregarle lo mío no pude evitar sentir como todos me observaban, tal parecía era el único que la había hecho.

Mientras el profesor Macao revisaba mis ejercicios, aburrido comencé a observar el aula.

Siempre creí que la luz tiene el poder de atraer y su brillante mirada lo hizo, solo fueron unos microsegundos para apreciar la mirada fija de la misma Lucy Heartifilia, me sentí incómodo y di gracias al cielo cuando el profesor pidió que me sentará.

La clase hubiera terminado genial.

Si, genial.

—Bien mocosos para mañana realizarán 30 ejercicios de funciones lineales de a dos — Lisanna me sonrió dándome a entender que haríamos juntos el trabajo y no me parecía mala idea — Yo elegiré la pareja — el profesor tomo su lista y marco dos veces en ella —Natsu Dragneel trabajará con Lucy Heartifilia — no me enteré de la pareja de los demás ya que en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez su nombre. Solo escuche los refunfuños de Lisanna.

Los minutos seguro comenzaron a transcurrir mientras yo me encontraba perdido entre infinitos escenarios cuando comenzaba a imaginar era muy difícil que algún poder humano me sacara.

— ¡Oye! — un golpe sobre mi mesa provocado por cierta chica, me había pegado un susto, frente a mi estaba ella con el ceño fruncido —Iré a tu casa en cuanto terminen las clases — dictaminó seria — ¿De acuerdo?

—D-e de acuerdo

Lucy salió del aula dando prácticamente zancadas, deje caer mi cabeza sobre mi mesa, justamente me tocaba hacer un trabajo con Lucy Heartfilia.

Maldición, maldición.

Durante el resto del día Lisanna no paraba de preguntarme como me sentía respecto al trabajo que haría con Lucy, intenté verme sereno pero me fue imposible la situación me tenía irritado.

Al finalizar las clases con pesar me tuve que separar de Lisanna, con una sonrisa nerviosa se despidió de mi cuando diviso a su compañero de trabajo. Solo di dos pasos cuando vi a Lucy recostada sobre la pared de la salida esperándome.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta estaba en mi habitación con la misma Lucy resolviendo ejercicios matemáticos, vaya jamás me imagine que el destino estuviera lleno de sorpresas.

Para cerca de las siete de la noche terminamos. Me había levantado mientras me estiraba y Lucy terminaba los puntos finales de sus ejercicios, suspire mientras la observaba, era una lástima, no habíamos hablado mucho, casi nada, había perdido mi oportunidad de entablar una conversación con ella quien me termino resultando interesante.

— ¡Perfecto terminé! —grito emocionada

—Genial — comente dejándome de estirar. Lucy había logrado que el ambienten sea menos tenso que hace horas.

Lucy me observó un largo momento, su mirada detonaba emociones que no podía descifrar.

—Hiciste que entendiera los ejercicios — me dijo a medida que se levantaba de su lugar, mis nervios surgieron al sentir el aroma que desprendía con sus movimientos.

—C-la-claro que no —desmentí, y la cercanía de Lucy se intensificó.

—No hubiera podido entender — me susurró, di un pequeño salto cuando sentí sus manos rodeando mis brazos —Déjame darte las gracias... —me susurró, mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la suavidad mi cama y a Lucy Heartifilia sobre mi sonriendo —Te daré las gracias.

Lucy de a poco se acercó a mis labios.

Y supe que pasaría lo inevitable, lo que tenía que ocurrir.

Una y otra vez maldición.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima**

 **Nota:**

Espero estén teniendo una buena noche, día o tarde en el momento en el que estén leyendo esto. Muchas gracias por estar acá, espero les guste la lectura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Recuerdo cuando era niño y solía mirar las series románticas de mi madre, claro tenía que hacerlo para controlarla de lo contrario me perdía mi programa de las cinco de la tarde, tenía que soportar los problemas de los protagonistas para que pudieran vivir con sus amores felices y con hijos.

Desde ese momento viví con la idea de que los enamorados llegan a ser enamorados mediante un proceso.

Se conocen.

Terminan convirtiéndose en conocidos.

Se convierten en amigos.

Viven momentos juntos.

Se comienzan a ver de otra manera.

Se enamoran.

Confiesan sus sentimientos.

Y viven los beneficios de los enamorados.

Creí que yo seguiría aquel proceso, algún día, muy lejano. Demasiado lejano.

Creía...

Lucy me exigió mover mis labios al compás de los suyos y por alguna extraña razón yo la seguía, podía sentir un sabor a frutilla que invadía mi mente provocando una debilidad hiriente contra mi voluntad. De repente todo se convirtió en un latente deseo. Su lengua choco contra mis dientes abrí levemente los ojos para verla, su rostro sonrojado parecía perdido entre propósito y cerrándolos nuevamente deje que ella tomará el control.

Un placentero escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al sentir su lengua contra la mía. Necesitaba más.

Rayos, se sentía tan bien.

No podía creer que estuviera en aquella situación, solo era un maldito trabajo, no había nada especial de por medio.

¡Eso es nada especial!

Interrumpí nuestro beso bruscamente mientras aclaraba mis ideas. Mi respiración delataba toda mi sorpresa, podía sentir mis labios arder. Y la respiración caliente de Lucy no me ayudaba en absoluto.

¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!?

Lucy suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Me incorporé aún con ella sobre mí.

—Lo...siento yo...

—No te disculpes...Natsu —Lucy se recostó contra mi nuevamente, anonadado intenté alejarla nuevamente, ella me miró con una sonrisa — ¿Tienes novia acaso?

Me miro divertida.

—N-n-no— le respondí— s-o-solo que no podemos... — desvié mi mirada avergonzado, la rubia soltó una sonora risa, la observe confundido.

—Eres tierno —me susurró acercándose aún más, seguro mi rostro era una gracia total, podía sentir como un profundo calor se alojaba y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

—N-no digas...

Mordí mi labio inferior por sorpresa al sentir una increíble sensación en mi entrepierna, caí sobre mi cama nuevamente con ella sobre mí, Lucy me observó divertida mientras mi respiración se agitaba al sentir como ella acariciaba mi miembro sobre mis pantalones. Intenté alejarla.

—N-no...

Pero ella aumento la velocidad estimulándome a perder fuerza.

—Tan...lindo. Tierno —susurró con voz lenta, en un rápido movimiento ella ya había metido su mano dentro de mis pantalones, se sentía aún más sensacional, me ardía, me sentía desfallecer, un grito se alojó en mi garganta pero no quería liberarlo—Vamos...gime, grita —ella cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras pasaba su lengua lentamente sobre sus labios rosados.

Era hermosa.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los míos mientras aceleraba sus movimientos, su lengua peleaba contra la mía. Rompí nuestro beso. Ya no lo soportaba.

—L-uu-cy... —gemí, ella me observó embelesada, era increíble estaba por quemarme, mi cuerpo estaba caliente, me aferre a las sábanas mientras continuaba — ¡Lucy! -grite desesperado.

—Si... —me respondió acariciando la punta de mi miembro —Eres mío...solo mío Natsu.

Con sus palabras termine perdiendo, solo pude gritar.

No podía hacer más.

Esto tenía que ser una ilusión, seguro estaba dormido y había llegado a aquella etapa en la cual los jóvenes experimentan deseos sexuales, si era lo más seguro.

Pero no.

Nunca en todos mis años de vida había sentido esto, mis mejillas me ardían y Lucy parecía feliz observándome así, era tanta aquella mezcla de fuego en mi cuerpo que atine a esconder mi rostro entre mi brazo, lo sentía, me sentía explotar.

— ¡L-Lucy! —grite sintiéndome por fin libre. Mi pecho subía y bajaba luchando por recuperar aire y la lengua de Lucy limpiando mi miembro no ayudaba.

—No te cubras... —susurró, me sentía avergonzado, nunca había dejado que me pasará algo así —Quiero verte.

—Yo... —lentamente baje mis brazos observándola detalladamente, ella había abierto su camisa dejando ver sus generosos pechos.

—Eres delicioso Natsu, como lo suponía —atrapó mis labios con los suyos en un beso profundo, su lengua chocaba contra la mía y como si tuviera vida propia mi lengua le seguía el juego.

Volvió a tomar mi miembro y totalmente sonrojada me observó juguetona.

— ¿Eres virgen? — no quería verla y desviando mi mirada asentí.

¿¡Por qué!?

Lucy no dijo nada más, vi cómo se elevaba sobre mí.

¡Maldición!

Iba a pasar.

—Será un placer ser tu primera mujer —susurró. Lucy se apoyó sobre mi pecho y comenzó a bajar.

¿¡Se sentía así de magnífico!?

Me aferre a mis sábanas mientras aquella rubia se llevaba mi primera vez, era cálido, pude ver un ligero dolor en su rostro. Ella me miró sonriente y en seco movimiento me interno en ella.

— ¡Ah! Lucy...

—Natsu... —agitada me beso mientras comenzaba a moverse, mi pecho explotó a medida que su cadera subía lentamente y bajaba sobre mí, era indescriptible.

—Lu...Lu...

—Natsu..., más rápido

Ella comenzó a subir y bajar con velocidad mientras sus pechos seguían aquella danza, comencé a gemir su nombre al igual que ella a medida que seguía el ritmo.

No sé cuánto habrá sido el tiempo pero en mi interior crecía una urgencia comencé a subir mi cadera cuando Lucy se movía sobre mí, necesita liberarme.

Era desesperante.

—Lucy yo...yo...—balbuce, ella me observó sonriente

—Sí, si Natsu hazlo dentro mío —ella comenzó a hacerlo más frenético, todo mi cuerpo se encontraba a punto de flaquear.

Me faltaba poco.

— ¡Lucy!

— ¡Natsu!

Habíamos terminado.

Aquella rubia cayó sobre mí, estaba agitada su cuerpo se veía tan frágil, mi caso no era diferente mi respiración era irregular y mi cuerpo se sentía tan débil que era casi placentero, Lucy se removió mientras se levantaba, solté un gemido al salir de ella.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta el baño. Esto tenía que ser irreal, rápidamente me puse mi pantalón, estaba avergonzado.

¿¡Como pude dejar que tuviéramos sexo!?

Era todo tan confuso y escuchar la ducha no fue para nada una buena señal, me senté sobre mi cama cubriendo mi rostro, no podía creer haber tenido relaciones con Lucy. Esto tenía que ser una broma o de última un simple sueño.

— Gracias por la ducha —lentamente observé a la misma Lucy parada frente a mi completamente desnuda.

De un rápido movimiento tape mis ojos.

—No tienes que cubrirte, me siento cómoda si me observas —vaya, eso era raro, de a poco la volví a observar—Ah y gracias por lo de hace rato, fue maravilloso.

—Lucy. Esto no lo tiene que saber nadie, por favor —tenía que estar seguro. Lucy parpadeo confundida pero rápidamente soltó una leve sonrisa se acercó a mí y colgándose de mi cuello para terminar besándome.

—Nadie lo sabrá Natsu —me susurró —No temas, nadie nos descubrirá.

La observé confundido, Lucy sonrió observándome fijamente.

—Eres mío, y prometo que la pasaremos muy bien.

No pude decir nada más ya que me encontraba perdido entre sus labios.

Aun así no podía quitarme de la cabeza que esto era una mala idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** _Buenas a todos, sé que debí avanzar con la historia, sinceramente desde hace mucho no me sentaba a escribir y disfrutar de este pasatiempo que adoro, a principios de este año me propuse como meta terminar con mis historias y comenzar con nuevos proyectos que estoy muy ansiosa por iniciar, créanme que estoy haciendo lo posible para que mis historias pendientes terminen de la mejor forma posible. Siempre pienso en que giros darles y los finales que deseo. Con esta historia estoy avanzando de una forma diferente a que tenía en mente en un inicio y me alegra mucho, así que voy a estar subiendo los capítulos para mantenerlos al tanto, deje muy abandonada esta página y anhelo hacer lo contrario a partir de ahora. Quiero agradecer a los que les interesa la historia y dejaron también sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y pretendo devolver su apoyo escribiendo. Dentro de poco iré actualizando mi información para mantenerlos al corriente por si alguien posee curiosidad por saber un poco más de mí y mis demás historias. Sin más que decir espero les guste el capítulo. Nos leemos ¡tengan una buena semana!_

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

La alarma sonó una y otra vez, pero por más que sonara y supiera que debía apagarla mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, parecía como si hubiera caído por un precipicio.

Uno muy profundo, y el golpe realmente había dolido.

Abrí mis ojos parpadeando para adaptarme a la luz, me sentía diferente. Incluso al levantarme sentí mi cuerpo ligero con una mezcla de dolor.

Sacudí mi cabeza al recordar el porqué de este cambio, camine por la cocina para prepararme mi desayuno, Happy como siempre me saludo sentado sobre el mueble. Sería un día muy largo.

Normalmente salía de mi casa entre las siete y media de la mañana, odiaba llegar tarde, pero esta vez había salido como veinte minutos de retraso.

Pero, aunque estuviera llegando tarde caminaba tranquilo por las calles, seguía sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido, me resulta irreal tan solo pensarlo, durante el ciclo en el instituto Lucy Heartifilia era la chica más deseada por los alumnos. Era perfecta según ellos.

Hermosa, agradable, sensual, inteligente, entre otros adjetivos.

Nunca me había detenido a verla minuciosamente ni siquiera en aquella ocasión en la cual compartimos ese momento. Lucy, aquella fue quien se llevó mi primera vez.

Tragué con dificultad al llegar al instituto incluso el aire abandonó mis pulmones al ver la puerta del aula.

—Vamos Natsu...tú puedes—me susurre observando la puerta

—¡A un lado Dragneel! —casi caigo al suelo a causa del empujón del estúpido de Gray, él volteó para observarme irritado—tks la próxima quítate del camino.

Eso fue todo. Apreté mi mandíbula tragándome los insultos, lo último que quería es verme en problemas por el descerebrado de Fullbuster.

Tomando la compostura ingresé al aula y lo primero que vi fue a Lucy con el brazo de Gray rodeando su cuello, ambos parecían divertirse con los comentarios de Gajeel.

Tragué duro mientras caminaba a mi lugar lo más rápido que podía, un leve dolor arremetió contra mí, era normal luego de tener sexo con Lucy sentirse usado, eso fue directo a mi orgullo.

—¡Buenos días Nat!

—Ah, buenos días Liss—Lisanna como siempre sonriente se sentó en el pupitre junto al mío mientras acomodaba sus cosas no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia Lucy, ella seguía al lado de Gray sonriendo. Hasta que me...

¡Miró, Lucy me estaba mirando y me sonrió!

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, dejé de mirarla para tranquilizarme, podía notar como el calor se concentraba en mis mejillas.

—¿Nat tienes fiebre? —Lisanna me miró preocupada, cuando estaba a punto de tocar mi frente me aleje por instinto dejándola perpleja.

—Lo siento...no, no estoy bien

—Ya veo...—susurró.

Las próximas horas de clases fueron una verdadera tortura, los profesores me retaban a cada momento y no había excusa, parecía estar en otro mundo, Lisanna intentaba ayudarme, pero era inútil, mis pensamientos solo divagaban por si solos, todos centrados en aquella noche.

Por alguna razón los gemidos de Lucy se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez y seguro mi rostro había estado realmente sonrojado. No podía luchar contra aquel recuerdo.

Para las seis de la tarde el timbre de salida resonó entre las aulas del instituto, lo que seguía era el barullo de todos los alumnos.

Había sido un día fatal.

Observé el aula y parecía que Lucy se había marchado, no la veía por ningún lado. Seguro se habrá sorprendido de todas las veces que fui retado durante el día e inclusive seguro se habrá reído de mí.

—Nat... ¿seguro que estas bien—Lisanna me observaba angustiada, ella siempre se preocupaba por mí, asentí mientras tomaba mis cosas.

—Regresemos juntos—le sonreí.

—Ah. C-claro—respondió dando medía vuelta—¡volvamos!

Salí con Lisanna del aula y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos para llegar a la salida.

Observé a Lisanna sonreír, ella siempre sonreía en ocasiones en las cuales me sentía angustiado, y me contagiaba su ánimo.

—Lis...

—¡Dragneel! —ambos dimos medía vuelta para ver a Freed correr hacía nosotros, el peliverde suspiró de alivió al ver que habíamos detenido el paso y comenzó a tomar aire, luego me miró sonriente -Por poco te escapas. Verás, el profesor Wacaba dijo que quería hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí, es urgente.

Urgente, rayos y yo que iba a invitar a Lisanna a tomar un helado.

—Pero, iba a acompañar a Lis a casa, es peligroso.

Lisanna se sonrojo levemente, eso había sido raro.

—No te preocupes, nosotros acompañamos a Lisanna a casa, además queríamos visitar a Laxus, nos viene bien.

Mire a Lisanna buscando su aprobación. Ella me sonrió.

—No hay problema Nat, es urgente, puedo ir con Freed-san.

—Bien—tomé aire mientras comenzaba a caminar por el lado contrario—¡Nos vemos Lis!

—¡Hasta mañana Nat!

Esto era lo que me faltaba seguro el profesor Wacaba me daría el sermón del día, él siempre me decía que yo era un buen alumno y que debía superarme y esas cosas. Y seguro con lo de hoy me preguntará una y otra vez lo que anda mal.

Cuando llegue solté un largó suspiró preparándome para la charla. Abrí la puerta y todo lo que pude ver fue...

A ella. Lucy estaba en su pupitre apoyada sobre este de brazos cruzados, comencé a visualizar el aula completa con la esperanza que el profesor Wacaba estuviera acá. Pero nada.

—Hola "Nat"—me saludó sonriendo—si buscas a Wacaba no está, en realidad te llamé yo.

—P-pero Freed...

—Lo sé. Lo tuve que engañar diciendo que el profesor Wacaba te buscaba, no había otra forma.

Retrocedí cuando Lucy comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, pero ella pasó de mí y se dirigió a la puerta, lo único que escuche fue el cerrojo. Di medía vuelta rápidamente.

¡Había puesto llave!

—Tranquilo...no te mataré ni nada—me dijo, ella se cruzó de brazos y me miró divertida—eres realmente lindo...me encanta verte así.

—¿Que? —ella me sonrió.

—No puedo olvidar lo de anoche.

Baje mi mirada nerviosa, esto estaba tomando otro rumbo.

—¿Sabes?

¡Estaba muy cerca!

Lucy pasó sus brazos en mi cuello acercándose lentamente.

—Quiero sentirte...una y otra vez.

No pude decir nada, me besó y soy tan tonto que no la pude apartar, es más le seguía el beso, su lengua acariciaba la mía, ella comenzó a caminar aún besándome hasta que choqué contra su pupitre.

—¡Ah Lucy! —gemí en cuanto sentí su mano sobre mi miembro.

—Me encantas...—buscó mis labios y se los di, me besaba como si la vida se le fuere en ello.

Lucy detuvo su movimiento y yo solté un leve quejido. Ella me sonrió divertida.

—¿Sabes Natsu? —llamó mi atención—puedo hacerte sentir mucho mejor. Podemos vivir y experimentar muchas cosas juntos.

—¿A-ah?

La observé confundido.

—Ya sabes, me refiero a que nos divirtamos juntos.

—¿Juntos?

—Sí, juntos Natsu. Quiero tenerte, solo para mí.

Lucy besó mi mejilla, nunca pensé que me diría algo así, ella está diciendo que quiere que nos entendamos sexualmente. No podia creerlo. Aun así estaba dudando.

—Si te molesta que este con otros hombres, entonces no estaré con ninguno—dijo mientras se sentaba sobre su pupitre.

—¿Ninguno? —pregunte dudoso, ella abrió sorprendida sus ojos.

—Ninguno—susurró mientras abría sus piernas dejándome ver su braga rosa. Noté como mi respiración se agitaba—tampoco quiero que estés con alguna otra mujer.

Negué con la cabeza. Lucy comenzó a gemir, mi cuerpo se estaba calentando ella se estaba tocando sola.

—Nat...su,..q-uiero que algún día me toques así—gimió mientras sus dedos se movían, nunca había visto esto, hubiera huido, pero solo podía verla.

Su cabello se agitaba, su pecho subía y bajaba y su rostro se teñía en un sonrojo intenso, solté un gemido al notar como mi miembro reaccionaba ante ella. Lucy en un movimiento se quitó su braga dejándome verla.

—Nat...su, Natsu—ella extendió su brazo llamándome entre suspiros.

Era mi decisión, yo debía decidir. Allí estaba la misma Lucy llamándome, buscándome.

Sus ojos, nunca olvidaré sus ojos cristalinos a punto de soltar lágrimas.

Me acerqué a ella tomando su mano, Lucy sonrió y me atrajo aprisionándome con sus piernas. Con su mano libre abrió mi bragueta sacando mi miembro erguido, me dolía.

Me abrazo por mi cuello acercándome a su entrada, reprimí un gemido.

—Hazlo...por favor Natsu—susurró cerca de mi oído. Asentí mordiendo mi labio.

Me separé para ver su rostro mientras entraba en ella, Lucy abrió su boca soltando jadeos. Apretó el agarré y cómo si fuera un tesoro mi observó.

—Mío...mío. Natsu...—me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a mover su cadera, yo le seguí el ritmo.

Lucy comenzó a gemir y yo también, no podía aguantar.

—A-aparti de ah...a-ahora...solo harás esto conmigo—me dijo— ¿Aceptas?

—S-si acepto. S-i

Lucy sonrió satisfecha y me besó con fuerza. Había aceptado estar así con Lucy, no sabía si había hecho bien, pero quería estar con ella.

—¡Natsu!

—Lu...Lucy—la abrace con fuerza y comencé a moverme dentro de ella, quería que gritara mi nombre.

Mientras penetraba a Lucy una y otra vez no podía evitar sentir lo magnífico de estar en ella, me sentía bien. Me gustaba escuchar a Lucy.

No sabía si había hecho bien. Solo el tiempo lo dirá, lo único en lo que podía pensar en el presente y en los ojos cristalinos de Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo** **3**

.

.

.

.

El viento entró por mi ventana chocando directamente contra mí, era fresco y reconfortante.

—Hace calor...

Cerré mis ojos suspirando, últimamente siempre me encontraba pensativo, bueno desde hace dos días.

Hace dos días.

Hace dos días acepte la propuesta de Lucy.

Me la pase todo el tiempo pensando en ella. Era inevitable no podía sacar de mi cabeza todo aquello que hicimos, y si soy sincero quería probar más.

¡Vaya me convertí en un maldito pervertido!

Solo pensar en Lucy...en su cabello rubio desordenado a causa de nuestros movimientos.

Exasperado me levanté.

¡Tonto!

Seguro lo de esa tarde y todo fue una jugada de Lucy, después de todo es la que más resalta en el instituto así que seguro se encontró a un nuevo idiota con quien pasar el tiempo.

Aún así no podía evitar sentirme usado, baje la mirada dándole caricias a Happy parecía sentir mi dilema.

Maldito dilema.

Lo bueno de vivir solo es que estas realmente solo, no hablaba con nadie a excepción de Lisanna en el instituto. Debía pasar todo ese tiempo para darme cuenta que el silencio no me ayuda del todo, solo me hacía pensar más de lo que debía pensar.

Quería algo nuevo, y de repente la imagen de Lucy me parecía el escape.

Mi celular vibrando me sacó de mi trance, me reincorpore para tomarlo.

 _ **" ¿Estás ahí?**_

—Qué raro...

Me había asustado aquel mensaje, pero la curiosidad pudo más y contesté.

 _ **" ¿Quién eres"**_

 _ **"Vamos, soy la que te hace gritar de placer Dragneel"**_

—¡Lucy! —grite sorprendido, casi caigo al suelo. Lucy me estaba escribiendo, noté como mi mano temblaba a medida que respondía su mensaje.

 _ **"Buenas noches Lucy"**_

 _ **"Buenas... ¿Estás en casa?"**_

 _ **"Claro"**_

 _ **"Perfecto. Espérame Dragneel ya llegó"**_

Me levanté de un salto, Lucy iba a venir a mi departamento, estaba en caminó. Mi pecho se agitó ante aquella circunstancia y en un rápido movimiento observe que todo estuviera limpió. Eran las diez de la noche por lo tanto ella llegaría en cualquier momento, estaba nervioso, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Y por extraño que parezca lo estaba esperando. El timbre sonó, rápidamente abrí la puerta y allí estaba con un pantalón ajustado y una remera escotada. Sonrió coqueta y sin darme un respiró se me tiró encima besándome.

Cerré la puerta mientras mis labios y los de ella se juntaban. Noté como todo volvía a calentarse.

—Mi...ha...bitacion—susurre. Lucy se despegó y tomándome del brazo fuimos a mi habitación. Quería esto, realmente quería que Lucy vuelva a sacarme del mundo, quería que ella hiciera conmigo lo que le plazca.

—Aquí...pasa tu mano por aquí—susurró ella con voz delicada, delicadamente pase mi mano por sus pechos, eran grandes, note como su pecho subía y bajaba. Concentrado tomé con mi mano uno de sus pechos, comencé a mover mi mano en círculos, fue hermoso ver a Lucy abrir su boca para soltar un jadeo.

Mi respiración estaba también entrecortada, ya acostumbrado a los movimientos con mis dedos toqué su botón rosado, me animé a ir más y los apreté levemente.

Lucy arqueo su espalda.

—¡A-Asi! Natsu...

La besé mientras mis manos tocaban sus pechos, mi lengua peleaba con la suya mientras tomaba sus pezones entre mis dedos, sus gemidos se ahogaban entre nuestro beso.

Comencé a besar su mejilla que por cierto se veía hermosa en ese tono colorado. Baje repartiendo besos sobre su delicado cuello hasta sus pechos, levante mi mirada para ver a Lucy observándome ansiosa sin más mi boca rodeo su pezón.

Lo siguiente fue un delicioso descubrimiento. No podía dejar de probar sus pezones, me había encantado sentir los dedos de Lucy entre mi cabellera.

Levantarme al día siguiente había sido una guerra, me había costado una infinidad apagar el despertador, pero luego de veinte minutos logre levantarme. Mi cama aún tenía el aroma de Lucy impregnado. Luego de lo que hicimos anoche Lucy se había vestido y se había ido diciéndome solo un: "Buenas noches"

Y solo había dejado su aroma. Como todos los días fui al instituto caminado con tranquilidad, últimamente esperaba anhelante cada día.

Al llegar ocurrió lo de siempre, salude a Lis, pero la diferencia era que cruzaba miradas con Lucy y ella desde su lugar siempre me sonreía. Y yo solo me guardaba esa satisfacción para mí.

Había pasado el día, por lo tanto, habían acabado las clases, todos en el aula nos dedicamos a guardar nuestras pertenecías. Por mi cuenta salí con Lis del aula y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos.

—Sabes Nat...

—Dime.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos...

—¡Cállate maldito imbécil! —ambos dimos un pequeño salto ante aquel grito, me sorprendí ver a Lucy gritándole a Gray, ella se veía alterada mientras tanto él se mantenía serio y pude ver como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlesca.

—Vamos Lu no te enojes.

—¡No te burles de mí!

—Vaya, parece que aún te afecta.

Lucy abrió estrepitosamente sus ojos, pude ver como sus manos temblaban.

—No sabes...

—Lo se Lu, muy bien.

—¡Basta! —Gajeel se interpuso entre ambos. Lucy dio un paso atrás y salió corriendo. Por un lado, Gray bajó la mirada y comenzó a refunfuñar.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, la imagen de Lucy alterada y herida no salía de mi cabeza. Lis soltó un suspiro.

—Una pelea de amigos—dijo burlesca, sé que ella sospechaba que Gray y Lucy tenían algo más, siempre me lo decía y últimamente me molestaba que lo estuviera reiterando—bueno Nat como te decía.

—Lo siento Lis tengo que hacer algo —dije rápidamente mientras me acomodaba la mochila.

—Pero...

—¡Hasta mañana! -me despedí mientras comenzaba a correr.

Tenía que encontrar a Lucy. Algo me decía que tenía que encontrarla. Corrí por los largos pasillos que llevaban al patio trasero del instituto. Al llegar no pude ver nada, emprendí a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar al gran árbol, entonces escuché sollozos. Me acerqué y la vi. Allí estaba ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas flexionadas.

No tenía por qué estar allí, pero quería estar.

—Lucy...

—¿Qué haces aquí?—me preguntó bruscamente. Tragué duro sin saber que responder, no era bienvenido.

—Yo...

Ella soltó una risa amarga.

—Por el hecho que nos acostemos no quiere decir que tengamos algo.

Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía.

Y tal vez por eso salí de allí corriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

.

¡Un tonto!

Así me sentía un verdadero tonto, la botella vacía cobro mi mal humor al patearla dejando que todo se vaya con ese acto.

Lucy tenía razón, teníamos sexo, pero no teníamos nada más profundo, no tenía que preocuparme por ella, pero aun así me preocupaba.

Al llegar a mi hogar solo pude echarme sobre mi cama pensando en todo, Happy se echó sobre mi buscando mi cariño. Ni siquiera había pasado la semana y ya tenía esta maraña de pensamientos.

—Maldito Gray...

Sea lo que le haya dicho la hizo llorar. Lucy estaba lastimada y no saber el motivó provoca que me surja la impotencia.

Mis ojos se estaban cerrando cuando escuche que llamaban a mi puerta. Pesadamente me levanté, casi arrastrando mis pies llegué a la puerta, solo al abrir sentí unos cálidos labios sobre los míos.

Sorprendido observé a Lucy, aunque luego comencé a cerrar mis ojos buscando un mayor contacto. Luego cerré la puerta y entre besos nos adentramos a mi habitación. 

—¡Ah! ¡Nat...Natsu!

Solté un gruñido al sentirla, mi mandíbula se tensaba y este indescriptible placer solo nublaba mi vista, quería verla. Así que reuní fuerzas y traté de verla.

Allí estaba saltando sobre mí, dominándome. Los pechos de Lucy rebotaban al compás de sus movimientos y su cabello rubio también. No pude más y deje caer mi cabeza cerrando mis ojos dejando que ella me lleve al mismo cielo.

—Nat-Natsu...

—¡Lucy! ¡Más por favor! —roge, solo después de eso Lucy comenzó a mover su cadera mucho más rápido provocándome múltiples descargas, se sentía tan bien. Finalmente, ambos gritamos, habíamos acabado. 

Mi respiración estaba recién calmándose, por lo cual mis pensamientos volvían a ser claros, me dolía esto, no sabía que hacer este tipo de cosas acarreara un peso semejante al dolor. Lucy me había dejado en claro que yo era su juguete.

Escuchar como ella se vestía para marcharse me lo dejaba más que claro. Y me revelaba el leve dolor que sentía.

Tenía que terminar esto, temía que todo se fuera de mis manos.

—Lu...

—Lo siento.

De inmediato me callé, allí estaba Lucy dándome la espalda en medio de mi habitación, me levanté confundido.

—¿Q-qué? —pregunte.

Lucy dio media vuelta para verme con ojos cristalinos, un leve dolor surcaba de ellos.

—Que siento lo que te dije por la tarde —en ese momento el aire se me podía haber ido de mis pulmones—yo...no debí hacerte pagar mis problemas, no debí haberte dicho algo. Bueno...no tenemos nada, pero, eso no significa que no tengas valor para mí—parecía nerviosa, bajo la mirada—te preocupaste por mi...te tomaste las molestias de buscarme—cuando observé mejor vi como mordía su labio inferior, estaba a punto de llorar —Se que...no merezco...

—¡Lucy! —sin pensarlo la estreche entre mis brazos ocultando su rostro. Sin más solo sentí la calidez de sus lágrimas—no te preocupes. Lamento haberte molestado. Yo verás, me había preocupado.

Pasamos un rato así, sin decir algo más. Era la primera vez que la tenia de esa manera.

—Gracias por preocuparte Natsu.

—Bueno. Sé que solo tenemos una relación exclusivamente sexual...pero...

—¿Pero? —preguntó sin separarse de mí. No podía hablar, me repetía una y otra vez lo tonto que podía ser—Bueno. No me molestaría que me hables de vez en cuando en el instituto.

¡Esto era demasiado!

Y.…me hacía feliz.

—¿Te agrada la idea? —preguntó.

—Claro.

Lucy se separó delicadamente. Me observó por un largo rato, pensándolo bien, nunca habíamos intercambiado alguna conversación personal que no tuviera de por medio el sexo.

—Desnudo Dragneel. Completamente desnudo.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba desnudo.

¡Lo había olvidado!

—¡N-no me mires! —grite probablemente demasiado rojo mientras buscaba algo para cubrirme, pero pronto mi accionar se vio opacado por la linda risa que soltó Lucy.

Era cantarina y realmente bella, podría pasar horas escuchando su risa.

Lucy me observó juguetona.

—Como si nunca hubiera visto tu cuerpo Dragneel. Tranquilízate o me veré obligada a tirarte sobre la cama.

Baje la mirada apenado por recordarla sobre mi montándome una y otra vez.

—Bien...será mejor que me vaya retirando, la pase bien Dragneel. Muchas gracias.

Lucy. acomodó su cabello dispuesta a cruzar la puerta, me alarmé, y buscando una solución me di cuenta que apenas eran las nueve de la noche.

—¡Espera!

Lucy volteó sorprendida, pero expectante. Trague duró y me arriesgue a que ella se negará y se fuera.

—Es muy temprano aún. Verás no cene ni nada. Y me preguntaba si querías, bueno si querías quedarte a cenar.

Lucy parecía analizar mi propuesta. Suspire resignado esperando su rechazó.

—¡Será divertido! -afirmó. Parpadee confundido ante su reacción, no me lo creía—Bien. Iré a sacar los ingredientes para la cena. No tardes.

Y sin más salió de mi habitación.

Sólo me quede allí parado, totalmente confundido. Era una mezcla extraña que explotaba en mi interior.

Pero pude distinguir lo feliz que me sentía.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

.

Raro. No había otra palabra para describir aquella situación.

Desde hace tiempo atrás que mi vida había girado por completo para ser revuelto patas para arriba, sin duda alguna la responsable de que mi mundo ahora se encontrara tocado era: Lucy Heartifilia.

No me quejo nunca lo hice, porque de alguna manera ella tiene algo que me obliga a ceder ante sus deseos. Desde aquella noche en la cual ella me dijo que trataría de llevar una vida normal conmigo como compañero no había hecho semejante cambio. Debo admitir que me irritaba que ella me hablara específicamente solo cuando no había nadie a nuestro alrededor, nunca se lo dije porque temía que lo tomara a mal y dejara de la nada de verme inclusive de lejos.

Aun así, las pocas veces que hablábamos de nuestros gustos la observaba con detenimiento Lucy era hermosa, no había duda de ello, no sabía cómo hacía para mostrar antes todos una apariencia sensual como a la vez inocente. Lo que sabía de ella era que le encantaba el color rosa, por ello me dijo que cuando teníamos sexo le encantaba enredar sus dedos entre mi cabellera lo cual provoco que me sonrojara en ese momento y Lucy de inmediato soltaba una de esas carcajadas que tanto me gustaban, le gustaba cualquier tipo de película, desde las comedias románticas hasta las de acción, amaba comer de todo, no importa que sea, además que el chocolate era su perdición. Pero cuando trataba de ir más allá de solo gustos ella me detenía sutilmente.

Lucy nunca me dejo conocerla más allá de su belleza.

Pero no tenia de que quejarme en absoluto, ella estaba tratando que nuestra relación fuera más allá que puramente sexo. Y ello me alegraba. Aquella mañana como siempre me encontraba caminando con mi amiga Lisanna ella me contaba con gracia como su hermana Mirajane llevaba su relación con Laxus, de la misma manera que ambos nos reímos por las peleas graciosas de Elfman y Evergreen, Lisanna me comento que Mira estaría encantada de verme por la casa uno de esos días para cenar, una oferta tentadora que no podía rechazar, siempre me gustaron los platillos de Mira.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y Mira-nee te dijo que yo cocinaría tan rico como ella? —me cuestionó ella, asentí divertido.

—Solo era una treta de Mira para convencerme que me case contigo—recordé divertido. Lisanna sonrió levemente sonrojada.

Ambos nos dispusimos a entrar al aula cuando alguien se había interpuesto en nuestro camino.

—Buenos días Dragneel—Lucy soltó una risita al verme completamente paralizado ante su saludo, volvió su mirada a Lisanna y con un asentimiento de cabeza la saludo-Strauss—Lisanna asintió en respuesta.

-Bu...buenos días Heartifilia- salude. Lucy me sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —me pregunto confiada, observe a nuestro alrededor y note como estudiantes murmuraba ante nuestra escena.

—Muy bien ¿tu? —pregunte.

—Muy bien, la verdad tuve un sueño maravilloso- me dijo mordiendo su labio.

—Ya veo—susurre cohibido ante su insinuación. Lucy soltó una sonrisa y golpeo mi hombro mientras se iba.

—Espero vernos pronto Dragneel—me dijo, y por algún motivo supe que era la promesa para un encuentro mi pecho se calentó de repente queriendo entender como era eso. Lucy se alejó ante mi mirada.

—Natsu...

—¿Ah? —pregunte regresando a la realidad.

—Tú y Lucy...bueno.

De inmediato me alarme sonrojado.

—¡No! —negué estrepitosamente mientras entraba prácticamente al instituto corriendo bajo la mirada de los demás alumnos.

Durante las clases Lisanna me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando sabía que estaba sospechando sobre mi comportamiento, últimamente estuve demasiado cambiado según ella, pero nunca le di motivos para que lo afirmara y estoy seguro que con lo que había pasado con Lucy ella estaría sospechando aun con más ardor. Por un momento me sentí un miserable.

Desde niños Lisanna y yo nos contábamos todo, ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga, cualquier problema siempre estaba ella y sus hermanos para mí, ahora Lisanna no tiene ni idea de mi relación turbulenta con Lucy. Si supiera no sabría que me diría, si me juzgaría si me dejaría de lado, de solo pensar que Lisanna se aleje de mí me duele, es una persona importante para mí.

Solté un sonoro suspiro al sentir como los pensamientos acababan conmigo, estaba hecho una completo lio, y cuando sonó el timbre de receso creí sentirme liberado. Antes de levantarme pensé que Lisanna me acompañaría, pero no fue así, ella dijo que Elfman la llamaría para dejarle un recado y tenía que estar en el aula. Solo asentí ante ella y me fui.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos miles de pensamientos se cruzaban en mi mente, la relación extraña que llevo con Lucy estaba acabando con mis momentos de paz absoluta, de hecho, a veces me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera aceptado su propuesta, pero sabía que los caminos de los tal vez ni me llevarían a nada. Un leve chistido llamo mi atención, comencé a mirar de un lado a otro buscando al responsable pero no había visto a nadie.

De inmediato supe de dónde provenía aquel sonido, había un cuarto de limpieza me hacer con sigilo temiendo que sea algo peligro, el chistido seguía llamándome cuando de repente la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que alguien me tomara del brazo y me hiciera entrar a la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Qué...?

—Shhh. Silencio Dragneel nos descubrirán.

—¿Lucy?

—Si Dragneel. A no ser que traigas locas a más chicas.

Solté una risa amarga.

—Lo dudo mucho— sentencie.

-Pero si estas realmente bueno—me susurro lo que provoco que me estremeciera—Realmente te deseo Dragneel no podía esperar más.

—Espera...estamos en el instituto—dije.

—Que importa. Quiero tenerte ahora para mi sola.

No pude continuar porque Lucy se apodero de mis labios, nunca podía resistirme luego de que sus labios tocaban los míos, ella lo sabía estaba perfectamente seguro que ella era consiente que siempre sucumbía a sus deseos. Lucy rodeo mi cuello en medio de la oscuridad mientras su lengua entraba a mi cavidad para inspeccionar, enrede su lengua con la mía en una lenta caricia.

Me sentía desfallecer por lo genial que se sentía nuestras lenguas unidas, juntas. Fueron varios besos que acabaron con nuestra respiración cuando Lucy me empujo contra una pared. Comencé a jadear cuando sentí como pasaba su lengua por mi cuello y acariciaba mi torso bajo mi camisa.

—Eso es Dragneel—me susurro mientras se deshacía de mis pantalones.

—Por favor...Lu...podemos esperar—le sugerí incomodo por el lugar. Pero en medio de la oscuridad escuche su risa lo que provoco que mi corazón bombeara con más fuerza, me encanta su risa.

—Te necesito— me dijo en un susurro cuando tomaba mi miembro con su mano, un gemido escapo de mi boca. Lucy comenzó a mover su mano de arriba y abajo, se sentía genial, me estaba volviendo loco. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de mí ser, tenía que retenerme de no gritar con fuerza por la abrazadora sensación que me provocaba su tacto. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, Lucy detuvo sus caricias y me sentí impotente, liberé un leve quejido, me dio un pequeño beso-Dilo. Di que me necesitas Natsu- me pidió.  
Estremecido tomé su rostro en medio de la oscuridad y encontré sus labios.

—Te...necesito.

—Me tendrás—me prometió mientras daba un pequeño salto aferrándose a mí, ambos gemimos al sentir nuestros sexos rozándose—Dragneel...por favor—rápidamente la tome con mi fuerza y la apoye contra la pared Lucy aferró sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y rápidamente en un movimiento seco entre en ella, ambos gemimos con casi sonoramente. Comencé a moverme dentro de Lucy ella gemía al lado de mi oído, podía escucharla claramente como su cantarina voz liberaba su placer, aquel que yo le estaba proporcionando, por mi parte yo mordía mi labio con fuerza para no gritar de placer. Comenzamos a movernos más rápido, me estaba perdiendo sentía que en cualquier momento me lastimaría el labio por morderlo tanto—Be...besa...me— me pidió entre gemidos que querían ya ser sonoros.

Ambos juntamos nuestros labios mientras nuestras lenguas se buscaban desesperadamente, entonces sentí que podía gemir cuanto se me diera la gana. Comenzamos nuevamente a movernos con más desenfreno mis gemidos y los de Lucy se fundían en uno solo. Mi miembro bombeaba dentro de ella una y otra vez queriendo la liberación. Llego aquel momento en el cual solo se escuchaba nuestros gemidos ahogados, nuestros jadeos cuando nos separábamos solo unos segundos para tomar bocanadas de aire y el sonido de nuestros sexos acoplándose una y otra vez. Me estaba volviendo loco, quería más, mucho más, estábamos desesperados por ello me moví con más fuerza. La penetraba una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Hasta que por fin sentimos la liberación tan aheleada.

Con una última estocada ambos gritamos entre nuestro beso.

Suspire aliviado y con Lucy nos deslizamos hasta chocar con el suelo. Salí de Lucy y escuché un pequeño quejido por su parte.

—Estuvo fantástico—dijo Lucy mientras me vestía.

—Espero que nadie nos haya escuchado—conteste.

—Lo dudo. Aunque si alguien nos hubiera escuchado seguro está masturbándose ahora.

—¡Lucy! —reproche.

Lucy rio.

—¿Qué? Las cosas como son Dragneel—contesto—aunque me gustaría verte masturbándote mientras repites mi nombre una y otra vez—me susurro cerca.

—Ca...cállate—masculle sonrojado. Lucy no dijo nada más, pero estaba seguro que su sonrisa estaba presente.

Ambos salimos del cuarto de limpieza con cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

Al llegar al aula suspiramos al notar que llegamos tarde, y por primera vez en toda mi vida escolar no masculle, sino que le sonreí a Lucy divertido mientras me tomaba el atrevimiento de arreglar un mechón suyo.

Ella me sonrió en repuesta y abrió la puerta del aula.

Luego de que el profesor Wakaba nos diera un pequeño sermón sobre la puntualidad nos permitió volver a nuestros asientos.

Trate de ignorar la mirada interrogante de Lisanna como los murmullos del aula, había empezado a disfrutar de mi cambio de vida.

Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. Me preguntaba cómo alguien como es que alguien como Lucy se sintiera atraída por mí. Y mientras más lo analizaba me descubría sonriendo levemente.

—¡Repitelo! —cuando levanté mi mirada vi a Lucy levantarse de su asiento mirando con rabia a Gray

Gray se levantó empujando su asiento violentamente mientras la miraba con recelo.

—¿Otra vez quieres escucharlo Lu?

Lucy le planto una mirada furiosa y en un instante el sonido sordo de la palma de Lucy chocando contra la mejilla de Gray fue lo único que se escuchó.

—¡Ustedes dos basta! —grito el profesor, Gray apretó su s dientes y fulmino a Lucy con la mirada— ¡Llamare al director!

Él la miro como si quisiera hacerla añicos.

—¡Eres una maldita perra! —bramó.

—Natsu...—me llamó Lisanna cuando me vio plantarme frente a Gray.

—No la vuelvas a llamar así—advertí observando a Gray.

Gray me planto la mirada apretando su mandíbula para luego sonreír con furia.

—Ya veo...—susurro—así que esta perra ahora te folla.

Un fuego broto de mí, sentí como comenzaba a fluir por mi cuerpo y me quemaba el pecho, era un fuego que necesitaba ser liberado.

—Natsu...—me llamó Lucy tocando mi hombro.

—¿Que...dijiste? —pregunte temblando.

Gray sonrió de lado.

—¡Perra! ¡Que Lucy es una perra!

Entonces mi razón se nublo.

—¡Cállate!

Brame al tirarme sobre Gray, escuche el grito sonoro de todos mis compañeros de aula.

Luego la oscuridad de todo me absorbió, era como estar perdido entre tanta muchedumbre solo que esta vez me impregnaba sin indicios de salida.

—¡Natsu! —grito Lucy y creo que también Lisanna, pero los brazos que me sostenían eran de Lucy.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

 **Capítulo** **6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo observó por décima vez con cuidado paso el trozo de algodón sobre la herida aún ardiente soltó un suspiró mientras los acontecimientos anteriores pasaban por su cabeza lentamente. Nunca pensó que Natsu sería capaz de meterse en un asunto que no tenía nada que ver con él, eso quería creer.

El rostro de Natsu se contraía mientras se hallaba inconsciente Lisanna estaba incomoda por la presencia de cierta rubia. Lucy simplemente se encontraba en un costado a espaldas de la albina en total silencio. Temía preguntar.

—Disculpa...—hablo Lisanna volteando levemente para observar a Lucy, la rubia entrecerró sus ojos devolviendo la mirada. La albina volvió a sentir esa leve incomodidad al ser analizada por la mirada fría de Lucy—Veras...entre Natsu y tu...

—No te debe importar—sentenció cortante.

Lisanna se quedó con sus palabras, en medio del silencio volvió a observar a Natsu dormido, recordó como todo ocurrió, Gray insultaba a Lucy y de la nada Natsu la defendió como si le alterara lo que alguien más pensara de Lucy.

Por primera vez quería saber, Natsu había estado pensativo en todo momento y eso la preocupaba él era importante para ella y claro que siempre pensaría en que le ocurría a Natsu. Quería saber, tenía la necesidad de saber en ese mismo momento todo y Natsu no podía darle una respuesta, pero Lucy si, tenía que contestarle.

—Pero me importa—Lisanna le devolvió desafiante la mirada y Lucy supo que tenía que lidiar con esa chica molesta, esa que siempre andaba revoleteando alrededor de Natsu.

Se cruzó de brazos dejando al descubierto su molestia.

—Lastima, no se me da la gana de contestarte.

Lisanna presa de la furia se levantó de golpe haciendo caer su silla a un costado aun así Lucy no se inmuto.

—¡Tengo que saberlo!

—¿Por?

—¡Es mi amigo!

—Que sea tu amigo no significa que tenga que darte explicaciones—Lucy al notar la expresión sorprendida de Lisanna sonrió divertida—es evidente que no lo quieres como amigo.

Lisanna retrocedió un momento, pero volvió a su lugar enfadada.

—¡Aléjate de él!

La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía pesado e incluso parecía que había dormido un largo tiempo, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz de la enfermería escucho claramente como la voz de Lisanna retumbaba en la habitación de inmediato Natsu se levantó y para su sorpresa escucho como Lisanna le gritaba a Lucy.

¡¿Lucy?!

—¡Basta! —gritó

Lisanna de inmediato se detuvo volteando rápidamente mientras sonreía aliviada, pero Natsu solo pudo observar como Lucy algo incomoda se acomodaba el cabello escapando de su mirada por último suspiro y lo observo.

—Me alegra que estés bien—le dijo—Muchas gracias por defenderme Natsu.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de la enfermería, todo había ocurrido rápido, Natsu con la boca entreabierta y la mirada perdida en el lugar en el que Lucy se encontraba solo podía observar la ausencia.

Lisanna se metió en su campo visual, parecía algo confundida pero una cierta molestia predominaba más en su semblante. El joven solo alcanzo a mirarla con algo de nervios.

Se sentía un idiota, literalmente se dejó al descubierto ante su amiga.

¿Pero que podía hacer?

Gray estaba literalmente insultando a Lucy a su antojo y eso le hervía la sangre no podía siquiera imaginar que hubiera seguido diciéndole a Lucy.

Natsu suspiro derrotado, si Lisanna le exigía saber algo se lo diría después de todo ella siempre fue su amiga y dudaba que ella se enojara profundamente.

—Me alegro que estés mejor Natsu—dijo ella sonando tranquila—me tenías preocupada.

—Lo lamento —susurro él.

De repente ella tomo sus manos entre las suyas, eran cálidas, ella siempre fue cálida pero nunca se lo dijo.

El silencio resulto por primera vez incomodo entre ambos. Esperaba que ella le gritase que le regañara a mas no poder por ser un sujeto inoportuno, pero no, fue todo lo contrario ella solo estaba callada tratando de transmitirle algo más que no solo sea la calidez.

Despacio Natsu aparto sus manos en un acto de cobardía no podía decirle todo, no se sentía preparado. Suspiro y observo los ojos confusos de su amiga. Se sentía un miserable.

—Lo siento, Liss—le dijo apenado—quiero arreglarme ¿Me dejas un momento a solas?

—Claro—exclamó ella intentado ocultar su disgusto.

Antes de cerrar la puerta lo observo una vez más, parecía pensativo e incluso atormentado, ella lo sabía, solo quería sentir la confianza de Natsu y esperar a que él mismo le contara todo, si él lo haría, estaba segura que sabría de sus mismos labios que estaba ocurriendo. 

Acomodo las sabanas mientras sus pensamientos lo mantenían ocupado de prestar atención al exterior, estaba confundido, era eso. Pronto estaría todo bien. La imagen de Lucy no dejaba de pasar y pasar como un recordatorio de que algo le pasaba.

Recordó todo lo que paso con ella, toco levemente la herida que Gray le regalo, dolía mucho.

Observo a través de la ventana y allí estaba él. Rápidamente salió de la enfermería por la ventana de un salto, tenía que hablar con él. No podía dejar que el asunto pasara de esa tarde. El sudor le parecía molesto y hubiera jurado que daría todo por en ese momento irse a casa y darse una buena ducha. Pero sentía que tenía hablar con Gray.

—¡Hey! —lo llamo. Gray volvió y al ver a Natsu correr hacia él sonrió fastidiado.

—¿Vienes por otra paliza?

Pero su expresión cambio al notar la seriedad de Natsu, era un rotundo no.

No lo buscaba para devolverle el golpe, era algo más y por eso sintió que ese tipo era un estúpido. Si, lo era estaba seguro y quería hacerle evidente lo estúpido que era y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

—¿Qué ocurrió entre Lucy y tú?

Gray lo observo un largo momento para finalmente aflojar el agarre de su bolso sin decir nada y solo con una expresión le indico el camino, Natsu vacilo un momento sabría por fin porque había tanta tensión entre Lucy y Gray lo cual le aterraba saber al fin, aun así, fue.

—A decir verdad, jamás creí que Lucy se metería contigo—comentó mientras se recostaba contra la pared del patio trasero del instituto.

—Deja de lado las burlas y dime todo.

Gray abrió un poco más lo normal nunca había visto al debilucho de Natsu exigirle algo a alguien con más fuerza. Dejo caer con brusquedad su bolso sobre el suelo.

—Ella no te conviene, lo digo por tu bien-acoto—ella no ama a nadie, nadie le importa. Solo quiere divertirse, es normal en ella eso. Siempre fue así.

—¿Y eso te dio el derecho de insultarla frente a todo el salón? —le recrimino él molesto. Gray pareció mostrarse levemente arrepentido y por eso chisto irritado, la había liado.

—Estaba furioso—dijo—¿Cómo esperaras que reaccione al saber que ustedes se la pasan tirando?

Natsu se sintió desfallecer, era una declaración que dejaba en claro todo lo que paso. Gray estaba interesado en Lucy. Era eso. Entreabrió sus labios incómodos.

—Entonces era eso—exclamó enamorado de Lucy.

Gray lo miro con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que alguien lo mirara con una leve piedad y Natsu lo hacía, enfureció al sentir la piedad de Natsu, estaba más que claro que era lo que sentía. Por eso apretó sus manos sobre su pantalón.

—No me mires con piedad Dragneel—escupió furioso—me miras como si fuera inferior a ti.

Natsu quería aclarar el malentendido, pero no pudo ya que era totalmente cierto sintió pena por Gray al notar que era un amor no correspondido.

—¡Yo era como tu Dragneel!

Natsu retrocedió sorprendido no esperaba que Gray le dijera eso.

—Sí, si—sonrió burlón—ella también me engaño, me atrapo, hice de todo con ella—le confeso perdido entre sus recuerdos—Aun así, nunca me valoro—dejo escapar una risa lastimera-solo fui placer para la gran Lucy. Cuando le confesé mis intenciones solo se burló de mí.

Natsu bajó su miraba jade, la cabeza se le partía en dos, nunca creyó que Lucy hubiera sido de capaz de lastimar de esa manera a Gray. Escucho como el pelinegro tomaba su bolso y daba una patada sobre el pasto del patio, el pasto verde voló junto con la tierra reflejando la ira de Gray.

—Ahora entiendes porque la detesto—dijo dándole la espalda—la amo y la detesto por jugar conmigo y reemplazarme—comenzó a marcharse sin antes voltear a ver a un Natsu decaído—si te tienes algo de amor. Aléjate de ella.

El viento helado lo golpeaba una y otra vez no podía moverse, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Todo fue como un balde de agua fría entonces se descubrió derramando un par de lágrimas, el pelirrosa toco el líquido cristalino afectado. Le dolía, no pensó que sería así.

De repente unos pasos interrumpieron su silencioso dolor.

—Así que era eso—allí estaba Lisanna frente a él, con su mirada baja cristalina. Noto como la albina temblaba levemente.

—Lisa..—susurro apenado.

La reacción de Natsu fue simplemente quedar callado cuando sintió los brazos de Lisanna a su alrededor. Las lágrimas de su amiga mojaban su pecho, no podía hacer nada.

En ese momento se sintió destruido y a la vez un maldito.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había permitido que dijera algo, no obstante, había algo seguro. Lisanna no estaba dispuesta a dejar que cualquiera pudiera escuchar alguna palabra de la conversación, por ello, la albina tomó el brazo de Natsu y lo guio hacia la salida del instituto. Aquella situación estaba generando una incomodidad de mal gusto en el muchacho.

Apenas se escuchaba el paso de ambos sobre la vereda bañada por la luz del mismo atardecer, no tenía fuerzas para huir del agarre de Lisanna.

—Al final, es por eso que de repente hablabas con Heartifilia—murmuró ella levantando su mirada hacía él. Natsu intentó alejarse, pero Lisanna lo sujetaba de tal forma que el remordimiento lo golpeaba evitando que lo logrará con éxito.

—Lo lamento—susurró él—todo paso tan rápido, solo lo hicimos...

Pudo percibir los ojos cristalinos de Lisanna, no había manera de evitarlo.

—¡Natsu! —la exclamación repentina lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que su amiga descargara su frustración con un golpe tan débil contra su pecho, a pesar de todo, aquel golpe había logrado transmitir lo necesario—¡eres malo! ¡sabias que yo...!

—Perdóname...—se inclinó ante ella realmente arrepentido por estar provocando las lágrimas de una de sus más preciadas amigas—debí decírtelo, pero me aterraba tanto que me dijeras que estaba haciendo mal...yo no quiero perder tu amistad.

—Siempre te amé—aquellas palabras fueron aquella piedra que repentinamente lo obligaron a retroceder—y pensar que estuviste con ella...me duele—a pesar de que intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas unas nuevas volvían a surgir—perdóname, pero, necesito estar sola por un largo tiempo.

—Lis...

Lisanna desapareció del panorama junto con los últimos rayos del sol mientras arrastraba sus pies notablemente derrotada.

Sin mucho más de por medio Natsu abandonó el lugar con la cabeza baja. Por primera vez estaba preguntándose si fue correcto aceptar a Lucy en su vida. Y aunque gran parte de él estaba aún divagando entre las declaraciones de Gray quería creer que todo era un simple mal entendido, Lucy seguiría a su lado y Lisanna tal vez mejoraría. Si, sinceramente él esperaba ello.

.

No estaba de buen humor, sus pisadas firmes eran una clara muestra de su repentino enfado. Jamás había permitido que una situación le generará la suficiente importancia como para sentirse de aquella forma y por esa razón se le hacía complicado controlarse. Cruzó la pista y de su pequeña bolsa sacó una barra de chocolate para devorarla con premura, le urgía llegar a su departamento y dejarse arrastrar por el sueño. En dos ocasiones evitó enviarle algún mensaje a Natsu, de haberlo logrado habría caído rendida ante su imposición por no mostrarse interesada en él.

El rugido de una moto interrumpió sus pensamientos, por instinto volteó hacía la derecha para distinguir aquella sonrisa desvergonzada. Exhalo entrecortadamente y apretó el agarré de su bolsa.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala manera, dio una última mordida a su barra y guardó la envoltura en su bolsillo—no sabía que habías regresado—comentó para reiniciar su caminata. El sujeto la siguió aún montado en la moto, su mirada penetrante se posó sobre los pechos de la rubia.

—Qué manera fea de recibirme Lu—canturreo sacudiendo su cabeza mientras sus hebras doradas acompañaban el movimiento.

Lucy le lanzó una mirada dura, acomodó uno de sus mechones tras su oreja e ingresó al departamento no sin antes soltar una risa amarga.

—Vuelve a irte al demonio, Jackal.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada principal no sin antes escuchar parte de la carcajada del sujeto, llevó su mano hacía su pecho y dejó escapar una gran cantidad de aire que estaba reteniendo. Muy a pesar de intentar mantener la calma y querer llegar a su departamento, tuvo que sentarse unos minutos para poder controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

.

Al día siguiente el asiento de Lisanna se hallaba vacío, no tenía forma de saber cómo se encontraba ya que al llamarla inmediatamente era enviado al buzón de voz. Lucy no le había enviado algún mensaje y aunque lo estaba negando deseaba tanto que ella hubiera mostrado alguna preocupación por él, el murmullo de sus compañeros lo irritaba a tal punto que maldijo en más de una ocasión. Lucy apareció sin dirigirle alguna mirada, aquel acto desinteresado por parte de ella fue un golpe bajo, el muchacho junto sus manos sobre la mesa e intentó mantener la calma.

 _«Tranquilo, debe estar cansada. Se ve agotada»_

Pasó la clase chocando la punta de su lápiz contra la hoja de su cuaderno vacío, deseaba en todo momento que el timbre del receso callara a su profesor. A los pocos minutos aquel deseo se cumplió, su cuerpo volteó sobre su asiento y vislumbró a Lucy salir del salón ante la llamada de alguien.

—Demonios...—se puso de pie y salió del aula por la puerta principal, observó a Lucy hablar con total soltura con otro muchacho, sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa forzada-Hey Lucy ¿quién es?

Lucy frunció el ceño y sonrió nerviosa al chico que con las cejas levantadas dirigió su mirada sobre el muchacho y sonrió por sentirse algo más alto que Natsu. Inmediatamente Lucy posó sus manos sobre el pecho del joven.

—Es Loke—contestó rápidamente—Loke, él es Natsu.

Loke acomodó sus lentes y esbozó una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano.

—Un gusto, Natsu.

Podía sentir el malestar irritando su propia garganta. A pesar de intentar articular alguna palabra solo se limitó a extender su mano y asentir con la mirada áspera.

—Bueno, luego arreglamos para la clase particular.

—¡Claro Lu! —exclamó él emocionado, sin esperar más comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos del instituto. Al oír sobre la clase particular Natsu percibió un golpe helado contra él.

—¿Clase? —murmuró con la voz entrecortada, le estaba costando hablar inclusive la mirada despreocupada de Lucy le exasperaba, al percataste que ella no tenía intención de dar explicación alguna optó por comentar sobre el mensaje que esperaba recibir por parte de ella —no me llamaste ayer...

—No tenía muchas ganas de tener sexo, la verdad—aquellas palabras lo dejaron desconcertado, vislumbró tal vez la sonrisa burlona de Lucy no podía saberlo con certeza ya que su vista se nublo repentinamente.

—No tenías ganas de tener sexo ¿tú? ¿acaso crees que esperaba solo eso de tu parte? —las lágrimas de Lisanna y las palabras de Gray retumbaron en su cabeza, cerró sus ojos vertiginosamente y suprimió los deseos de llorar—sabes que estaba mal ¡necesitaba que por lo menos me llamarás para preguntar!

La rubia levantó sus manos manifestando una sonrisa inocente.

-Yo que sabía que estabas mal, no voy a estar llamándote para saber que sientes.

No lo pudo soportar más, retrocedió aterrado, la sonrisa de Lucy, que tantas veces consideró hermosa en aquel momento le producía rechazo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos rasgados, estaba aterrado, tenía miedo. En aquellos pequeños microsegundos pudo discernir porque esperaba alguna muestra de afecto de ella, la razón por la que le dolía su indiferencia y por la que se sentía sucio al ser alguien que solo satisfacía los deseos carnales de Lucy.  
Natsu Dragneel se sentía perdido al darse cuenta que la amaba y lo peor es que era de Lucy.

—Espero haberte dado la diversión que querías, Lucy—con los brazos temblorosos se alejó caminando como pudo. Quería tenerla lejos, por primera vez quería que Lucy estuviera lejos de él.

No le había podido responder. La voz rasposa y dolorosa de Natsu lo demostraba todo. La sonrisa que se esforzó por mostrar de a poco se borró de sus labios y cerró sus ojos con pesar.

—Perdóname—aunque no lo demostrara Lucy Heartfilia por dentro sentía el latir desenfrenado de su corazón y el ardor de las lágrimas.

Era la primera vez que alguien más le preocupaba y no podía demostrarlo, era necesario para ella ahogar todo aquello en lo más profundo de su ser. Retrocedió, tenía ganas de encerrarse unos minutos en el baño, sin embargo, la mirada helada de Gray se interpuso en su camino.

—Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo—comentó ingresando al aula—siempre te gustó esto ¿verdad? ver como todos lloran por ti—un pesado suspiro abandonó el ser de Gray—me da lástima por Dragneel, es un buen chico.

Gray se alejó ingresó riendo abiertamente, Lucy pestañeo reteniendo las lágrimas. Quería negar todo lo que le había afirmado, pero no pudo. No podía dejar al descubierto que Natsu efectivamente era diferente, y es por ese mismo motivo que deseaba que él no se viera nunca más involucrado con ella.


	9. Chapter 9

_._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ella usó mi cabeza como un revólver_  
 _E incendió mi consciencia con sus demonios_

 _ **Soda Stereo**_

Aquella tarde descubrió que lo más lamentable de llorar dentro del baño reteniendo algún sonido lastimero era no contar con alguien a quien contarle su desdicha, era cierto que a lo largo de su vida jamás pensó que estaría encerrado en el baño llorando por haberse enamorado de una chica que apenas lo percibía como un ser humano con emociones. Sin embargo, deseaba que algún amigo golpeará la puerta y le dijera que todo estaría bien, la realidad era que no tenía a nadie. La única persona que consideraba su amiga estaba lejos de él.

Por ese motivo no apareció durante la clase del profesor Macao suponiendo que no lo notaría, salió del baño cuando se percató que todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas clases. Se acercó al lavado y mojó su rostro empapado de lágrimas, tomó papel higiénico y se encargó de secarse. Sus ojos se hallaban rojos y levemente hinchados.

—Soy un estúpido—con la palma de su mano acarició su mejilla ligeramente irritada por las lágrimas saladas. Se limitó a observar su reflejo fugazmente antes de abandonar el baño.

Apresuró sus pasos escuchando las voces de los profesores dictando las clases, contuvo la respiración pensando que en cualquier momento se encontraría con alguna autoridad del instituto, para su poca suerte llegó hasta el gimnasio vacio, se acomodó sobre una de las colchonetas y suspiró angustiado.

Sus manos estaban realmente heladas al momento de juntarlas, unas gotas saladas volvieron a inundar sus ojos, era inevitable controlarse en aquel momento. La silueta de Lucy continuaba apareciendo constantemente en cada uno de sus pensamientos, acompañados del calor que naturalmente ella emanaba, esbozando una sonrisa amarga pensó que tal vez sus manos heladas se aliviarían si tenía la posibilidad de tocarla por lo menos unos segundos.

—¡No! —exclamó moviendo su cabeza ya colapsada de tantas suposiciones. No podía calcular el tiempo que había transcurrido, por el movimiento de los últimos rayos de sol sospechó que ya muchos se estaban marchando del instituto. El abrupto sonido de la puerta interrumpió su lamento.

Visualizó una figura acercándose hacia él, hubiera querido reconocerlo con certeza, pero la oscuridad estaba casi inundando el gimnasio, su mochila cayó frente a él junto con una voz irritada, inmediatamente limpió las lágrimas que nublaban su vista.

—¿Gray? —murmuró consternado.

El muchacho cruzó sus brazos y le lanzó una mirada exasperada, sin decir nada por unos segundos esperó a que Natsu se pusiera de pie, no obstante, el chico seguía sentado con la mirada perdida en Gray.

—¿Enserio? ¿te vas a quedar mirándome de esa forma? —interrogó con sorpresa, pateó la mochila de Natsu para lograr que por fin reaccionará—¡Ey! ¡levántate!

Natsu sacudió su cabeza e intentó ocultar su rostro con sus brazos.

—Tenías razón y no quiero ver tu cara de alegría por eso.

—¿Crees que me tomaría la molestia de esperar a que todos en el salón se marcharán para tomar tu mochila y buscarte solo para reírme? —increpó a la vez que dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro, al no recibir alguna respuesta se puso de cuclillas y entrecerró sus ojos con cierto aburrimiento—Ya fue suficiente ¡levántate! —con un movimiento rápido Gray levantó la mochila de Natsu en el acto no olvidó jalar al pelirrosa del brazo provocando que por fin se mantuviera de pie.

Natsu abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se percató del agarre en su brazo derecho, comenzó a forcejear para escapar del agarre de Gray, olvidando que Fullbuster era uno de los mejores deportistas del instituto, luchar contra los dotes físicos de Gray resultaría en vano.

—¡Suéltame! —bramó Natsu, no podía imponer resistencia, sus piernas se movían por si solas mientras Gray comenzaba a sacarlo del gimnasio—¡maldito!

—¡Deja de llorar! —exclamó Gray ofuscado, aunque su mirada se enfocaba en el camino era evidente que Natsu estaba llorando, le era fácil por la voz quebrada del muchacho.

—¡No puedo! —gritó, unas gruesas lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, su estado a simple vista emanaba una deplorable versión de sí misma. Ya cansado de luchar por llorar durante horas permitió que Gray condujera su camino ignorando la mirada llena de intriga de los peatones.

Era extraño que un sujeto caminara guiándole el camino a otro muchacho que lloraba sin cesar, porque sí. Natsu Dragneel lloró abiertamente en público, exponiendo sus lágrimas y el martirio de la mirada vacía de Lucy.

Cada vez que Lucy cruzaba por su mente sus ojos volvían a producir las lágrimas que tanto le estaban provocando un camino doloroso por sus mejillas.

—¡Mírate! ¡no dejaste de llorar en todo el camino! —exclamó Gray con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, observó detenidamente el rostro de Natsu, supo que aquello le costaría a la mañana siguiente unos ojos hinchados y probablemente un aterrador dolor de cabeza.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con la voz aún quebrada, pestañeó y secó rápidamente el resto de lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Dio un rápido vistazo al lugar. Parecía una calle con casas literalmente idénticas, todas compartían casi las mismas características, dos pisos, patios delanteros significativamente amplios, todas de color blancas con toques oscuros.

—Es mi casa—respondió abriendo la puerta, se detuvo en el umbral esperando que el pelirrosa diera un paso, sin embargo, él seguía con la mirada perdida e inerte. Inmediatamente Gray carraspeo con cierta irritación y jaló del brazo a Natsu obligándolo a ingresar.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro un aroma delicioso invadió el ambiente, entre el silencio de la casa se escuchaba el golpe del cuchillo contra la tabla de picar, Gray lo empujó con cierta delicadeza hacía las escaleras.

—¡Ultear ya llegué! —el proceso de cocina se vio interrumpida cuando Ultear salió de la cocina con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Gray bienve...—la joven rápidamente se mostró preocupada al divisar a Natsu con los ojos casi cerrados y completamente rojos—¡Oye! ¿¡estás bien!?

—No te preocupes Ultear—intervino Gray—es un mal amoroso.

Ultear ocultó su expresión con ambas manos, el recuerdo de sus fallidas relaciones fueron suficiente para comprender el estado de ese muchacho en su hogar.

—Si deseas puedo ayudar en algo—ofreció aún con la mirada puesta en Natsu—son temas muy delicados.

—Muchas gracias, pero a este tipo solo le hace falta llorar más—Gray impulsó a Natsu y lo ayudo a subir las escaleras a pesar de la dificultad que Natsu le daba con su ausencia.

—¿Por qué me trajiste a tu cuarto—murmuró Natsu al verse sentado en la cama de Gray, parpadeó y sintió la frialdad de algunas lágrimas. Gray dejó caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio emitiendo un largo suspiro.

—No dejarás de llorar jamás.

—No es tan fácil.

—Sí, lo es. Solo deja de llorar.

Natsu frunció el ceño exasperado.

—¡No sabes nada! ¡No fuiste el idiota que literalmente se declaró a Lucy para que ella solo respondiera como si nada!

Gray sonrió manifestando una añeja amargura, la palma de su mano cayó sobre la mesa emitiendo un recordatorio doloroso, Natsu enmudeció azorado.

—¿Qué no lo sé? ¡se te olvida que a mí también me lastimó!

Natsu había olvidado completamente que Gray transcurrió por la misma calamidad. Aturdido nuevamente por la repentina culpa dejó caer su mirada sobre el suelo.

—Fue horrible, solo necesitaba que me preguntará como estaba. Pero ella me dio a entender que solo me llamaba por sexo, no había más que solo eso. No hay más...

Gray permitió descansar su barbilla sobre el borde de su silla, el semblante de Natsu le traía demasiados recuerdos de él en aquella misma situación.

—Lo entiendo, ella siempre quiso eso.

—¡De verdad creí que le importaba! —exclamó elevando sus brazos luego lentamente aflojo su movimiento, con el dorso de su mano limpio cualquier rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas-me siento un imbécil.

—Lo eres, te lo advertí.

Natsu lo fulminó con la mirada a pesar de que estos estaban ya cansados de tantas lágrimas.

—No quería creerte, deseaba que solo estuvieras mintiendo—le confeso, no obtuvo alguna respuesta por parte de Gray, solamente contempló la figura de su compañero desaparecer al ingresar al baño.

—A partir de ahora tendrás que creerme—le lanzó una toalla desde su escritorio—date una ducha, tu cara esta toda hinchada y mañana tus ojos lo estarán-señalo con una leve burla expuesta en su voz.

Natsu sin rechistar sujetó la toalla y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Aunque quería dejar de llorar se permitió continuar derramando lágrimas bajo el agua.

"Quisiera poder detener mi llanto..."

No percibió el tiempo que transcurrió desde que se había enfocado en su dolor, se conmovió al ver una cama improvisada y una taza de té humeante sobre el escritorio de Gray.

—Ul dijo que te hará bien algo caliente. Te veo más tranquilo.

—Tenías razón. Me hizo bien la ducha.

Cuando la casa se sumergió en el silencio ambos jóvenes se hallaban ya en sus respectivos lugares con sus miradas perdidas en el techo, solo Gray se animó a emitir una oración.

—Mañana será un nuevo día para ti. Sé que suena fácil, pero créeme, hay más cosas que vas a vivir, el dolor que sientes ahora...pronto se irá, no cometas el error de ser rencoroso como yo...

—Quisiera que fuera fácil. Pero...te lo agradezco.

Natsu por fin cerró sus ojos posteriormente de observar la luz de la luna bañando parte de su cuerpo, pensar en su existencia lo hacía perderse en sus incontrolables preguntas, pero por esa noche solo deseaba dormir luego de pasar gran parte de su día llorando.

La intranquilidad de la ruptura de sus sentimientos eran ciertamente algo molesto a la hora de querer abstraerse en el sueño, alrededor de las dos de la mañana se mantuvo observado con paciencia el techo iluminado casualmente por las luces de los escasos autos que pasaban. El sonido de los motores en medio del silencio de la noche le despertaba la sensación de soledad y destrucción. Para su fortuna a partir de las cuatro de la mañana todo se tiño de negro.

Despertó con la almohada de Gray golpeando su rostro, era imposible no percibir la pesadez de su cabeza. Supo que una ducha le aliviaría y fue Gray quien le brindo el beneficio de ser el primero en tomarla.

Permaneció en silencio respondiendo de ser necesario, no interpretaba la incertidumbre de sus sentimientos floreciendo como espinas para aferrarse con vehemencia en él. Ultear demostraba ser la hermana más dulce que había logrado ver, lo atendió como a uno más de la familia y se explayó comentando sobre el maravilloso tiempo y las infinitas posibilidades de pasar aquel dia, burlándose levemente de ellos por gastar ese día en el instituto. Aunque sus respuestas se basaban en gestos antes de marcharse con Gray se esforzó por mejorar por ello dio media vuelta y le sonrió a la mujer con sincero agradecimiento.

—Gracias por todo.

Ultear parpadeó emocionada, al fin el misterioso compañero de su hermano le dirigía unas palabras.

—No tienes que agradecer, eres un amigo de Gray. No olvides de disfrutar el día.

Llegar al instituto al lado de Gray dio que hablar, las chicas susurraban recordando la disputa pasada entre ellos y los observaban con tanta insistencia que tal vez creían obtendrían una respuesta. Durante las clases no escuchó al profesor, ni buscó la mirada de Lucy. No tenía más lágrimas que derramar y mucho menos lamento que dar. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido el interés, lo habían lastimado y parecía que atravesaba una tregua.

El timbre del receso fue crucial para despedir la tranquilidad de la clase, no se resistió cuando Gray se acercó y dejó descansar su brazo sobre su hombro.

—Estaba pensando. Hace unos días vi un anuncio de empleo, parecía una cafetería muy linda y necesitaban a dos meseros ¿qué dices?

No replicó, aunque comprendió la propuesta, sus ojos lo traicionaron al fijar su mirada en Lucy, el sol la iluminaba con tal insistencia que fue imposible no admirar su piel bañada en dorado y su cabello brillar más de lo normal, hace tiempo la contemplaba tan inalcanzable que cuando conoció el calor de su piel se engañó con la desgarradora ilusión de haber llegado a ella. La magia se arruinó al verla caminar al lado de Loke, él miraba a todos con gozo, comprendió entonces que así se sintió él hace tiempo. Probablemente Loke creía que Lucy ya no era inalcanzable, tal como le ocurrió a él y a Gray hace años atrás.

Descubrió en ese pequeño momento que amaba a Lucy como jamás había amado a nadie, pero antes de amarla él se amaba a sí mismo, inclino ese afecto para ser exclusivamente de ella y ahora debía volver a quererse para experimentar la libertad.

Ella lo examinó ignorando las palabras susurradas de Loke, sin embargo, Natsu no deseaba manifestar abiertamente sus sentimientos, sin alguna palabra escapó de su mirada y se refugió en la mirada de Gray.

—Suena genial, deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo luego de las clases.

El viento rozó su cuerpo, Lucy había pasado a su lado y ahora seguía su camino a espaldas de él. Se detuvo en cuanto ella se alejó, sus ojos brillaron asentados sobre la silueta de su amor.

Gray también estaba a su lado en las mismas condiciones, en silencio ambos se miraron.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero ser como tú. Todo este tiempo guardaste tanta ira por Lucy— habló él con determinación—ya lloré lo suficiente.

El pelinegro volvió a examinar el camino antes transcurrido por Lucy y sonrió aliviado, también en él se libraba una batalla. Lo único que supo es que estaba cansado de vivir con frustración, así que dio un par de palmadas contra la espalda de Natsu.

—Tienes razón. Yo también estoy cansado de ser la peor versión de mi—un par de carcajadas abandonaron su ser—estoy de acuerdo, deberíamos ir a preguntar por esos puestos luego de clases ¿te parece que antes vayamos por unos helados? ¡estoy ansioso por uno!

—¡Claro! —sonrió abiertamente para volver a retomar sus pasos—Gray, gracias por soportar mi llanto. Eres un gran amigo.

—Yo creo que podrías ser un gran amigo. No te preocupes, te enseñaré a serlo. Ya verás mis grandes virtudes desarrollando mi papel como amigo-llevó su mano a su pecho con orgullo—¡hasta querrás tenerme de padrino en tu boda!

—Te daré el beneficio de la duda—su risa resonó en el pasillo en cuanto sintió el golpe de Gray contra su hombro.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras comentando sobre los puestos libres en aquella cafetería y los gustos opuestos que tenían. El día podía ser disfrutado como Ultear dijo aquella cálida mañana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

.

.

 _No vuelvas_ _  
_ _No vuelvas sin razón_ _  
_ _No vuelvas_ _  
_ _Estaré a un millón de años luz_

 _ **Soda Stereo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Como todas las tardes luego de que el timbre anunciará el final de las clases, los alumnos se amontonaban en la amplia entrada carcajeando y armando planes, la mayoría anhelaba realizar alguna actividad antes que ir a casa. Después de todo, el invierno estaba desistiendo de predominar para permitir un poco más de tiempo de luz a la jornada.

Natsu estaba sorprendido por su determinación tomada hace apenas un par de horas, el lugar vacío de Lisanna fue ocupado por Gray, era inevitable no escuchar el murmullo de sus compañeros impactados por tal cambio de un día para otro.

—La calle es también muy linda, en cuanto vi el anuncio supe que era mi oportunidad y que ahora somos amigos es una señal—anunció luego de que abandonaran el salón, la sonrisa alegre de Gray le transmitía confianza.

—Si mis padres se enteran me darán un sermón.

—Sermón, espera ¿vives solo?

—Vivo solo, pero ellos me ayudan económicamente. Por eso en cuanto sepan esto dirán que no hace falta que trabaje.

—Entiendo—el pelinegro meditó unos segundos, no tenía idea de aquella parte de la vida del callado Natsu, no poseía alguna curiosidad por él hasta que lo vio cerca de Lucy. Tal vez debería estar agradecido con ella por haberlo conocido—de todas formas, es una gran experiencia. Estoy seguro que lo entenderán.

—También lo esperó—murmuró el pelirrosa luego de cruzar la primera avenida del instituto, alrededor de ellos los demás chicos se despedían e incluso jugaban entre golpes—es algo nuevo para mí y la verdad, en este momento deseo tener mucho que hacer.

—¡Perfecto! Esto te sacara de la rutina, te lo aseguro.

Ambos continuaron conversando sobre la situación familiar de cada uno, Natsu consiguió enterarse que los padres de él estaban trabajando fuera del país, Lyon es su hermano mayor por cuatro años y estaba estudiando en la universidad Lamia Scale, por otro lado, Ultear trabajaba como secretaria en las oficinas de la empresa de Ichiya. Para él era muy gratificante entender a Gray; mientras tanto Fullbuster concibió la razón por la que Natsu resaltaba en la clase académicamente. Fue un gran descubrimiento para él estar al tanto de la vida detrás del Dragneel que todos veían diariamente.

—Esta por oscurecer—observó Natsu en cuanto llegaron al centro de la ciudad, por su parte Gray parecía buscar con su mirada el lugar al que animosamente se refería, luego de unos segundos el pelinegro con un movimiento de cabeza registró un local que se hallaba entre tiendas de ropa. Dragneel a los lejos vislumbró alrededor de cuatro mesas fuera del local, todas con una decoración bastante agradables, el tono blanco resaltaba entre las luces que iluminaban la noche.

—Ultear dijo que tiene un buen amigo en este lugar, le dio gracia lo chico que es Magnolia—manifestó al admirar el cartel que daba nombre a la cafetería, ambos se echaron un vistazo y consintieron que el nombre parecía rudo y de fantasía para una cafetería bastante bonita.

—Titania...—musitó Natsu. Su amigo fue el primero en dar un paso al abrir la puerta y desencadenar un ruido proveniente de una pequeña campana, el lugar ostentaba una iluminación afable además de una perfecta sincronización, las mesas a pesar de hallarse vacías se hallaban perfectamente equipadas.

—¿Sientes ese aroma?—preguntó Gray a la vez que se deleitaba con el aroma a pan recién horneado.

—Es delicioso.

Al ingresar con más soltura percibieron a lo lejos unas mesas más grandes listas para grupos de hasta siete personas, ambos prestaron atención encantados a los cuadros exponiendo lo que la cafetería ofrecía como lo mejor de Magnolia, detuvieron su caminar frente a la barra con alrededor de diez asientos individuales con cómodas almohadas. El paso apresurado de un joven interrumpió la inspección de ambos estudiantes. De cabellos azules y sonrisa amable se acercó a ambos luego de dejar sobre una mesa su trapo.

—Bienvenidos a la cafetería Titania ¿Qué desean?—ambos fijaron su mirada en el tatuaje que destacaba en parte de su rostro, cualquiera lo hubiera confundido con un simple delincuente pero el semblante servicial y el hálito amistoso daban una imagen totalmente diferente.

—Venimos por el puesto de meseros—habló firmemente Gray.

El hombre asintió comprendiendo a lo que habían llegado, se quitó su delantal y pasó sus dedos sobre su mejilla pensativo.

—Soy Jellal Fernandez, también soy dueño de la cafetería ¿están completamente seguros de querer el puesto?

Gray dirigió su mirada a Natsu y sin cavilar de más confirmaron estar dispuestos a tomar el puesto. Jellal permitió que ambos tomaran asiento antes de desaparecer al cruzar la puerta trasera. En solo cuestión de segundos unos pasos resonaron y dejaron al descubierto a la mujer con la mirada más dura que ambos pudieron presenciar. Desde lejos apreciaban la fuerza de la mirada de aquella pelirroja que con a pesar una mancha de harina sobre su mejilla lucía realmente amenazante, temblaron en su lugar al tenerla frente a frente, esperaron la ametralladora de preguntas sobre experiencia y el inminente rechazo de ella, con los brazos cruzados y una desgarradora aura aniquiladora los recorrió echando un vistazo de arriba a abajo, su cabello escarlata caía sobre sus brazos, tras ella Jellal les sonreía con cierta compasión, intuyeron en aquel momento porque el joven dueño parecía estupefacto por la valentía de ambos al pedir empleo en "Titania"

El par de minutos que habían transcurrido ante la penetrante mirada de la mujer fueron equivalentes a una eternidad, se alejó de ambos y aflojó sus facciones, con una pequeña sonrisa aporreó la barra con las palmas de sus manos.

—¡Bienvenidos! Seré su jefa, Erza Scarlet. Necesito que llenen estas fichas con sus datos y tenemos que acordar el sueldo además del tiempo que trabajaran, son estudiantes por lo visto-interpretó dejando dos hojas con lapiceras, Jellal observaba el acontecimiento con los ojos totalmente grandes.

—¿Bienvenidos?—murmuró el peliazul.

—Bien...venidos—repitieron ambos chicos sujetando sus fichas, sin perder más tiempo se inclinaron repetidas veces frente a Erza con grandes lagrimones, la mujer elevó ambas manos negando ese gesto, como si fuera una orden sin pronunciar comenzaron a llenar sus fichas con urgencia.

—Los aceptaste bastante rápido—dilucidó Jellal al quedar al lado de Erza, ladeó su cabeza curioso al percatarse que la pelirroja ratificaba con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—No había más opción—giró su rostro y sus ojos indicaron cierta vergüenza—nadie quería el puesto...

Natsu y Gray detuvieron su accionar y quedamente fijaron sus miradas en la pelirroja que cubría su rostro con ambas manos y a Jellal quien le daba palmaditas a la vez les sonreía en forma de disculpa.

—Erza fue muy dura con los anteriores empleados—reveló retrocediendo en cuanto Erza se separó indignada por los recuerdos de aquella mala experiencia.

—¡Se lo merecían! Eran poco carismáticos y solo asustaban a los clientes—frunció sus labios unos segundos antes de dejar caer su mano frente a Gray y Natsu para sonreírles con seguridad—pero ustedes, parecen muy buenos trabajadores. Espero no equivocarme.

—¡En absoluto!

—Natsu y yo haremos un gran trabajo.

—Estoy seguro que será así—admitió Jellal con optimismo.

Sin una palabra más de por medio, ambos terminaron de llenar sus fichas y dieron la entrega luego de unos veinte minutos, a pesar de ser las ocho de la noche se tomaron la molestia de continuar en la cafetería con tal de escuchar atentamente las indicaciones de Jellal y Erza, los pedidos estaban a cargo de Jellal y Erza era quien se encargaba del delicioso menú. Sus uniformes eran bastante pulcros sin llegar a la informalidad. Tendrían un gran sueldo por mes asimismo de ciertos incentivos que les otorgarían con el tiempo.

—De acuerdo—la mujer se inclinó para tomar entre sus manos un cuaderno—Natsu y Gray trabajaran de lunes a viernes luego de clases, la cafetería cierra alrededor de las diez de la noche. Los días martes y miércoles Juvia vendrá a darles una mano. Ah, ya la conocerán.

—Genial, esperó nos llevemos bien con ella—acotó Natsu, a su lado el pelinegro expresó querer lo mismo.

—No se preocupen, es algo seria, pero es una buena compañera.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido a tal punto que ambos gritaron sorprendidos al reparar que eran las diez de la noche, a pesar de no ser su primer día de trabajo colaboraron en lograr que todo estuviera en orden antes de cerrar, se despidieron de Erza y Jellal luego de descubrir que ambos eran esposos.

—Parecen una pareja muy trabajadora—observó Gray reteniendo nuevamente su bolso.

—Además se nota mucho la unión que tienen—demarcó mientras cruzaban una avenida—demos lo mejor en el trabajo—el pelirrosa alzó su mano para estrechar la mano de Gray, el muchacho se detuvo con una notable sorpresa, no obstante, no dudo en estrechar la mano de Natsu con un gesto.

La noche de Natsu estuvo repleta de pensamientos sobre como concurriría el día siguiente, no tuvo el espacio de concurrir a sus dolores más profundos, el nombre de Lucy se ausentó de su ser aquella noche, la emoción por algo nuevo que realizar adormeció sus sentimientos de la manera más justa posible.

.

La mañana se hallaba bastante fresca, al salir de su departamento advirtió que su entusiasmo golpeaba su pecho hasta provocarle cosquillas. Tomó el bus con el optimismo trabajando, antes de bajar se animó a desbloquear su celular y buscar a Lisanna entre sus contactos, dubitativo escribió y borro alrededor de cinco veces.

—Vamos Natsu...es tu amiga, murmuró volviendo a escribir con seguridad. Al percatarse que el bus llegaba a su destino, con cierta torpeza se puso de pie y se retuvo hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, antes de bajar por las escaleras del transporte envió el mensaje y guardo su celular.

 _Liss, espero estés bien. Quería decirte que es un gran día. Anímate a comprobarlo, por cierto, tengo trabajo. No les digas nada a mis padres. Nos vemos, Liss._

Los comentarios de Gray eran realmente entretenidos, fue divertido descubrir que ambos discutían cada hora, pero eran esas discusiones sin mala intención y sobre todo animada para sus compañeros. Natsu se mantuvo tan concentrado durante las clases y en pelear con Gray que no se le paso por la cabeza que Lucy llegó observarlo en un par de ocasiones. Cuando adquirió conciencia de sus agotadoras acciones estaba parado frente a su casillero donde yacía su uniforme. Al salir del vestidor acomodando su camisa distinguió que aún no se hallaba rastro de los clientes.

—En pocos momentos llegaran. Nuestros principales consumidores son los estudiantes—aclaró Jellal acomodando unas sillas.

—En especial las estudiantes—siguió Erza con los ojos entrecerrados—¿No es así, Jellal?

El joven concibió una corriente retorcida en su espalda, con movimientos robóticos observó a Natsu y Gray confirmando lo intensas que eran aquellas estudiantes, hace menos de un mes debía de controlar la emoción de esas adolescentes a la vez que combatía con los celos de su esposa.

—Si tienen algún inconveniente con alguna de ellas no duden en pedir ayuda de Erza y Juvia—señalo lamentando lo agobiados que probablemente se sentirían.

—Muchas gracias, pero creo que Gray será quien pida ayuda con frecuencia—manifestó el pelirrosa adecuando las mangas de su camisa, en su lugar Erza desertó de recolectar los ingredientes para su delicioso pastel de fresas, Jellal le lanzó una mirada curiosa a Gray quien solo subió ambos brazos a sus costados con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas, Natsu?—aventuró Erza al dejar el tarro de harina sobre la barra—eres bastante atractivo ¿no lo creen todos?

—La verdad, nunca se dio cuenta que algunas compañeras lo consideran atractivo. El problema es que es bastante callado—el pelinegro por unos segundos tomó asiento y soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de Natsu, fue como si le hubieran lanzado un balde con pequeños cubos de hielo, su rostro sonrojado no hacía más que delatarlo. Los tres presentes comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, fueron unos cortos segundos livianos antes que la campana del local notificará la presencia de algún cliente, fue Jellal quien dio unos pasos lidiando para detener su ataque de carcajadas, por el momento era el más estable de los cuatro.

—Bienveni...—la sonrisa inmediatamente desapareció del rostro de Jellal al igual que Erza, aquella expresión afligida fue motivo para que aquel rubio esbozara su característica sonrisa retorcida—Jackal...

—Hola, Jellal—gesticuló ocultando sus manos entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones para iniciar su camino hasta adentrarse al local, examinó sin reservas el lugar silbando con una fingida sorpresa—no cambio mucho, por lo que veo solo cambiaron el personal—sus ojos salvajes se dirigieron a Gray y Natsu, ambos no pudieron evitar percibir aquella pesada atmosfera y la dureza que emanaba Jackal.

—Supe que saliste muy pronto—interrumpió Erza con una voz severa, el rubio rápidamente le destinó una mirada a la pelirroja, cruzó sus brazos y permitió que el peso de su cuerpo recayera sobre su pierna derecha.

—Así es, se tragan el buen comportamiento—Jackal sonrió abiertamente como si sus palabras fueran suficiente—me voy a portar muy bien ¿de acuerdo? No dejare que ustedes de nuevo estén dándome reprimendas.

—Jackal, si a lo que viniste es a intimidarnos déjame decirte que...

—Eh eh eh cuidado con lo que digas, Jellal—interrumpió el rubio con sus manos levantadas—esta vez no me contendré por el cariño que les tengo a ustedes.

—Jackal, sabes que era lo mejor.

Natsu advirtió que la arrogancia y tranquilidad de Jackal se había esfumado en cuanto sus ojos rasgados brillaron fijamente hacia su jefe, sin pensarlo se interpuso para evitar que Jackal actuará agresivamente, Gray reaccionó y se mantuvo alerta por si algo ocurría.

—Por favor le voy a pedir que se retire, Jackal—a diferencia de otras veces su voz sonó clara y potente, rígido en su lugar el pelirrosa rogaba internamente porque nada saliera de control.

—¿Quién te crees que eres empleaducho?—rugió el rubio, no iba a permitir que ese desconocido se introdujera en sus asuntos con el matrimonio Fernandez—no es tu asunto, ni mucho menos el tuyo—aclaró mirando también a Gray.

—Es nuestro asunto, viniste a intimidar a nuestros jefes mientras trabajábamos, no vamos a permitir esta falta de respeto—agregó Gray, el pelirrosa ratificó aun con la mirada fija en Jackal.

No pensaron que Jackal se limitara a reír moviendo sus manos a la vez que sus pasos se aproximaban a la salida.

—Que buenos empleados se consiguieron—comentó despectivamente, su expresión se tornó dura—ya hablaremos.

Todos comenzaron a respirar con tranquilidad en cuanto la puerta se cerró secamente, Erza suspiró con la mirada baja sin decir alguna palabra cuando Jellal abandonó el lugar para refugiarse en la pequeña oficina del local. Solo Erza estuvo de pie tras la barra esperando encontrar las palabras para darle una explicación a Natsu y Gray, no deseaban presionarla por ello ambos comenzaron a ordenar las sillas, supieron que probablemente unos veinte minutos fueron los que corrieron hasta que la pelirroja comenzó a hablar.

—Lamento eso, Jackal solo está molesto con nosotros a pesar que lo hicimos por su bien.

—No te preocupes, Erza—platicó rápidamente Gray.

—Así es, a pesar que los conocemos de poco tiempo creemos que son sensatos.

—Jackal antes era muy amable y...—la mujer se perdió por unos segundos en sus recuerdos—pensar que íbamos a ser familia.

—¿Familia?—ambos jóvenes se miraron intrigados por el dato, una pequeña sonrisa iluminada por la nostalgia se dibujó en el rostro de Erza.

—Sí, Jackal hace años tuvo una relación con la prima de Jellal.

—Sí, mi prima—interrumpió el peliazul saliendo con unas tazas entre sus manos, el sonido de las tazas siendo ajustadas en orden sobre la barra fue acompañado por la campana de la puerta, listos para atender a su primer cliente los jóvenes se aproximaron para cumplir su labor. Jellal renunció a su quehacer y sus ojos se humedecieron al verla parada frente a las mesas—Lucy...

La rubia pestañeo inundaba por la brutalidad de sus sentimientos, ver a Jellal y Erza le dio paz, pero advertir la presencia de Gray y Natsu la volvió a confundir, sus labios se abrieron presas de la incomodidad que invadía sus sentidos. Sus achocolatados ojos viajaban hacia los presentes intercaladamente sin poder pensar en su próximo movimiento.

—Mierda—murmuró Gray al comprender por fin, se suponía que debían olvidar todo y mantenerse en calma, pero allí estaba la vida escupiéndolos nuevamente. Sin siquiera mover su cabeza sus ojos fueron directos a Natsu temeroso de su reacción.

El corazón de Natsu latía desenfrenado, quería olvidarla, estaba feliz de haber resistido ir a buscar a Lucy por un día completo, estaba efusivo por querer sentirse nuevo, no obstante, allí estaba ella, de pie frente a ellos, frente a él.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Llorar, sonreír o simplemente dejar escapar una palabrota.

Estaba en silencio esperando el siguiente movimiento por parte de ella, no iba a caer a pesar de percibir el deseo de abrazarla con fuerza, no podía permitirse volver a su estado más vulnerable luego de prometerse avanzar.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Magnolia es muy pequeña, ridículamente pequeña, probablemente Ultear si conociera las circunstancias se hallaría carcajeando de gozo.

Pero no estaba allí. Con el corazón latiendo con intensidad cerró sus ojos unos instantes para ignorar el temblor de sus manos sujetando su pequeña libreta, tomó aíre y luchó por mantener la compostura.

—Sea bienvenida—módulo Natsu, para su fortuna sus primeras palabras sonaron serenas y creía que su rostro transmitía esa misma sensación. Escuchó el movimiento de Gray, quien impresionado por la actual coyuntura reaccionó escapando de su estado inerte.

Lucy intentó evitar desenmascarar su asombroso, jamás creería que Dragneel trabajaría en la cafetería de su primo, debía ser una despiadada broma, agitó su cabeza dando unas silenciosas gracias por el recibimiento y vagamente buscó a Jellal con la mirada.

Fernandez permaneció ensimismado por la sorpresa tan grata de verla allí que pasó por alto la reacción incómoda de los tres estudiantes, se apresuró hacía ella y la abrazo con afán.

—Niña ¿te das cuenta del tiempo que paso?—vacilante la muchacha correspondió sinceramente el abrazo, sus finos dedos presionaban la espalda del peliazul—debes estar agotada, toma asiento—en cuanto se deslizó del contacto se percató que sus dos meseros observaban fijamente la escena.

Tuvo la intención explicar la condición de los eventos ocurridos, pero la campana volvió a sonar, está vez con un grupo de alumnos, en pocos segundos la hora punta del negocio comenzaría.

Natsu y Gray simplemente intentaron esquivar algún tipo de contacto con Lucy pasando de ella para encaminar a los alumnos hacía las mesas y tomar órdenes.

— ¡Son nuevos! ¡Mira mira Yui!

—Es ciento. Hace una semana vinimos y no estaban ustedes ¡es un placer!

Complacido agradecieron internamente haber recibido las advertencias por parte de Jellal y Erza, no fue una sorpresa que aquel grupo de chicas fueran tan efusivas con la noticia de los nuevos meseros. Gray se encargó de aquel grupo mientras Natsu trabajaba con un par de muchachas que ingresaron segundos después.

—Jellal yo...—el movimiento constante de los presentes la cohibió a tal punto que emitía ojeadas cautelosas a su alrededor—quería saber si estabas enterado sobre lo de Jackal.

—Vino hace unos minutos atrás—su voz paso inadvertida para cualquier curioso ocasional.

—Se atrevió—mordió su labio inferior con el ceño fruncido, no esperaba que llegará a la cafetería tan rápido. El peliazul le sonrió con amabilidad y negó con su cabeza para ayudarla a tomar asiento.

—Luego hablamos sobre ese tema—interrumpió—Natsu, por favor toma la orden de Lucy—solicitó el jefe, antes de dirigirse a la barra la miró—disculpa si me ausento unos minutos, Erza debe necesitar ayuda, ah, Natsu se encargará de tu pedido.

Podía haberle pedido a Gray aquel favor, claro que si, después de todo Fullbuster se encontraba a una mesa de ambos atento a una próxima necesidad por parte de los clientes, no obstante, la vida lo detestaba a tal punto que lo estaba poniendo a tambalear frente a una tortuosa prueba.

Evitó avizorar hacía la nada con sus pensamientos enredados entre sí, era la compostura ante todo. Estaba seguro que podría transmitir sus deseos por dejarla atrás definitivamente. Por más que el delicado perfil de Lucy a su juicio fuera precioso se asentó frente a la mesa desencadenando el propio sonido de su bolígrafo de punta retráctil.

—Su orden, por favor.

Lucía irreal a tal punto que se sentía flotar como en sus sueños, para su pequeño malestar Lucy volteó pensativa y con sus grandes ojos lo examinó por un largo rato.

—Señorita—avisó el pelirrosa.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño sonido como disculpa e inmediatamente sus finos dedos se trasladaron sobre las prolijas letras del menú.

—Veamos...solo voy a querer un café con Salsa de Chocolate-Moka Latte—expresó extendiendo su brazo para entregarle el menú.

Envidiaba la tranquilidad que mostraba Lucy ante él. Terminó de escribir el pedido y retuvo el menú antes de sentirse inevitablemente traicionado.

Consideró que era un ser sin importancia ya que ella no se mostraba turbada por lo ocurrido. Bueno, tiene a Loke, desganado fue directo con Jellal para entregar el pedido.

El murmullo de los presentes acompañado del sonido de sus tazas y demás utensilios logró relajarlo un instante.

Gray se acercó inquieto por su estado actual, jugueteaba con el borde de su libreta a la vez que se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo va todo?

—¿Cómo debería estar? ¿Puedes creerlo? Vino como si nada—la observó nuevamente, Lucy permanecía con la mirada fija—todo marchaba bien, ni la recordé durante el día de ayer, solo su nombre paso por mi cabeza antes de dormir, pero es normal ¿no?

—Es parte del duelo, lo es. Es normal.

—Y ahora esto—sus hombros se relajaron un instante, hablar le producía bienestar.

Gray rascó su mejilla avergonzado, su plan era que se mantuviera lo suficientemente ocupado para de a poco desplazar a Lucy.

—Podemos dejar el trabajo, estoy seguro que por la zona hay más cafeterías. Luego de terminar todo hablaríamos con Erza y Jellal.

Tentadora propuesta, lo meditó el tiempo suficiente como para negar con su cabeza para sorpresa de Fullbuster. Era cierto, tenía la potestad para escapar en ese momento, sin embargo, estaba seguro que mantenerse firme era parte de su reto personal. La presencia y el vínculo de Lucy con su trabajo le causaba conflicto. Pero no se retiraría. Debía exponerse ante ella las veces que sean necesarias para adquirir la naturalidad de la ruptura.

—Trabajemos aquí, es muy cómodo y dudo que los jefes sean tan amables como Erza y Jellal.

—Tienes razón, tuvimos buena fortuna.

—Ya prometimos trabajar dando lo mejor.

—¡Disculpe! ¡la cuenta por favor!

—¡Ya voy!—Gray le asestó unas palmadas contra la espalda a Natsu y sonrió alejándose—da lo mejor también.

Natsu se mantuvo atento a los pedidos de los clientes, en pequeños momentos sus ojos viajaban curiosos a Lucy, paciente y con la mirada entre la nada aún esperaba su pedido.

Luego de un par de minutos Jellal se asomó desde su lugar para llamar la atención del pelirrosa, intrigado por la misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro de su jefe se acercó dispuesto a aceptar las siguientes órdenes.

—Solo quería avisarte que el pedido de Lucy estará en unos minutos—habló limpiando sus manos— ¿es muy linda, no?

—Ah. Así es—tal vez Jellal estaba tan emocionado con la presencia de Lucy que no se percató de aquella cortante respuesta.

—Lucy, fue como una niña. Siempre fuimos tan cercanos.

Abandonó sus sentimientos personales para enfocarse en el semblante de Jellal, sus palabras se tornaron suaves pero teñidas de nostalgia, estuvo al lado de su padre lo suficiente para aprender a diferenciar dos tipos de miradas nostálgicas, las nostálgicas que todos tenían alguna vez con el latente deseo de tener la oportunidad de revivirlas y las miradas nostálgicas tristes, mucho recurrían hacía esos recuerdos con el fin de comparar sus realidades o quererse tan poco como para añorarlas por más que despertarán el más terrible dolor.

Jellal poseía una combinación de ambas, le basto solo unos segundos para discernir que entre Jellal y Lucy una historia se escondía y probablemente era gris.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó con ansias culposas por ver algo más.

Jellal evadió sus pensamientos y le sonrió para alejarse de la barra.

—Muy bien, mejor que ayer lo estoy—fue suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas—espera un segundo traeré el pedido de Lucy.

Suspiró en su lugar y cruzó sus brazos, la volvió a mirar y le pareció tan distante, era imposible concebir algún vestigio de su estado emocional o tal vez de lo que pensaba. Incluso cuando dejó su pedido sobre la mesa ella solo se limitó a agradecer sin mirarlo directamente.

—Gracias.

—Jellal me aviso que pronto vendrá a verte—explicó con cautela, esperó alguna reacción diferente, pero fue un solo movimiento el que ella efectuó. No había nada que hacer, abandonó la mesa sin antes retroceder al creer escuchar algo por parte de Lucy, sin embargo, ella estaba ya degustando su café, era imposible que ella buscará decirle algo más.

Estaba algo cansado, no obstante, ver a los clientes abandonar el local satisfechos mitigaba parte del cansancio. Gray estaba sentado en una de las mesas con las piernas abiertas y dándose aire con uno de los menús.

—No pensé que esto agotaría—murmuró, Natsu asintió en su lugar y continuó deleitándose con el vaso de limonada rebosante de hielo—por cierto, estoy algo intrigado, Jellal habló con Lucy demasiado, ah ¡lo siento!—el pelinegro se cubrió la boca por sacar a Lucy en la conversación, dio gracias a su Dios porque Erza y Jellal no se hallarán cerca.

—No te preocupes...también tengo preguntas—admitió con vergüenza.

Era inevitable, cuando el local estuvo ocupado por pocas personas Erza y Jellal se sentaron en la mesa con Lucy y pasaron alrededor de una hora hablando. La rubia en variadas ocasiones levantaba la voz claramente furiosa y sus gestos ávidos por desconocidos sentimientos pasionales emanaban de ella.

A pesar de haber pasado una gran jornada laboral, ver a Lucy significaba la crueldad de su suerte, en su primer día para rematar. No obstante, Natsu tuvo que ver salir a Lucy de la cafetería para recapacitar si el día fue realmente terrible, era cierto que no deseaba verla pero había dejado de lado el hecho que incluso eran compañeros. Erza tan curiosa como era de costumbre comentó vagamente mientras esperaban a que Jellal saliera de la cocina.

—Me percaté que Lucy tiene el uniforme femenino de el mismo que ustedes llevaron hace días—fue imposible no percibir la intriga de la pelirroja.

Como era de costumbre Gray se adelantó a dar explicaciones.

—Ah, sí. Lucy es nuestra compañera de aula.

Erza achicó sus ojos y ladeo la cabeza mirándolos admirada, inmediatamente sus dedos atraparon uno de sus mechones rojos y comenzó a jugar con las puntas.

—Ya veo—susurró—al parecer a pesar de eso, no son cercanos.

—No, no lo somos—acompaño Natsu desviando su mirada, supuso que probablemente Gray estaba esperando para dar el siguiente paso.

—Es una lástima.

Aquello fue tan extraño, Natsu al llegar a su departamento aún experimentaba todo lo ocurrido tan vivo. Tenía historia al día siguiente y no encontró mejor forma de distraerse que leyendo hasta las dos de mañana sobre la independencia de Magnolia.

.

Despertó con el tono de unas campanas acompañadas de unos brillos, estiró su mano y sujetó su celular creyendo que probablemente era su madre pidiendo el reporte del día. No obstante, ver el nombre de Lisanna lo despertó por completo, se reincorporó y dejó caer sus sábanas. Ella lo estaba esperando fuera de su edificio.

El ascensor ese día se hallaba especialmente lento, saludo a sus vecinos y al llegar a la primera planta corrió sujetando su mochila. Lisanna estaba parada frente a un poste con la mirada perdida en la pantalla de su celular.

—¡Lisanna!—la joven albina elevó su mirada y guardó su celular para levantar la mano en un tímido saludo—es bueno verte.

No se exasperó cuando Lisanna permaneció observándolo durante un minuto en silencio, le era extraño volver a verla luego de unos días, la acción de su amiga lo tomó por sorpresa que retrocedió un par de pasos cuando se inclinó frente a él.

— ¡Perdóname! ¡Me porte muy mal contigo!

—Vamos, no digas eso. Lisanna no tienes que hacer eso, por favor.

La albina por fin lo miró a los ojos aún con deseos de llorar, sin contenerse más le dio unos golpes amigablemente sobre su cabeza como cuando eran unos niños.

—Nunca me enojaría con mi amiga. Discúlpame a mí por no pensar en tus sentimientos.

—Tonto, es mi culpa por hacerte sentir mal. Fue algo mío sentir algo por ti. No es tu culpa y no debes cargar con eso.

Sinceramente le sorprendió la actitud tan positiva de Lisanna, ambos emprendieron el camino como antes, no obstante, no podía pasar por alto mirarla de reojo, esa mañana presintió que Lisanna le dio una lección, no comprendía muy bien cual era, pero ansiaba recordarlo en el futuro.

Se pusieron al corriente de lo ocurrido, durante sus días ausentes se mantuvo ayudando a Mirajane en su restaurante además de que pasó más tiempo con Sting, un vecino al cual conocía él también desde su infancia. Agradecía que Lisanna haya pasado unos días tranquilos.

—¿Cómo estás con Lucy?

—Olvida lo de Lucy—aclaró firmemente, ignorando la persistencia de Lisanna, él continuó caminando deseando que no preguntará más.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Natsu soltó un bufido mientras cerraba sus ojos y lanzaba un quejido.

—Simplemente no funciona. Listo, por favor no preguntes más.

No deseaba poner a Natsu de mal humor, así que se conformó con aquella ambigua explicación. Para ella las cosas cambiaron en poco tiempo, Natsu no solo evitaba cualquier contacto visual con Lucy, quien ahora solo permanecía callada con la mirada fija en los paisajes de Magnolia sino que Gray se acercaba a él amistosamente, su llegada no fue impedimento para pedirle a Bisca cambiar de lugar. En una ocasión golpeó su cabeza contra su pupitre sospechado que seguía soñando.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Gray presuroso. Strauss asintió aún anodada.

—Ustedes... ¿amigos?

Gray lo afirmó con un gesto y abrazó repentinamente a Natsu evitando así que por más que el pelirrosa se resistiera no se alejará.

—Grandes amigos.

—¡Gray suéltame!

—¡Claro que no! Eres mi amigo y tengo derecho a darte todos los abrazos que quiera.

—Que viene el profesor ¡Suéltame!

—¡Jamás!

El profesor Wakaba ingresó al aula con unas llamativas ojeras, permitió que su maleta cayera sobre su escritorio estrepitosamente antes de pararse frente a todos y hablará con una voz rasposa.

—Buenos días, alumnos—los presentes devolvieron el saludo y esperaron alguna especie de comunicado—como saben estamos... ¡Gray! ¡Suelta a Natsu!

—¡Bien!—acompañado por las risas del salón el pelinegro liberó a Natsu.

—Bien cómo iba diciendo. Dentro de un mes se celebrará el cincuenta aniversario del instituto de Fairy tail. En este evento Fairy Tail abrirá sus puertas al público para que admiren la obra y su compromiso con la educación—el profesor fue hasta su escritorio y sacó unas hojas—les entregaré la siguiente ficha en donde cada uno pondrá a tres potenciales encargados del salón, escribirán sus nombres y el porqué.

El salón se quedó en silencio por diez minutos, todos se lanzaban pequeñas miradas y escribían en sus lugares, al parecer los favoritos para ocupar el puesto eran Freed, Levy y Gajeel.

—Muy bien, la siguiente semana traeré los resultados y comenzaremos a hablar de los preparativos.

La clase de geografía fue más normal de lo que todos esperaron, estaban repasando los últimos temas antes del examen de unidad, por lo tanto muchos luchaban por llenar sus cuadernos de apuntes con datos que consideraban importantes.

Lisanna se acopló muy bien en la relación naciente entre Natsu y Gray, nadie en su sano juicio le diría que ambos se llevarían bien luego de aquel altercado, la vida era demasiado impredecible. Las horas en el instituto transcurriendo como todos los demás días. La luz del atardecer estaba comenzado a bañar gran parte del edificio y a todos los estudiantes.

—Estoy segura que será muy divertido dar la bienvenida a los de afuera—comentó Lisanna.

—Puede que sí, mientras no me den un gran trabajo estoy satisfecho—el pelinegro suspiró, probablemente le pedirían que presenté alguna demostración del club de Básquet.

—Gray, Gray acepta tu destino—aclaró Natsu.

—¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta de la presión de hacer tus jugadas mientras te miran!?

—Gray—el peligrosa comenzó a reír apuntándolo con una clara diversión—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Se supone que la gente te mirá mientras juegas!

—¡Pero no de esa forma!

—¿Qué forma?—la albina se asomó intrigada, por el contrario Gray se abrazó a si mismo con un fingido victimismo.

—Lujuriosa.

Natsu estalló a carcajadas y se lanzó contra Gray desestabilizando su equilibrio. Ambos cayeron al suelo en cuanto Lisanna pegó un pequeño grito.

Los demás alumnos deberían estar riendo por ese nuevo espectáculo, sin embargo, la albina notó que todos susurraban y miraban directamente a la entrada. Los tres continuaron caminando aunque Natsu y Gray forcejeaban en el trayecto. Todos se juntaban en un punto, especialmente en la primera esquina de la cuadra donde se ubicaba el instituto.

—¡Debía suponer que estabas con esta zorra!

Natsu dejó de forcejear y distinguió que quienes llamaban la atención eran nada menos de Lucy y Loke.

—Oh, rayos—farfulló Gray, por más que los alumnos estuvieran rodeando la situación ellos tenían visión de lo que ocurría.

Loke no parecía saber lidiar con ese escándalo, Lucy estaba contra el muro siendo acorralada por una mujer de cabello verde ondulado, la señalaba con tal desprecio que parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría contra Lucy.

—¡Karen basta!—exclamó Loke sujetándola de su brazo, en ocasiones miraba a los espectadores exasperado.

—¡No me digas como actuar! ¿¡Qué hacías con ella!?

—¡Qué es mi amiga! ¡Entiende!

—¡Ja, amiga! ¡Me quieres ver la cara de estúpida!—inmediatamente la mujer volvió a dirigirse a Lucy—¡debería darte vergüenza! ¡Contéstame, maldita!

Natsu distinguió la mirada sin luz de Lucy, no se inmutaba ante los gritos de esa mujer, no parecía interesada en defenderse ni mucho menos en mirarla. Estaba ausente en su propia condena.

—Dios mío, debe ser una error de esa mujer—comentó Lisanna, ante el silencio de Gray y Natsu se preocupó por avanzar—deberíamos ayudarla, están ventilando algo tan delicado.

Lucy por un instante reaccionó y alzó su mirada, desde su posición no le fue imposible ver a Natsu, Gray y Lisanna, tal vez fue imaginación de Natsu, pero vio en sus ojos por un momento un inmenso dolor y bochorno, hubiera indagado más si ella no hubiera apartado sus ojos de él.

—No es buena idea—respondió Gray al apartar su vista de aquello.

—Pero...es nuestra compañera—la muchacha no era partidaria de tales actos, en un principio Lucy no era de su agrado, pero no le desearía jamás algo así—¿Natsu?

El pelirrosa tuvo muchas ganas de intervenir y defenderla con tal de verla a salvo, no obstante, descubrió que nada le obligaba a hacerlo. Se limitó a concebir que defender a Lucy era contraproducente para su estabilidad.

—No—sentenció él para retomar el camino seguido por Gray.

Solo Lisanna se quedó unos segundos más, le preocupaba aquel repentino cambio. Vislumbró nuevamente a Natsu y Gray alejarse, resignada también los imitó, no sin antes pensar que era un hecho irrevocable que las cosas habían cambiado, su intriga solo resonaba en cuanto sería el tiempo. No era la indicada para meterse en aquel asunto, se distanció de aquel grupo de alumnos, de los gritos de Karen y de una Lucy claramente vacía.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11**

.

.

 _Las palabras fueron avispas_  
 _Y las calles como dunas_  
 _Cuando aún te espero llegar_  
 _En un ataúd guardo tu tacto_  
 _y una corona_  
 _Con tu pelo enmarañado_  
 _Queriendo encontrar_  
 _un arcoiris infinito_

 _ **Héroes Del Silencio**_

.

.

.

.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas Natsu confirmó lo que una vez leyó vagamente, el cuchicheo de los alumnos, las miradas despectivas, los atrevidos comentarios destructivos comprobaban que una novedad era el desencadenante para el cruel bullicio.

Cada día se auscultaban nuevas risas y frases desastrosas. Una mañana Gray gritó interrumpiendo la burla de un par de chicas al iniciar conversación sobre Lucy, aunque pretendió preguntar no lo hizo. Comprendía perfectamente la irritación, después de todo Lucy era importante para Gray de la misma manera que continuaba siéndolo para él.

—Que desastre—se quejó Lisanna luego de dejar caer su pan de mala manera sobre la vieja mesa—¡es terrible oírlas cuchichear en el baño! ¡es como el nido!

—Amén, hermana—cantó Gray antes de beber su gaseosa—cuéntame más.

Natsu accedió intentando encontrarles el lado divertido a tantos relatos descabellados.

—¿Cuál de las dos? —interrogó con ironía—¿la historia de que Natsu te quitó a Lucy? O ¿qué Lucy se interpuso entre el romance de ustedes dos?

—¡Rayos! —murmuró Natsu con los ojos grandes de la impresión—yo...con Gray ¡mátame!

—¡Deja de resistirte a mis encantos!

—¡Me resisto!

Lisanna suspiró al ser testigo de una nueva discusión entre ellos, no entendía si Natsu era idiota o evitaba a propósito no ver a Lucy, dirigió su mirada para encontrar a la rubia sentada en una solitaria mesa encerraba en un mundo dentro de ese celular.

—Es muy triste—murmuró al escuchar a unas muchachas departir sobre Lucy.

Los alumnos del último año de preparatoria pasaron la última semana zanganeando con tal de adquirir el conocimiento necesario para los exámenes próximos. Durante esa época era común que muchos vieran con recelo el cuaderno de apuntes de Dragneel, a simple vista fulguraba generoso en hojas sublimemente utilizadas. Los celos incrementaron cuando se percataron que Natsu prestaba con confianza sus apuntes a Lisanna y Gray, nadie menos ni más. No encontraban más consuelo que involucrarlo en los rumores con Lucy, presumían que tales palabras harían sentir mal a Natsu y Gray. No obstante, fue todo lo contrario y dejó en evidencia lo inmaduros que eran todos.

Pero los rumores eran rumores. Seguirían su rumbo natural a pesar del arrepentimiento de quienes lo esparcieron, lamentablemente se sostenía por el altercado que ambos protagonizaron hace ya un mes.

Ese día no fue especialmente diferente, más miradas y la pregunta naciente de qué clase de relación compartieron Lucy y Jackal, el muchacho pelirrosa no impedía regañarse internamente por esa inevitable incógnita.

—Debes intentar pensar en otra cosa—musitó luego de zarandear su cabeza y tomar entre sus manos su camisa perfectamente lavada.

La lucha interna de Natsu estaba atravesando el peor momento, repasar que todos hablaban de Lucy y su escandalosa relación no formaba más que un inevitable malestar.

—¡Levanta ese tarro de harina! —escapó de sus pensamientos y prontamente terminó de abotonar el último botón en cuanto Erza apareció con sus brazos cruzados—estás vivo, creí que habías muerto y por eso vine a buscarte.

—Lo...siento, estoy algo cansado por los próximos exámenes.

Sonrió luego de expresar su flojo argumento, con apenas tres semanas en "Titania" descubrió que Erza era recta en los momentos indicados, la peliroja achicó su mirada y asintió lentamente.

—Esperó que lo que te atormenta por fin vea su fin—comentó antes de salir de la habitación.

Atestiguó que era terrible intentando disfrazar sus pensamientos, probablemente Gray lo percibió también. Salió liberando un largo suspiro, en una de las mesas Juvia ayudaba a Gray con unas sillas.

Prácticamente Juvia recibió hace semanas atrás a los nuevos con mucha cautela, se limitaba a soltar frases cortas y responder con cierta distancia en cuanto tenían un tiempo libre. No obstante, durante esa primera semana Gray consiguió obtener una conversación y ella sin poder escapar respondía cordialmente hasta que Fullbuster empezó a expresar su amor por los helados. Juvia animada platicó con ellos y sonreía abiertamente frente a los chicos.

—Oh, Natsu buenas tardes—la muchacha dio los últimos retoques antes de dirigirse a la siguiente mesa.

—Hola, Juvia ¿cómo te fue en tus clases?

—Juvia me contó que su profesor de antropología estaba furioso porque Juvia fue la única en llevar su avance—se adelantó Gray

—Se suponía que en la universidad tienes que trabajar de más—interpretó Natsu extrañado, la joven asintió en respuesta y alzó sus manos a sus costados.

—Por eso mismo es que el profesor José explotó de furia.

Los tres soltaron pequeñas risas antes de que la jornada laboral diera su inicio. Aprovechando que Juvia se mantenía alejada el pelirrosa se acercó a Gray con la voz baja acompañada de un atisbo suspicaz.

—Noté que Juvia es muy linda.

Gray escapó de su ensimismamiento y observó confundido a Natsu.

—Si lo es. Es muy amable y linda—concordó, aunque era de esperar aquella reacción el pelinegro retrocedió y lo apuntó con la mano temblorosa—¡te gusta!

Gray estaba tan seguro de su especulación que incluso se recriminó haber gritado aquello exponiendo a su amigo.

—¿Qué? ¡no! ¡eres un idiota!

—Perdón...yo creí.

—Pero a ti te parece interesante, en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos me di cuenta que no eres muy atento con quienes no te importan—dijo él con un sutil orgullo impregnado—eres muy amable con Juvia y ella, bueno, creo que le llamas la atención.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —luego de que Natsu asintiera con una sonrisa resplandeciente de victoria le encajó un golpe sobre su hombro—no digas tonterías, yo...bueno.

—Lucy...—terminó Dragneel, no lo culpaba, el tiempo podía curar, pero no olvidar, no podía explicarle a Gray que también apreciaba la calidez del tacto de la rubia—¡Dios! ¡Dejemos de hablar de eso!

—¡Así es! ¡deja de preguntarme cosas raras!

—¿Qué clase de cosas raras? —ambos voltearon enérgicamente al ver a Erza con una sonrisa repleta de la más espantosa curiosidad.

Amaban a la campana por interrumpir la tediosa tarea de explicar el contenido de la conversación, desde esa misteriosa visita por parte de Lucy el acontecimiento no se volvió a repetir muy a pesar que Jellal lanzará miradas afligidas a la puerta cada vez que un cliente ingresaba. La cotidianidad dominaba los últimos días con una extraña dulzura, el día siguiente estaba destinada a ser de la misma manera, Natsu estaba totalmente seguro que así era de esperar.

—Hay cierta molestia por parte del consejo, las cosas se están retrasando un poco y vamos a necesitar que los representantes sean bastante activos por los restantes dos meses—el profesor Macao dejó sobre el escritorio unas hojas luego de dar la noticia—según Wakaba ustedes ya realizaron su elección así que en este momento llamaré a los representantes.

Se liberaron los murmullos en el pequeño intermedio que ofreció el profesor antes de tomar las listas y buscar la que correspondía al mismo salón, Natsu estaba con la cabeza sobre su pupitre, deseaba de una vez llegar a su apartamento para reposar unos minutos.

—El primero en la lista es Gray Fullbuster.

Gray dejó caer su silla inclinada contra el suelo luego de haber estado desafiando a la gravedad en su juego cotidiano, la sorpresa se moldeó en su rostro a tal punto que al ponerse de pie se tambaleó.

—¿Yo? —inquirió cuándo se halló frente a sus compañeros—¡todos ustedes me la pagaran! —bramó apuntando sucesivamente, era inaceptable que se hubieran atrevido a elegirlo como representante sabiendo como detestaba aquel rol—Natsu ven y consuélame.

El pelirrosa solo descosió una pequeña risita al negarse, era ciertamente divertido ver como Gray fue elegido de la manera más inconcebible, luego de aquello lo llevaría a comer algo o lo ayudaría con la tarea de química.

—Cuida tus palabras Fullbuster, de todas formas, te agradezco que hallas llamado a Dragneel porque él también fue elegido.

—¡Esta bromeando! —el muchacho aporreó su pupitre preso del frenesí—ustedes…—masculló con la mirada entrecerrada, definitivamente sus compañeros cruzaron la línea, elegirlo a él también fue lo peor, devastado y aún con el desconcierto reinando su cabeza se delimitó a expulsar una lamentación sonora.

—Animo, tenemos poder a partir de ahora—vivificó Gray dejando descansar su mano sobre el hombro de Natsu—se las haremos cobrar cuando entreguemos los presupuestos.

¿Qué más podía salir mal? Era muy extraño que los hayan elegido para representar al salón para un evento muy importante, pero no tenían de otra.

—Por ultimo venga al frente Lucy Heartifilia.

Toda la positividad se esfumó por completo, Gray llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos maldiciendo a sus compañeros y a sus futuras generaciones, la rubia fue tomada desprevenida, con los ojos brillantes de caos separo su mentón de la palma de su mano y eventualmente se concibió perdida.

—Es…imposible…yo…

—No es imposible, señorita. Venga inmediatamente.

Dubitativa Lucy se puso de pie e ignoró las miradas filosas de muchos además de los murmullos que eran poco agradables, el aroma dulce que la cubría en ese instante lo envolvió inmediatamente, Natsu se tensó en aquel momento, todo le estaba saliendo mal.

—Acá están sus representantes, ellos serán los encargados de que todo salga bien—luego de sus palabras se dirigió a los tres—espero hagan un buen trabajo, todo depende de ustedes a partir de hora. En la siguiente semana se encargarán de notificar un aproximado para el presupuesto ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres asintieron sin dejar salir sus voces, Macao los envió a tomar asiento y antes de comenzar la clase se preguntó internamente si no era una mala idea, de todas formas, se animó durante las clases, confiaba que esos alumnos se llevarían bien a pesar de los problemas anteriores.

—¿Pueden hablar ahora? —la muchacha albina sujetó su bolso y volteó a ver a Natsu y Gray, ambos continuaban con la mirada al frente y sus expresiones nulas, lidió con la ausencia de ambos durante dos horas seguidas.

—Gray…

—¿Si?

—Deben enfrentarla algún día—habló Lisanna, su semblante se tornó serio—tú también, Natsu.

Los chicos se detuvieron y echaron una mirada con resignación, era cierto, Lucy estaría allí durante el resto del año, era el momento de afrontar la situación con altura, después de todo intentarían mantener una relación meramente de trabajo. Lisanna tuvo el alivio de verlos mejor, se despidieron entre los tres aun con la sorpresa reinar en ellos.

.

En cuanto estuvo solo caminando a su hogar no consiguió evadir recordar el perfil frágil que Lucy transmitía hace unas horas atrás, sinceramente las últimas semanas en el instituto fue testigo de la crueldad de muchos compañeros, Lucy de a poco se mostraba sin interés por lo que pensaban de ella o tal vez jamás le interesó, tantas interrogaciones velaron en su cabeza que conciliar el sueño le fue imposible, sin más remedio pensó en comenzar su trayecto.

Más que nunca tenía que demostrar su fuerza frente a Lucy, a pesar de apreciarse como una pluma entre ráfagas de viento su fortaleza debía resplandecer, frente a él y bajo los últimos rayos del sol las personas perseguían su rumbo, escuchaba las conversaciones que tenían, unos hablaban de una fiesta de cumpleaños otros de un parque nuevo, anhelaba sentirse completo.

—¿Una pelea?

—No lo parece, creo que la está intimidando.

¿Con Lucy se sintió así? La verdad no del todo, sin embargo, fue nuevo y tan bello que se preguntaba cómo se consideraría ser amado por ella, probablemente la sensación se asemejaría a poder ser capaz de creer en lo imposible. La felicidad eterna.

Las palabras cruzadas y la indecisión de las personas llamaron su atención, detuvo su marcha a pesar de estar llegando unos minutos tarde, Natsu permaneció helado con la escena que se desarrollaba frente a una pequeña tienda de ropa, era la misma mujer de hace semanas, la diferencia era que Lucy estaba sola, no se hallaba Loke como en esa ocasión para defenderla.

—¡No te escaparas de mí! ¡Te hare la vida imposible, desgraciada!

Natsu cerró sus ojos y giró su rostro escapando de aquella escena, debía ser fuerte, era un problema de Lucy, no tenía nada que ver, dio un paso y luego otro. Pero, Lucy no merecía eso, sacudió su cabeza y se forzó a mirar de frente, tal vez si lo merecía, pero, quien demonios era para afirmarlo. No era su problema. No lo era, se repitió, su corazón golpeaba desbordado de impotencia, no podía esta vez negar su criterio.

—¡Rayos! —balbuceó en cuanto se dirigió a ella, extendió su mano y evito así que Karen perpetuará su fuerza contra el rostro de Lucy—ya fue suficiente, está dando un espectáculo como la vez pasada.

—No es tu asunto, esta zorra me robo a Loke.

—Entonces también ve a reclamarle a Loke—la rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida, la confusión centelleó en sus ojos cuando la cálida mano de Natsu apretó su frágil hombro, por instinto ella se apegó a él—a Lucy ya le hiciste un escándalo dos veces, así que, con permiso, nos retiramos.

—¿Natsu?...

No alcanzaba a creer lo que había hecho, ignoró por completo los reclamos de Karen y los suspiros de muchas mujeres, la pequeña voz de Lucy no pudo siquiera detenerlo.

—Te llevaré con Jellal—anunció el pelirrosa aún caminando y sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Lucy.

Ella no se resistió, asintió aun sabiendo que él no la veía, fue un alivio porque la vergüenza había teñido sus mejillas y su rostro se había tornado fatal. Natsu se insultó por haber perdido la capacidad de ignorarla, sin embargo, en su ser una pequeña alegría surgió por haber sido capaz de librarla de ese terrible ambiente.

.

La noche se presentó en Magnolia, sentado sobre su moto la risa de uno de sus amigos lo irritó, llevaban allí una hora, esperando a los demás, le dio un sorbo a su lata de cerveza y un sonido de satisfacción abandono su cuerpo. Los faroles comenzaron a encenderse y a crear un camino extenso iluminado, no pensó que estaría en el lugar correcto y que el destino lo llevará a estar sentado justamente en ese instante. Bajó su brazo para tener una vista óptima.

—Jackal ella es tu chica—apuntó él, el rubio sonrió y ladeo la cabeza observando fijamente a Lucy sosteniendo la mano de Natsu, achicó sus ojos, se le hacía conocido—deberíamos ir a dar una lección, se está metiendo con tu mujer—el hombre dio un paso dispuesto a cruzar la calle y llegar a ellos.

Jackal elevó su mano y lo detuvo con una mirada repleta de gozo. Le entregó su lata de cerveza y acomodó uno de sus mechones.

—Déjala—sentencio con diversión—ella prometió que sería mía por siempre. Confió en mi linda Lucy.

El sujeto comenzó a carcajearse y Jackal aprovechó para morder su labio inferior.

 _«Claro, ese tipo trabaja para Jellal»_

Sin decir más, observo la hora, era bastante tarde y ver a Lucy significaba un día de suerte para Jackal.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12**

.

.

.

.

Era extraño que Natsu llegará unos minutos tarde, especuló en tomar su celular y llamarlo, era lo mejor suponiendo que pudo haber ocurrido algo. Buscó el número de Natsu y antes de llamarlo echó una mirada a una intranquila Juvia, la muchacha estaba allí para ayudar aprovechando su mes de vacaciones, con el tiempo que pasaban llegó a conocer lo suficiente a Natsu como para saber que un retraso no iba en absoluto con él.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió ruidosamente provocando que Fullbuster gritará y distinguiera a Natsu, estaba por expresar su preocupación cuando Lucy ingresó a la escena.

—¿Qué...paso? —balbuceó sorprendido, su amigo no manifestó algún indicio de contestar prontamente, simplemente pasó al lado de Gray, luego le daría los detalles.

—¡Lucy!—la pelirroja abandonó su puesto y corrió para atrapar el rostro de Lucy entre sus manos, con aquel movimiento Natsu soltó la mano de Heartifilia y se dirigió inmediatamente a cambiarse.

Estar un momento a solas para poder vestirse le sirvió para aclarar su mente, el trayecto recorrido fue ciertamente algo pesado, ir sosteniendo la mano de Lucy estimuló los mismos sentimientos de hace días y para su terror personal estos podrían ser más intensos. En el momento que auscultó la elevada voz de Jellal creyó que debía salir a dar su versión de los hechos antes que Lucy se adelante a dar una explicación.

Al salir divisó a Gray sentado al lado de Juvia, ambos estaban listos para ayudar en lo que surgiera en aquel momento, Jellal observaba con el ceño fruncido a Erza cubriendo con una bandita las marcas de las uñas de Karen, estas se habían enterrado en la mejilla de Lucy y probablemente tendría un aspecto peor si él no intervenía.

—No puedo creer que vengas de esta forma—masculló Jellal—¿quién te hizo esto?

Lucy abrió sus labios y miró a su primo vacilante, antes que su voz apareciera Natsu interrumpió para responder.

—Fue una mujer, al parecer es la novia de un admirador de Lucy—todos lo observaron extrañados—eso ocurre con frecuencia, hay mujeres que atacan a otras.

Sus últimas palabras perdieron fuerza al cruzar mirada con Lucy, estaba mintiendo descaradamente y temía no sonar convincente, no quería comprender porque rebuscó mentir con tal de no meter a Lucy en algún problema frente a su primo, su accionar reciente perpetuaba resistencia ante sus impresiones, Jellal se adelantó a él pretendiendo estar seguro de lo narrado por Natsu.

—Lo que dice Natsu puede ser cierto—habló ágilmente Juvia, la muchacha junto sus manos para hablar con más seguridad—digo, a una compañera de mi clase le ocurrió lo mismo, Lucy-san parece ser una chica bastante linda, no me sorprendería que la atacaran por celos.

—Es increíble—refunfuño Erza luego de pasar su dedo sobre la bandita de Lucy—es muy inmaduro atacarla por ser bastante agraciada.

—¿Estas bien, Lucy?—examinó el peliazul, la miró fijamente esperando algún tipo de pista, pero ella solo se limitó a asentir impidiendo mirarlo de frente, ante el silencio de ella suspiró afligido—te agradezco que hayas ido en su ayuda, Natsu.

—No es nada, Jellal—expresó apresuradamente para impedir que descubriera su nerviosismo—hice lo que debí hacer.

Nadie hizo algo más para frenar que el silencio reinará en aquel lugar, Natsu se apartó escapando de esos sentimientos que lo estaban sofocando nuevamente, sujetó entre sus manos su libreta y acomodó el cuello de su camisa. Erza en completo silencio observó a Lucy, antes de concluir que lo narrado era falso la rubia se apartó de la silla con premura, sus uñas se hundieron entre las mangas de su chaqueta.

—Lucy...—murmuró Jellal, antes de continuar la rubia avanzó unos pasos quedando a una distancia prudente.

—No te preocupes por mí, Jellal—su voz escapó dura pero trémula—no te daré más problemas.

—No digas eso...Lucy.

Heartifilia ignoró las palabras de su primo y se aproximó a la salida, sin embargo, se detuvo un instante antes de abrir la puerta, soltó un pequeño lamento antes de retroceder e ir por Natsu, el muchacho se amedrentó al tenerla frente a él con una expresión retraída.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—No fue nada, Lucy—dudo en decir algo más, no quería involucrarse nuevamente por ello giró para arreglar una mesa que previamente fue organizada por Juvia, la muchacha consintió y sin mirar a los demás abandonó el lugar. El sonido de la campana los forzó a regresar a su lugar, en especial Gray quien directamente fue por Natsu con interrogantes.

—¿Qué sucedió?—miró fugazmente a Erza y Jellal quienes hablaban de lo suyo en la barra en voz baja.

—Perdón Gray, te lo contare luego, por ahora creo que lo mejor será no decir algo.

No insistió en conocer los hechos, se limitó a realizar su trabajo arduamente en conjunto con los demás, percibió que el ambiente animado que caracterizaba a _"Titania"_ se redujo a tal punto que todos solo se comunicaban con el fin de atender a los clientes, cerca de las ocho de la noche Gray repasó los acontecimientos queriendo de alguna forma descifrar la actitud que Lucy poseía con sus propios familiares, tiempo atrás profesaba que Lucy era una persona desconsiderada solo por serlo, actualmente, presentía que existía algo más.

—El trabajo y está finalizado—informó Jellal al salir de la cocina—muchas gracias por el trabajo de hoy. Pueden salir temprano.

Gray no soslayó mirar ligeramente a Natsu, quien simplemente aceptó con una mirada silenciosa. Abandonaron la cafetería avivadamente, como era habitual Gray acompaño a Natsu en su camino, pero no gozó de palabras en medio del recorrido.

—Quien en realidad la atacó fue la novia de Loke.

—La tal Karen—platicó Gray, impidió el camino de su amigo al interponerse, el pelirosa paró su caminata y pestañeo estupefacto ante la seriedad de Gray, fue extraño, solo debía contarle lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, pero su amigo estaba allí, esperando algo más de su parte.

¿Qué más esperaba Gray?

Toda la tarde se conservó concentrado en sus pensamientos, el nombre de Lucy tenazmente atacaba su persistencia, escapar, Lisanna tenía razón no podía escapar por siempre de sus sentimientos, el tiempo que anduvo alejado de Lucy fue el mejor, manifestó muchas cosas de él además de ser persistente, concebía que faltaba algo, no pudo seguir con su camino en cuanto vio a Lucy en problemas.

Le preocupaba su bienestar por más que lo negara todas las noches antes de dormir, le molestaba los comentarios que iban contra ella en el instituto y detestaba a esas compañeras que la juzgaban creyéndose mejor, para Natsu no existía nadie mejor que Lucy, regresó a su presente y se disipó en la mirada de Gray, negó con su cabeza para luego mostrarse seguro, las dudas aún gobernaban su ser, pero estaba listo para actuar.

—Me preocupa Lucy—confesó, antes de esperar alguna reprimenda por parte de Gray decidió continuar—no sé qué demonios ocurre con ella, no conozco mucho. Pero... la quiero. Y tengo miedo de no estar con ella para ayudarla.

—Natsu...—el pelinegro bajó la mirada.

—Sé que estoy mal, que me hizo llorar todo un día y aún siento el dolor, pero ¿Por qué ella es así? Necesito saber de Lucy, quiero comprenderla—sin notarlo sus manos comenzaron a moverse dejando sus palmas arriba a la par de sus palabras—y ahora solo sabemos que tuvo una relación con ese tal Jackal, ese tipo es extraño, no me da buena pinta ¡podría incluso estar obsesionado con Lucy!

De solo pensar en aquella posibilidad su cuerpo emprendió a temblar aterrado, vislumbró que Lucy efectivamente continuaba siendo muy importante para él, expresar su sentir estimuló a que sus emociones se esparcieran en él, repentinamente la sensibilidad lo doblegó hasta que surcaron en pequeñas lágrimas pretendió ocultarlas descendiendo su cabeza.

—Lo siento...yo no puedo—el pelirosa llevó sus manos a su rostro e intentó lucir estable a pesar que la tarea se dificultaba por sus manos trémulas.

Gray no manifestó algo, permitió que su amigo se pronunciará abiertamente luego de un tiempo, al apreciar que Natsu no podía continuar concibió que por fin conseguía respirar.

—No pidas disculpas—expulsó posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Natsu, no sabía cómo controlar su alma partida ni mucho menos como evitar que volviera a llorar—escúchame, deja de disculparte, no tienes la culpa de nada. Natsu, te comprendo.

Dragneel enjuagó sus lágrimas y lo observó pasmado, al conseguir la atención de su amigo Gray se separó y suspiró derrotado, desvió su mirada a la vez que ocultaba sus manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tenía espanto de hablar, a pesar de todo requería también ser sincero con Natsu. Frente a él su amigo se mantenía de pie anunciando su lucha contra lo inevitable, estaban destrozados y él también deseaba estar listo para juntos conservar la fuerza.

—También me preocupa Lucy, sé que es tonto, pero no puedo evitarlo, lo de hoy fue lo peor que pudo ocurrir—no existía manera de continuar evitándolo-Natsu, yo la amo.

—¡Yo también la amo!—exclamó Natsu con firmeza, ambos se observaron mutuamente por unos largos segundos. Tal vez intentaban buscar alguna solución, la cabeza de ambos estaba ahogada en la incertidumbre.

Con la convicción de que a partir de ese momento todo saldría bien el pelirosa asintió con la contemplación fija en lo evidente, giró y observó el camino que llevaban recorriendo.

—Necesito respuestas, quiero saber que paso con Lucy—manifestó, Gray se acercó a él y torció la cabeza liada por la intención de él.

—¿Cómo sabremos más de Lucy?

—Fácil—alegó—Jellal y Erza saben. Vamos por ellos antes de que cierren la cafetería, no podré dormir si no se algo esta noche.

—¿Erza y Jellal? Pero podrimos perder nuestro empleo—murmuró, la intención era atrevida pero la determinación que emanaba Natsu fue suficiente para buscar estar a su altura—de acuerdo, es mejor que apresuremos el paso.

Con eso ultimo dicho, Natsu y Gray comenzaron a correr por las largas calles de Magnolia, sorteaban a los peatones y se gritaban la hora mutuamente ilusionados con encontrar a sus jefes en _"Titania"_

Jellal aún se conservaba en un triste mutismo, era consciente que en algún momento enfrentaría a Jackal y sobre todo a su prima, no obstante, no se creía aun preparado para tomar las responsabilidades, secó la última taza y la acomodó con cuidado en la alacena. Su esposa ingresó a la cocina y recostó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, le disgustaba no hallar las palabras necesarias para apaciguar su dolor.

—Jellal...—musitó, el peliazul advirtió la presencia de Erza, volteó para mirarla apenado por su accionar, ella se acercó para abrazarlo silenciosamente, le era frustrante luego de tanto tiempo no conocer la forma de aliviar su carga.

El sonido de la campana interrumpió el momento, la escarlata se apartó y lo miró atónita, habían dado el aviso de cerrado, inmediatamente salió para avisar que no se estaba prestando servicio, sus facciones inminentemente se volvieron de extrañeza, frente a la barra Gray y Natsu estaban inclinados recuperando la respiración.

—¿Qué sucede?—tanteó alarmada por el estado de los muchachos.

—¡Erza!—su esposo apareció repentinamente listo para enfrentar a alguna dificultad, pero la vio al lado de Natsu y Gray golpeando sus espaldas—chicos ¿están bien?

Natsu luchó para recomponerse y asintió advirtiendo al matrimonio Fernandez.

—Queremos hablar sobre Lucy—aclaró.

—¿Lucy? ¿Ocurrió algo con Lucy? —expresó temeroso el peliazul, sin embargo, Gray negó con una mueca.

—Lucy está bien, pero nosotros no lo estaremos por mucho tiempo si no sabemos algo.

Ante las miradas indefinidas de Jellal y Erza el pelirosa optó por mirarlos sólidamente, estaban allí y ya no retrocederían, con seguridad él inspiró con calma.

—Gray y yo amamos a Lucy—se inclinó respetuosamente ante ellos y Gray imitó el accionar—por favor, vinimos a pedirles que nos cuenten que ocurre con Lucy. No podemos seguir viéndola así, ya no podemos ocultarlo.

Jellal se tensó, jamás creyó que ambos llegarían con semejante noticia, los observó aún inclinados frente a ellos cuando apreció la mano de Erza sostener la suya, fue un alivio, porque en ese instante parecía caer en un incierto y oscuro pozo.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13**

.

.

.

.

Refunfuño al ver la hora, tenía pensado ir al mini mercado que quedaba por la esquina de su casa aprovechando que Jellal le permitió salir una hora antes, al cerrar su casillero tomó rápidamente su bolso y se colocó rápidamente sus zapatillas, si tomaba el bus probablemente estaría en su casa a las diez en punto. Al intentar salir escuchó unas voces, la muchacha obtuvo la oportunidad de salir y despedirse con velocidad, sin embargo, ocultó su presencia tras la puerta del vestidor y se llevó una sorpresa cuando descubrió del porque la presencia de Natsu y Gray.

—Natsu y Gray…están…—murmuró asombrada, no pensó que ambos compartieran sentimientos por aquella chica que hace horas con su presencia desencadenó un ambiente tenso. Se sentía culpable por no salir en lugar de quedarse en silencio abrazando su bolso contra su pecho. No comprendía muy bien la avalancha de sentimientos que se enredaban en ella, lo único que contemplaba era la curiosidad que la obligaba a contener la respiración para no ser descubierta mientras escuchaba.

—¿Desde cuándo? — pronunció repentinamente Jellal, luego de la confesión de ambos Erza les había ordenado a todos que tomaran asiento, ahora estaban compartiendo una de las mesas, el silencio de la calle amortiguaba la incomodidad que crecía sin piedad.

Gray se sobresaltó en cuanto Jellal exigió respuestas, vislumbró por un instante el perfil serio de Natsu y las manos unidas de Erza y Jellal. Carraspeó para aclarar su voz y asintió dispuesto a encontrar repuestas.

—Yo estuve con Lucy hace dos años—explicó algo azorado —pero ella terminó conmigo hace tiempo.

—Por mi parte, mi relación con Lucy acabo hace apenas un mes—completó el pelirosa.

—¿Un mes? —susurró Erza ofuscada —ustedes vinieron a trabajar para molestarla ¿me equivocó?

—¡Para nada, Erza! Nosotros vinimos a trabajar limpiamente. Nos enteramos que Lucy era prima de Jellal luego de la llegada de Jackal…

—De acuerdo—habló finalmente Jellal—entonces ustedes quieren saber que ocurrió con Lucy. Es muy gracioso, hace unos días estaba realmente feliz por la llegada de ambos para ayudarnos en el trabajo y resulta que ustedes estuvieron con ella y ahora profesan su amor por ella en mi presencia.

—Lamentamos esto, Jellal—se disculpó francamente Natsu—quisimos olvidar a Lucy e ignorar todo lo que estuvo ocurriendo con ella.

—¿Ocurriendo con ella? —preguntó exaltado, ambos estudiantes se lanzaron miradas aprobatorias, si ambicionaban información debían darle lo mismo a Jellal.

—Luego de que Lucy dejara a Natsu comenzó a frecuentar a Loke, es un chico de otro curso. Hace unas semanas al parecer la pareja de Loke realizó un escándalo fuera del instituto—explicó Gray al dejar sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Hoy ayude a Lucy de las manos de la misma mujer. Aprovechó que estaba sola para molestarla.

—Dios mío—susurró la escarlata. Su mirada se tornó afligida, no creía que Lucy volvería a meterse en problemas.

—Mierda…—farfulló Jellal, sus dedos se enredaron entre su cabellera azul y les lanzó una mirada llena de dolor, ambos esperaban una reprimenda e incluso que reaccionará lo suficientemente mal como para echarlos del puesto, no obstante, su jefe se permitió mostrar su lado más vulnerable—no sé si pueda darles toda la información para llegar a comprenderla, pero si mi perspectiva de todo lo ocurrido. Déjenme decirles que ella nunca fue así, solo esta confundida…

—Entonces…Jackal es el responsable—concluyó Natsu asomando su cuerpo hasta la mesa, Erza negó con la cabeza y se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento.

—Solo puedo contarles que Lucy…no es lo que parece.

Jellal cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, al abrirlos miró fijamente a Natsu y Gray, prontamente sus palabras tomaron el rumbo de aquella situación, se sumergió en sus días pasados y se plasmaron en ese presente. Fernandez a pesar de ser primo de Lucy siempre la quiso. Sus padres vivían en la misma cuadra separados por unas tres casas, posiblemente muchos se animarían a asegurar que un primo ocho años mayor que una prima no podría compartir un lazo estrecho, el muchacho se mostraba orgulloso de reflejar lo contrario. Su prima era como la hermana que sus padres jamás le dieron, la cuidaba y la mimaba muchas veces, si Jude y Layla, los padres de Lucy, le prohibían comer algún chocolate él se lo regalaba a escondidas, incluso era el causante que Lucy amara ir incluso a clases.

Nadie se atrevería a negar el gran afecto que él sentía por Lucy, estuvo presente en varias etapas de la vida de Lucy, su primer día en el jardín, en la primaria y en la torturadora secundaria. Incluso fue a quien le presentó por primera vez a Erza. No recuerda muy bien cuando fue que la inocente sonrisa de Lucy iba perdiendo color, pero podría asegurar que todo el declive comenzó a los trece años, luego de la bienvenida de Lucy como estudiante de secundaria ella fue directo a la casa de su primo. Justamente él estaba realizando unas cuentas armando ya su futuro.

— _¡Jellal!_ —el grito de la pequeña Lucy lo asustó a tal punto que dejó caer su calculadora sobre el suelo.

— _¡Lucy! ¡Niña me asustaste!_ —Se inclinó para tomar su calculadora mientras la pequeña rubia se tiraba sobre su cama dando pequeños saltos— _estas muy feliz ¿Qué tal tu bienvenida?_

— _¡Estuvo genial! ¡Los de grado superior dieron un discurso y nos prepararon unas deliciosas galletas!_

— _Eso suena grandioso, cuando ingresé a secundaria me sentí bastante nervioso._

— _¿Enserio? Eso es nuevo, el gran Jellal nervioso._

— _No te burles niña—_ se quejó él luego de arreglar las pilas de su aparato _—¿algo que contar?_

Ante el silencio de su prima él levantó su mirada intrigado, la vio algo inquieta jugando con su cabello. Era nuevo verla en aquel estado.

— _Bueno…—_ habló dubitativa— _hoy, quien dio el discurso me pareció muy lindo. Se llama Jackal y es mi superior por un año. Tiene una sonrisa hermosa y me di cuenta que todas están locas por él._

— _Tú también—_ afirmó él con el ceño fruncido. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando el rostro de su prima se tiño de rojo, a pesar que Lucy luchaba por ocultar ese hecho sus pequeñas manos no cubrieron gran parte de sus mejillas calientes por recordar la voz de Jackal dándoles la bienvenida.

— _Creo que sí._

Aquella tarde Jellal entendió que su prima estaba dejando de ser tan pequeña. Ese temible día estaba llegado y a pesar que su novia Erza le explicaba que era anormal le inquietaba que saliera lastimada, supuso que Jackal era bastante popular y no negaba que su prima era muy bonita como para llamar su atención, no obstante, no conocía que era lo que ese chico buscaba en las demás para entablar una relación. Su preocupación durante ese primer año creció en cuanto observaba a Lucy emocionada buscando algo que regalarle a Jackal para su cumpleaños, fue un pequeño alivio enterarse que ese chico había aceptado el detalle de Lucy.

Hasta el presente Jellal se arrepentía de haber seguido con su vida, Lucy estaba por ingresar a segundo año y la noticia de su mudanza ciertamente era parte de su poca información sobre lo que estaba pasando su prima.

— _¡No me dijiste que te ibas a mudar_! —exclamó la rubia cruzando sus brazos— _¡se supone que nos contamos todo!_

— _Lo siento. Es algo que decidí hace solo un par de días_ —explicó él luego de acomodar sus libros— _sé que es muy pronto. Pero Erza y yo queremos comenzar una vida juntos. Tenemos muchos planes, en primer lugar, hemos echado un ojo a un local que está en venta._

— _¿Un local?_ —ella se acercó curiosa y revisó los folletos que él le extendió _—¿Qué planean hacer_?

— _Ambos pensamos en apoyarnos mutuamente para abrir una cafetería. Estamos muy emocionados, pero primero queremos vivir juntos para estar en la misma sintonía. Y probablemente pronto casarnos._

— _¿Te vas a casar?_ —preguntó ella sonrojada— _¡Dios! ¡mi primo se va a casar con una hermosa mujer!_

— _¡Tonta_! _De todas formas, no tienes el derecho de reclamarme algo, los tíos me contaron que estas saliendo con Jackal y ni una palabra a tu primo ¿no?_

— _¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Te iba a contar durante estos días ¡conseguí el corazón de Jackal!_ — voceó ella elevando sus brazos— _pero te voy a extrañar, te vas a vivir a la parte más céntrica de Magnolia._

— _No te preocupes_ —él sonrió y le lanzó una de sus almohadas provocando que la rubia perdiera el equilibrio— _siempre podrás venir a verme. Erza te adora._

Ambos se sonrieron contentos, esa tarde compartieron su última merienda. Las cosas estaban cambiando lentamente.

Lamentablemente durante los dos primeros meses la comunicación con Lucy se limitaba a llamadas telefónicas, estaban realmente ocupados con la creación de la cafetería, luego de unos meses más por fin pudo ver a Lucy en el día de su boda, para su sorpresa la rubia llegó acompañada de su novio. Nunca pensó que lo vería allí.

— _Jellal, Erza él es Jackal mi novio—_ ese muchacho rubio les sonrió amistosamente y extendió su mano para saludarlos.

— _Es un placer conocerlos. Lucy me contó que los estima demasiado_ —no le pareció un mal muchacho, su sonrisa y su mirada pacifica le transmitía la más cálida bienvenida.

— _Me alegra conocerte, Lucy se ganó tu corazón._

Mentiría si afirmará que Jackal en un principio no le agrado, le parecía un muchacho bastante hablador y agradable, fue tanta la curiosidad por él que hasta los invitaba a su cafetería, normalmente Jackal aparecía con Lucy en su local una vez a la semana. Durante medio año compartieron un vínculo de amistad y confianza. Sin embargo, su prima cada vez hablaba menos, lamentablemente sus labores eran tan abrumadoras que la llamaba con frecuencia, Lucy en cada conversación se quedaba callada por largos ratos.

— _Tal vez sea la adolescencia_ —supuso. En una ocasión. Para su preocupación Jackal y Lucy no aparecieron en la cafetería durante un mes. Algo andaba mal. Pero estaba exagerando, quería pensar que todo era simple exageración de su parte.

— _Estoy algo preocupada._

— _¿Por?_

— _Últimamente dicen que surgió una banda de crimen, creo que se hacen llamar "Tártaros" el tema es que roban en locales, son bastantes peligrosos._

— _¿Enserio? Que mal, lamentablemente esos jóvenes no saben qué hacer._

Durante los próximos días muchos hablaban de aquella banda, eran peligrosos según muchos. Temía por la seguridad de su local también. Fueron solo un par de semanas para descubrir lo que lo saco de sus casillas. Durante una de sus compras a lo lejos vio a Jackal caminando entre la multitud de personas. Pensó en acercarse para saludarlo, pero, creyó extraño el rumbo que estaba tomando, sin decir alguna palabra lo siguió. Fue impactante para él ver a Jackal saludando amistosamente a un grupo de sujetos que a simple vista no daban buena espina.

— _Esta noche, tenemos trabajo compañeros._

— _¿Dónde?_

— _En la joyería de Magnolia. Será nuestro botín mayor. El nombre de Tártaros sonara en Magnolia._

Se alejó rápidamente, no deseaba ser descubierto, con la cabeza martillando su cordura fue rápidamente a la casa de Lucy. No permitiría que su prima se viera involucrada en ese lugar. En cuanto la vio salir de su casa supo que algo andaba mal con ella, lucía bastante apagada, sin pensarlo la tomó por los hombros y buscó su mirada.

— _¿Sabes que debes alejarte de Jackal, ¿no?_

— _¿Qué? ¡No no no! ¡No pienso dejar a Jackal! ¡No permitiré que esa maldita me gane a quien más amo! —_ exclamó alejándose de él.

— _¡Escúchate! ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! ¡vas a dejar de ver a Jackal!_

— _¡Te dije que no! ¡hice mucho para que siga a mi lado! ¡no tienes idea de todo lo que hice para que me mirara solo a mí!_

— _¿Hiciste? —_ asustado la tomó del brazo _—¿Qué hiciste?_

— _Muchas cosas…—expresó_ ella al borde de las lágrimas. Jellal lanzó un insulto al aire— _él me mira a mí, no quiero que deje de ser así._

—¡ _Cállate! ¡hablaré con los tíos!_

— _¿Qué van a hacer? ¿encerrarme?_

— _¡Si es necesario! ¡si! ¡mírate!_ —no le importó el escándalo que se estaba tejiendo en el jardín de la casa Heartifilia.

Ingresó a la casa con Lucy a la fuerza, Layla salió de su habitación asustada por la actitud agresiva de su sobrino. Le dolió tener que contar todo lo que había descubierto, incluso más las lágrimas de Lucy y sus ruegos porque la dejen ir. Jude fue quien aseguro que todo se solucionaría. Durante esa noche, Erza lo consoló diciendo que hizo lo correcto, era necesario que Lucy se alejara de Jackal, necesitaba dormir aquella noche para pensar muy bien en como persuadirla a la mañana siguiente.

Para su mala fortuna no sería así, los padres de Lucy llamaron alrededor de las nueve de la noche repletos de lágrimas. Lucy aún dolida por todo lo ocurrido había escapado sin dejar nota alguna. La desesperación por la ausencia de su prima nublo su razón en medio de sus lágrimas recordó que Tártaros poseía un plan para esa noche, Lucy probablemente estaría con Jackal. Levantó el teléfono y se comunicó con la estación de policía.

Fue una noche larga, Layla llamó avisando que la policía logró evitar el robo y que lograron capturar a algunos, entre ellos a Jackal. Fue un alivio pensar que Lucy efectivamente estaba en el departamento de Jackal. Al día siguiente Lucy apareció por la cafetería.

— _¡Lucy! —_ pronunció él emocionado por verla sana y salva. Lejos de una sonrisa o mirada de arrepentimiento por parte de Lucy ella lo miró con dureza.

— _¿Estas feliz?_ —interrogó con la voz ronca _—¡le darán años encerrado! ¡lo alejaste de mí! ¡después de todo lo que hice! ¡él me odia! ¡me dijo que no quiere volver a verme!_

— _Lucy, era lo mejor, Jackal no era bueno para ti. También es lo mejor para él._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡tú eres feliz! ¡yo no! después de todo…lo que hice no._

— _Deja eso, apenas tienes catorce años, conocerás a alguien en un futuro aún eres joven._

— _¡No no! ¡yo amo a Jackal! ¡lo quiero a él!_

— _¡Cálmate! ¡reacciona!_ —el peliazul rápidamente la atrás hacia el dispuesto a darle un abrazo. Sin embargo, la rubia lo alejó.

— _¡Te odio! ¡eres malo! ¡te odio, Jellal!_

— _No sabes lo que dices, no tienes idea del mal que él te hizo—_ expresó dolido, lucho por no llorar en ese momento, Lucy estaba desarreglada y tan acabada que estaba aterrado por ella.

— _No, él tiene razón. Nunca valí nada ni siquiera pude hacer que se quedara ¡y todo fue por tu culpa! ¡ojalá nunca hubieras sido mi primo! —_ la rubia repentinamente dejó de gritar, la respiración agitada de Jellal inundó el lugar, no pudo más. La mejilla roja de Lucy fue suficiente para él. Sus lágrimas surgieron sin control.

— _¡Vete Lucy! ¡Vete! —_ gritó limpiando sus lágrimas, sus facciones se tensaron en cuanto vió a Lucy acariciar su mejilla y mirarlo con rabia.

— _¡Jellal! ¡Lucy! —_ Erza salió de la cocina y asistió a Lucy. Los gritos de ambos le advirtieron que todo saldría de la cordura.

— _Dile que se vaya Erza ¡dale gracias a tu estúpido amor por Jackal! ¡si no quieres que sea tu primo! ¡entonces no lo seré más! —_ rugió herido, dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar. En la cocina el muchacho comenzó a llorar por haberse atrevido a levantarle la mano a su querida prima.

— _Está bien Erza. Me voy._

— _¡Lucy! ¡te queremos mucho! ¡no tienes idea de cuánto te queremos!_ —vociferó la escarlata, no obstante, Lucy solo asintió y abandonó el lugar en silencio.

Le era extraño hablar luego de tanto tiempo sobre lo ocurrido. Estaba avergonzado por la pérdida de firmeza de su voz, sus palabras terminaron por cortarse a causa del frio que le provocaba hablar de Lucy y su casi rota fraternidad. Luego de tiempo, las vecinas de su antiguo hogar comenzaron a hablar, Jellal se enteró que Lucy dejó a sus padres y que mantenía relaciones cortas con algunos jóvenes, nunca llegó a comprender la magnitud de su problema. Le dolía saber que Lucy estaba fuera de su compresión.

—Luego de eso, solo escuché que ella estuvo con algunos chicos—dijo bajando la mirada—no la entiendo…parece que disfruta, pero…no lo hace.

—No—el pelirosa juntó sus manos sobre su regazo, la garganta le quemaba a tal punto que deseaba llorar, no percibía que le ocurría.

—Natsu…—musitó Gray turbado, conocer esa parte de Lucy para él fue demasiado.

—Para nosotros fue una alegría que Lucy volviera luego de tiempo. A pesar de todo, no sabemos que hacer…antes juraba amar a Jackal y ahora no lo puede ni ver—Erza suspiró angustiada.

—Es como si ella buscará algo— Sus ojos brillaron presos del arrebatador sentimiento, sin alguna palabra de por medio él se paró—les agradezco por todo ¡tengo que irme!

—¡Natsu espera! —exclamó Gray, pero era tarde, había abandonado el lugar. El pelinegro suspiró y volvió a sentarse con la mirada perdida.

—Lo lamento, Gray—departió Jellal.

—No. Les gradezco a los dos. No tienen idea de cuánto. Necesito asimilar esta parte de la historia.

Gray conocía perfectamente lo que Natsu estaba por hacer, no lo detendría. En ese instante estaba dudando si era viable odiar a la mujer que amaba.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 14**

.

.

.

.

Necesitaba cavilar y pretender que no le rabiaba que su desgastado orgullo continuará dirigiéndose a un profundo abismo oscuro colmado de inmutables repudios con ardientes agravios pasados, probablemente los ultrajes cometidos hace poco en un futuro le cobraría factura amargamente.

Paso sus dedos sobre la bandita que Erza le proporcionó, se meció en la hamaca suavemente utilizando sus pies para frenar y volver a iniciar, por un instante se disipó entre el oscuro cielo de Magnolia, sus pasatiempos consistían en prestar atención a los demás, a poca distancia de ese parque se ubicaban edificios donde resaltaban las sombras de sus habitantes, cotidianamente les creaba historias, la sombra de la mujer que sacudía una toalla o algo parecido era de una divorciada o la de un hombre y mujer como recién casados. Lo cierto es que el día resultó realmente extenso.

—Allí estabas.

La rubia se sobresaltó al ser interrumpida por una voz, Loke se mostró amedrentado, prontamente se acercó a ella, para su sorpresa el muchacho ya sostenía su rostro entre sus suaves manos, en menos de un par de segundos todo rastro de preocupación se transformó en frustración.

—Loke…

—Fue Karen. No te gastes en negarlo, ella misma me llamó para avisarme con orgullo lo que había cometido. Perdón Lucy, no comprende que no la quiero.

—No te preocupes—manifestó ella inmediatamente, francamente estaba conmovida por la preocupación que le expresaba Loke.

—¿No preocuparme? ¡Por un demonio! Karen cruzó los límites. Te dejó en vergüenza frente a todos. Lo lamento, todos creen que tú y yo…

Lucy negó con una pequeña sonrisa, entendía la inquietud de Loke.

—Sabes que no me importa que digan de mí, estoy acostumbrada.

—Sé que tuvimos algo, pero…no llegó a nada, para mi desgracia y aunque sepa la verdad me molesta que me prohíbas aclarar las cosas. Mañana podría intentar esparcir la verdad de todo—sin previó avisó tomó las manos de Lucy entre las suyos y buscó su mirada—por favor, Lucy. Te quiero mucho y no deseo que sufras por esos comentarios.

Ella escapó de aquel contacto visual, en un principio cuando tuvo a Loke a sus pies intentó hacer lo mismo con él, mientras lo besaba sobre el sillón de su apartamento presintió que iría con Loke hasta las últimas consecuencias, factiblemente jugaría con él unos días y lo abandonaría, no obstante, ella se detuvo. Deseaba fervientemente comprender la fuerte punzada que arremetió contra ella para dejarla atrapada en la inconciencia.

Sin pronosticarlo al despertar Loke estaba a su lado preocupado por su descompensación, luego de un fin de semana de cuidados el muchacho abandonó sus deseos de poseer a Lucy, manifestó que tal vez podría ser su amigo luego de ser testigo de la triste mirada de Lucy.

Lamentablemente Karen comprendió mal el inicio de esa amistad cegada por el despecho del abandono de Loke hace apenas dos semanas se movilizó guiada por los descontrolados celos.

—No Loke—negó, se zafó de sus manos y se levantó mostrando una mirada dura—¿no te parece que te estas entrometiendo bastante en mis decisiones?

—Es lo lógico, luego de ver como todo el mundo te trata—disgustado él imitó la acción de la rubia para quedar frente a ella—no es sano para ti, no lo es para nadie, Lucy te lo pido déjame limpiar tu imagen, todo saldrá bien.

—¡Es suficiente, Loke! ¡Si no quiero que sea así, no lo será!

—¡Eres una demente si pretendes que lo deje así! —bramó exaltado, la tranquilidad que intentaba mantener hace semanas se estaba rompiendo—¡estoy harto de sus palabras! ¡de que cada vez que te vean pasar…!

—¡Digan que soy una puta sin corazón! —exclamó ella agitando sus manos, el muchacho no pudo continuar hablando, bajó su cabeza ofuscado por la magnitud de sus palabras—esto es lo que soy, Loke—continuó llevando sus temblorosas manos a su pecho—siempre lo seré, contigo no pude, pero sabes que seguiré, porque no cambiare lo que soy.

—Si puedes…—murmuró él—eso es lo que más me duele. No quieres nada, puedo pensar simplemente que te…

—¿Qué me gusta? —indagó soltando una suave carcajada—¡me encanta! ¡me divierte jugar con todos! ¡no tienes idea del tiempo que paso riéndome de todos! ¡es maravilloso ver como lloran por mí!

—¡Basta! —rugió el muchacho aturdido, el grito de Loke cargado de energía interrumpió las exclamaciones de Lucy, sin pensarlo la tomó por los brazos y la sacudió estremecido por el misterioso sentir de ella—¡no te creo! ¡por favor! Déjame ayudarte…—suplicó sin evitar que sus ojos brillaran presos de las emociones que lo revolcaban.

—No hay nadie a quien ayudar, Loke—la frialdad de sus palabras y la ausencia de su resplandeciente mirada condujo a que la soltará lentamente con la aplastadora perdida.

—De acuerdo…—él se apartó para dejarla sola, presentía que no se controlaría si continuaba queriendo insistir—solo no olvides que puedes contar conmigo, Lucy.

La rubia lo observó marcharse cabizbajo, desde su lugar percibía el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, otra vez ese sentimiento la estaba atormentado. El espantoso silencio la llevó a soltar un largo suspiro. Los arbustos se sacudieron poniéndola en alerta, retrocedió estupefacta y lista para morir si era su momento, sin embargo, la sonora carcajada de Jackal la hizo tiritar.

—¡Eso fue divertido! —el rubio salió dando manotadas al aire, su mano derecha reposaba sobre su estómago continuando con su festín personal.

—Jackal…—masculló, al aproximarse se vio imposibilitada para escapar, la penetrante mirada de Jackal la congeló en ese momento—¿qué quieres? ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te seguí, te vi con el empleaducho de tu primo y cuando saliste con una expresión de muerte que es mi favorita no pude resistirme a venir a verte y ¿qué quiero? Eso mismo te pregunto, cariño—el muchacho comenzó a circular rodeándola a la vez que le echaba un vistazo a todo su cuerpo sin pretender disimular sus deseos carnales—no cambiaste nada Lu, sigues siendo la misma desgraciada de siempre.

—Cállate—lamentablemente su voz se quebró, aunque batalló por lucir convincente.

—Te duele admitirlo, lo sé. No te preocupes también me costó admitir lo mío—sus manos heladas tomaron el rostro de Lucy, con un dedo Jackal emprendió a trazar la mejilla de la rubia—no lo niegues. Estabas con todos esos idiotas porque no puedes olvidarme, te es imposible reemplazarme por uno de ellos, no olvide tu promesa, Lucy—acercó su rostro al de ella, a pesar de tener la posibilidad de besarla se detuvo antes que sus labios se rozaran—mientras más personas lastimes, te acercas a mí ¿sabes por qué? Porque somos una basura y la basura siempre estará junta.

Lucy no resistió un segundo más, su lucha interna consiguió ayudarla a apartarse de él, en su intento por huir su cuerpo inestable por sus desbordantes emociones se tambaleó para dejarla tirada sobre el suelo. La humillación e impotencia la abatió en cuanto Jackal se largó a reír por aquella mala pasada.

—Lo siento linda, Lu. La verdad duele—alzó su mano despidiéndose—nos veremos pronto, mi amor.

Consintió que el tiempo desfilará, no buscó recomponerse por más que su ropa se ensuciará, aún estremecida rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y ocultó su rostro entre ellas, cerró sus ojos e intentó impedir que Jackal torturará su cabeza. Para su asombro su celular comenzó a vibrar, Lucy lo apretó e intentó arrojarlo contra una de las veredas, no obstante, evitó hacerlo, con lo nervios gobernando sobre su inestabilidad ella abrió su casilla de mensajes.

" _Perdona la intromisión, pero Lucy. Necesito hablar contigo ven a mi departamento._  
 _Es urgente"_

—Natsu…—murmuró intrigada, sin percatarse de sus acciones estaba de pie ya caminando.

« _¿Qué es tan urgente? ¿acaso le ocurrió algo a Jellal?_ », interrogó dudosa.

Repentinamente las culpas de sus acciones recayeron en ella con dureza, sin cuestionarse más sobre las infinitas razones por las cuales Natsu la estaría llamando avanzó trasteando su celular, sus movimientos se asemejaban a las de un cuerpo sin alma, con la mirada perdida en una recta dirección Lucy advertía que la perdición la guiaba, eventualmente su tiempo llegaría y sin negarse se entregaría. La dirección de Dragneel estaba instalada en sus pensamientos, cada paso era un recuerdo imborrable.

La noche le imposibilitaba distinguir visiblemente a lo lejos, no fue inevitable que se percatará de la presencia de un sujeto apenas iluminado por la luz de los faroles. Hace años su instinto de supervivencia la hubiera alertado para que retrocediera raudamente, para sus destrozadas ganas de vivir eso era el pasado, Lucy avanzó sin temer, aún con sus ojos fijos en descubrir el rostro de ese sujeto.

—Lucy.

La rubia detuvo su caminata al reconocer que estaba frente al departamento de Natsu, presumió que el pelirosa la esperaría en su hogar, no obstante, se encontraba frente a ella con el cuerpo tenso y una inquietante mirada turbia. Ella asintió silenciosa y consintió que Natsu se aproximará lo suficiente como para distinguir el caos que Dragneel experimentaba en ese momento.

Por unos segundos creyó que Natsu acabaría con ella en esa solitaria calle, después de tantas novelas y de conocer que las personas son capaces de todo cuando se sienten desérticas no era una demencia que Natsu tomará cartas en el asunto, era lo justo luego de haberlo utilizado cruelmente para dejarlo en la nada.

—Lucy—volvió a repetir su nombre con consuelo, ella cerró sus ojos y consintió preparada para lo que venía—¿por qué?

Eso quería ella también saber ¿porque llegó a tan lejos?

Natsu inhaló y se mantuvo unos segundos mudo, su voz emitió su más profunda tristeza, tan imprecisa y rota.

—Gray y yo hicimos mucho por olvidarte ¿sabes? Resolvimos seguir adelante y dejarte de lado. Yo lo decidí en el momento en el que me resistí a devolverte la mirada—el muchacho volvió a respirar, las palabras estaban en su cabeza listas para ser profesadas pero las emociones que golpeaban su pecho también lo confundían—para mi desgracia apareciste en mi trabajo ¡fue terrible! ¿lo sabes? Querer dejar de ver tu cara para que llegues como si nada de esta porquería hubiera ocurrido ¡me lastimaste, Lucy!

Ella lo miraba firmemente, aquella incitación lo ayudó a manifestarse.

—¡Eres tan molesta! ¡cruel! ¡demuestras quererte a ti misma! ¡muestras que solo te divierte jugar con todos! Dime ¿estas satisfecha o quieres que te ayude a buscar al próximo? ¡no tienes idea de cuánto te quería! Solo deseaba que Lucy me viera igual, solo eso…

Lucy no pudo soslayar cerrar y abrir sus ojos al ser inmovilizada por Natsu, sus manos estremecidas sujetaban sus hombros e interpretó que era el momento. Ella le sonrió débilmente reconociendo todas sus reproches e ira, era lo menos que podía demostrar como un ser empático.

—A pesar de todo…de todo…—musitó él estremecido—te amo, Lucy. No tienes idea de lo que me duele aceptar que no puedo odiarte, es imposible ignorarte y hacer de cuenta que no me importas ¡si aún te amo! No luche por buscar entenderte…quiero entenderte más Lucy…quiero conocer a Lucy. A la Lucy que Jellal recuerda con cariño.

—No…—balbuceó con espanto, su cuerpo no se movía y mucho menos poseía la fuerza para intentarlo. Natsu la volvió a mirar, esta vez con una firme ímpetu. Se horrorizó al saber que en su vulnerabilidad él poseía el poder de descubrirla.

—Dime ¿por qué, Lucy? A pesar de todo lo que hiciste no te odio, te amo. Te aterra eso, lo sé. No te divierte esto, finges que no te importa, pero la verdad es que deseas que te odie, te hubiera gustado que te gritará mi repudio como todos—aproximó su rostro al de ella y distinguió que sus ojos comenzaban a fulgurar—¿Por qué quieres que todos te odien? ¿Por qué lastimas a todos a tu alrededor para que te desprecien?

Algo en ella se despedazó, estaba perdida, bruscamente todas las palabras de Jackal la atacaron a tal punto de pretender gritar de rabia. Ya no podía aparentar al lado de Natsu, su patética existencia se evidenció ante él. Lucy bajó su cabeza y mordió su labio inferior para amorrar su lamento, no obstante, sus sentimientos vociferaban por ser rescatados, alguien los había encontrado muy en el fondo. Cuando levantó su rostro fue inverosímil que sus labios emprendieran a tiritar.

—Natsu…—no consiguió negarlo, cerró sus ojos y su llanto comenzó a emerger sin control, estaba quebrada como su voz al pronunciar el nombre del muchacho que descubrió su más despiadado propósito.

—¡Lucy! —se permitió sollozar, raudamente él la envolvió entre sus brazos para proteger su existencia vulnerable, no evadiría acompáñala esta vez.

Heartifilia despavorida se aferraba a él evidenciando un desolador llanto. Nada volvería a ser igual. Natsu lo presagió al descubrir que por primera vez anhelaba resguardar a alguien. Por el momento solo conseguía abrazar una existencia rota y ansiar a pronto devolverle el resplandor.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 15**

.

.

.

 _Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad_  
 _Se esconde tras tus ojos_  
 _Y que tu blusa atora sentimientos, que respiras_

 _ **Soda Stereo**_

.

.

Sus ojos fatigosos continuaban perdidos entre el vapor que emitía la tetera, movió su cabeza y emitió un manso quejido ante el pequeño dolor muscular. En cuanto terminó de hervir el agua apagó la cocina y comenzó a retirar las tostadas calientes. Estaba lo suficiente acostumbrado a realizar esta actividad con un especial movimiento escandaloso, por todo lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior evitaba preparar el desayuno de forma cotidiana.

Natsu untó la mantequilla sobre el pan tostado y el aroma que desprendió consiguió una pequeña sonrisa de su parte, el soplo fresco de la mañana nublada entró por la ventana y le transfirió una gratificante tranquilidad.

—Despacio...—murmuró llevando el plato con pasos sutiles a la mesa de su pequeño comedor. Antes de volver a la cocina asomó su cabeza al interior de su habitación.

Lucy continuaba ceñida entre la frazada, se apartó con prudencia antes de que ella se revolviera sobre la cama casi lista para despertarse.  
Agarró su celular y revisó las noticias de la mañana mientras se dejaba inundar con el sabor de aquel cálido té de canela. Sus manos frías pronto adquirieron la calidez de su bebida, la sonrisa de su rostro permanecía delineada como si por fin distinguiera algo entre toda la oscuridad, consiguió la potencia para apreciar la confianza en cada paso que daría a partir de aquel momento.

Gruño levemente en cuanto la frazada cayó al suelo, la muchacha empezó a moverse de un lado a otro hasta que sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente.

—¿Donde...? —acarreó su mano a su frente e hizo una mueca de dolor, percibió la hinchazón que probablemente experimentaban sus ojos, su garganta rogaba por un poco de agua. Arrebató aire y de un seco movimiento se sentó sobre la cama, inminentemente reconoció la habitación y la fragancia de las tostadas.

Arrastró sus pies y pretendió llegar al espejo que se hallaba al lado del placar. Lucy conmemoró la noche anterior a través de su devastada imagen, sus ojos hinchados le dolían por cada lágrima y su voz ronca a sus lamentos repetidos. Súbitamente se apreció agotada, la pesadez de su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se apartó del aquel lugar para acercarse hasta la pequeña biblioteca que Natsu mantenía perfectamente ordenada.

En medio de aquel orden le llamó la atención que uno de los libros se hallara fuera de lugar.

—El Principito...—leyó paulatinamente. Lo abrió y echó un vistazo a las páginas marcadas con colores rebosantes de cariño.

—Oh, Lucy. Ya despertaste—la rubia soltó el libro y se perdió ante la presencia de Natsu, el muchacho inclinó la cabeza confuso.

—¡Ah! ¡el libro! ¡lo siento! —se agachó para tomarlo entre sus manos y verificar que se hallará en buenas condiciones.

Natsu rio dócilmente e ingresó a la habitación para también posar sus manos sobre el libro, la rubia pudo vislumbrar su miramiento dulce.

—No te preocupes, sobrevivió a muchas caídas por mi parte. Me lo regalaron a los siete años así que imaginarás el peligro que atravesó.

Lucy bajó su mirada y asintió avergonzada, mantenerse callada era lo mejor para ella, a pesar de esto la curiosidad por ver a Natsu de niño con aquel libro entre sus manos la ánimo a preguntar.

—¿Te lo regalaron?

Natsu afirmó y se retiró para apartar las cortinas de su habitación. Los rayos débiles de un sol cubierto por nubes grises iluminaron parte de la habitación.

—Fueron mis padres. Dijeron que no existía nada genial como leer, podemos encontrarnos en un libro de romance, terror o un gran clásico lo que nunca cambiará es que siempre intentan decirnos algo—le llamó la atención la pasividad de su voz, por un instante Lucy recordó a un Natsu aturdido que horas antes proclamaba amarla—desde ese entonces, busco leer y encontrar algún mensaje.

—¿Mensaje?

—Si, mensajes. Lucy, espero puedas encontrar tu mensaje—la muchacha pestañeo enredada, trasladó el libro hasta su pecho aún con la incertidumbre latente.

—Natsu...gracias por lo de ayer. No creí que tuvieras paciencia conmigo.

Natsu le sonrió levemente y ocultó sus manos entre sus bolsillos con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Te dije que te amaba. Es así, parte de mi amor es estar contigo en momentos así. No tienes que agradecerme—al avistar la fluctuación de Lucy aligeró una carcajada—perdón, pero yo entendí mi mensaje y lucharé por llevarlo a cabo.

Prontamente el joven se estiró y bostezo sonoramente, su cuerpo se alivió ante la agradable sensación de bienestar.

—Preparé el desayuno, te encantará.

Estando sentada en la mesa echó un vistazo a su celular, sospechaba que hallaría algún mensaje por parte Loke, no encontraba alguna palabra justa para pedirle perdón por su trato hostil. Juntó sus manos estremecidas sobre el libro que reposaba en la mesa, el sonido de Natsu preparando el desayuno la tranquilizaba tenuemente.

—Lucy, acá tienes—alejó el libro para evitar algún accidente y tomó entre sus manos la taza tibia, dio un sorbo y sus ojos se cerraron de gozo al degustar el sabor amargo del café.

—Esta delicioso—platicó con una autentica amabilidad. Natsu se asentó frente a ella, las miradas furtivas del pelirosa la ponían ciertamente algo nerviosa. Era necesario que su cuerpo respondiera de la misma forma, su pierna se meneaba insistentemente bajo la mesa y sus dedos chocaban sobre la mesa provocando un pequeño ruido sincronizado entre aquel silencio interrumpido por las bajas voces de los conductores que en ese momento presentaban el clima de la jornada.

—Lucy…

La voz de Natsu repiqueteó fuerte e imponente, la rubia dejó a taza medio vacía y lo observó con cautela. En aquel instante la nitidez que Natsu divulgaba le era extraordinariamente admirable, adaptó un mechón fuera de su lugar y anheló que aquella incertidumbre por fin se extinguiera.

—Quiero darte las gracias por lo de anoche, estaba realmente mal y me soportaste hasta las últimas consecuencias—la sincera gratitud que profesaba Lucy lo hizo sonreír con timidez, no esperaba aquellas palabras por parte de ella.

—Lo haría mil veces, Lucy. Sabes perfectamente porque lo haría. Eres muy importante para mí, te amo y esto es muy poco en comparación con lo que ansío hacer.

Lucy permaneció paralizada en cuanto Natsu se movió para quedar frente a ella y tomar sus frías manos entre las grandes y cálidas manos que Natsu ostentaba.

—Por eso te quiero pedir que me des la oportunidad, por favor Lucy. Permíteme demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí.

Si bien pretendió manifestar raudamente, su voz desapareció completamente, su corazón golpeteaba con estridencia e inundaba cualquier contacto nítido con la realidad que estaba en ese momento afrontando, las cálidas manos de Natsu la trasladó a ambicionar observar fijamente y corroborar si sus ojos rasgados transmitían la misma aura calurosa, se perdió allí, en el resplandor tan vivo exaltado por la esperanza tan desgarradora pero liberadora.

Inesperadamente sus pensamientos la condujeron a los tiempos en los cuales su vida se representaba en simples lienzos listos para ser marcados, se tomó el atrevimiento de comparar el latido de su corazón en ambas situaciones tan distintas, la melodía embriagadora la encaminó hasta él durante esa tarde tan taciturna en la sala de música. Desde siempre aseguró que la sosiego que Jackal prorrumpió en ese momento la incentivó a acercarse por más que muchas compañeras le advirtieran que era imprudente.

Con la mirada baja él continuaba tocando como si pudiera expresar su alma tan impalpable a la par de sus movimientos, Lucy estaba tan cerca y ausente para él que sin despegar su vista del teclado se prolongaba perdido en su ser misterioso. Probablemente tendría que haberse asustado en el momento en que las melodías serenas se dirigían a una desesperación absorbente provocada por los agiles movimientos agresivos de Jackal, no obstante, se quedó allí parada en elipsis hasta que las notas ya en paz finalizaron.

Nunca olvidó el semblante frágil de Jackal al abrir sus ojos y toparse con su presencia. Ni en la amabilidad y tranquilidad que irradiaba esa mirada impenetrable. En ese momento él la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque eran desconocidos él le platicó con soltura hasta que le contó que _Tristesse_ era de sus piesas favoritas para interpretar.

¿Por qué Jackal le contó eso?

Siempre se lo preguntó y jamás él se lo pudo explicar o simplemente evitó hacerlo.

El suave apretón de Natsu la rigió a regresar a su presente, comprendía que era espantoso intentar comparar a Natsu con Jackal.

¿Tenían la misma mirada?

Seguidamente ella revolvió su cabeza negando silenciosamente aquella interrogación, no, Natsu no podía ser igual a Jackal, dudaba que el pelirosa manifestara aquel sentimiento de la misma forma que lo hizo Jackal. Precisaba entenderlo por completo y por algún motivo la idea de descubrirlo la alimentaba de una indescifrable agrado.

Abrumada por aquel hallazgo se cobijó entre la calidez de Natsu, anheló con serenidad y asintió provocando que Natsu esbozará una reluciente sonrisa.

—Gracias, Lucy.

—No, gracias a ti, Natsu.

Ambos se observaron mutuamente sumidos en un silencio que lejos de ser desagradable los invitó a compartir la paz que se desarrollaba. El ciclo apenas empezaba y los sábados por las mañanas resultaban un día especial para iniciar algo diferente.

. 

Dejó sobre la mesa unas servilletas antes de estirarse y soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo hace un momento atrás, escuchó que a Erza y Jellal riendo y supo que probablemente ambos estaban en sus momentos de parejas luego de una mañana agitada, la muchacha se permitió tomar asiento y alegrarse gozosa con la mañana nublada. Su pequeño descanso perduró unos segundos al verse interrumpida por la campana del local. Rápidamente como era de costumbre se levantó pegando un pequeño salto y dejó a la vista una radiante sonrisa. Juvia inclino la cabeza en cuanto distinguió a Gray ingresar con una mirada perezosa pero intrigante.

—¡Ah! Gray bienvenido ¿Qué te trae acá en tu día de descanso?

Fullbuster resopló y simplemente se acomodó sobre en una de las mesas.

—Estaba algo aburrido y pensé que sería interesante venir a tomar algo.

—Buena elección—comentó la joven acercándose lista para tomar su orden—¿qué deseas?

Gray frunció el ceño y permaneció ensimismado unos cuantos segundos.

—Solo un poco de café.

Juvia consintió extrañada por la actitud que esparcía Gray, lo recordaba bastante alegre y siempre listo para soltar comentarios hasta del clima, se destinó a la cocina con la mente nublada por las incógnitas que estaban brotando en ella que se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Erza siendo arrinconada por Jellal.

—¡Juvia! —pronunció Erza asombrada, la escarlata empujó a su esposo con el rostro teñido de vergüenza. Jellal consiguió controlar su cuerpo para no caer estrepitosamente sobre el suelo y sonrió nerviosamente a Juvia para arreglar su ropa.

—Lo siento…

Ambos negaron con entusiasmo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —sondeó Erza sujetando uno de los platos llenos de una apetitosa crema batida.

—Gray acaba de llegar como cliente, pidió una taza de café simple.

—De acuerdo—musitó Erza para acercarse hacia la cafetera.

—Dale algo de compañía a Gray, me encargaré de llevarle el pedido—informó el peliazul, la muchacha se mostró liada por la mueca cómplice de Jellal.

—De…acuerdo—se limitó a dejarse guiar por su jefe hasta la salida de la cocina, antes de dejarla sola le aplico un par de palmadas dóciles sobre su cabeza. Juvia en ocasiones no comprendía a que se debía la extrema gentileza de Jellal, pero admitía secretamente que esos gestos por parte de Jellal le generaban muchas ganas de trabajar allí para siempre. Sin percatarse de sus acciones propias ella acomodó su cabello a la vez que se aproximaba a la mesa de Gray, distinguió que Fullbuster contemplaba su celular como si esperara algo interesante, su desolada mirada lo delataba.

—Ah, Gray ya vendrá tu pedido—expresó sentándose con un relajado movimiento—¿ocurre algo? — deseó morderse la lengua por preguntar algo tan personal, especuló que Gray la miraría mal y soltaría una frase cortante, sin embargo, aquella pregunta incluso tomó por sorpresa a Gray quien pestañeo apabullado.

—¿Pasarme algo? —abandonó su celular sobre la mesa y desvió sus ojos a la nada intentando comprender por qué Juvia consideraba que estaba raro, y era cierto, desde la mañana se profesaba así, evitó pensarlo mucho con solo esperar noticias—quizás…—masculló.

Juvia entrelazó los dedos de sus pálidas manos y asintió insegura con proseguir sus preguntas, le inquietaba el aspecto desganado de Gray y aquello la alentó a pretender descubrir que era lo que martirizaba a su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Es por lo de ayer?

—Puede…espera ¿cómo lo sabes?

La muchacha sonrió vergonzosa por transferir una imagen de entrometida ante Gray, se irguió en su lugar y asintió frenéticamente antes de explicarle mejor el contexto que la transportó a escuchar todo, suplicó interiormente que Gray no enfureciera al enterarse que ella conocía todos los detalles, la sorpresa fue increíble para Juvia al advertir que Fullbuster consentía todo con conformidad.

—Te parecerá raro ¿no? — declamó con una pequeña sonrisa afligida—ambos queremos a la misma chica y lo sorprendente de todo es que no me enoja saber que Natsu siente algo por Lucy, es extraño sentirme tan confundido.

Juvia lamentó ello antes de atreverse a preguntar lo siguiente, esperaba que Gray cooperara y comprendiera que deseaba ayudarlo.

—Perdón si te incomoda, pero necesito saberlo ¿alguna vez te confesaste a Lucy-san?

Gray frunció ceño, su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharla, la inevitable vergüenza lo arrojó al mismo suelo sin piedad.

—No…nunca tuve esa oportunidad, no la busqué y cuando me di cuenta Lucy se había ido—reconoció con pesadumbre.

—Debe ser por eso—en cuanto Gray cruzó sus brazos con un claro desconcierto fulgurando en su afilada mirada ella carraspeó lista para aclarar su punto de vista—me refiero a eso, te entiendo. Fui rechazada en dos ocasiones ¿y sabes que fue lo que me animo a seguir con mi vida? que tuve una situación clara y solo tomé una decisión ¿qué es lo que estas sintiendo Gray?

Fullbuster rascó su mejilla y achicó sus ojos liberando un sutil gruñido, sinceramente deseaba guardar para él sus sentimientos, sin embargo, Juvia ante sus ojos se mostraba verdaderamente confiable.

—Estaba esperando que Natsu me hablará, estoy seguro que ayer consiguió encontrarse con Lucy. Me siento tan extraño porque pienso que si Natsu logró llegar a Lucy me haría feliz y quisiera que me hablará para contarme todo, pero por otro lado no quiero saberlo…Lucy…no puedo negar que me dolería que Lucy sea feliz con alguien más ¡es desesperante! —emitió finalmente sacudiendo su cabello con sus manos, ciertamente sus pensamientos tan contrariados lograban confundirlo cruelmente. Juvia al ver su reacción prontamente aporreó la mesa con sus manos para terminar con el tormento que volvía a absorberlo.

—¡Por eso mismo! Natsu es tu amigo y no quieres que este mal, pero amas a Lucy-san—una sutil sonrisa se perfiló en los labios de Juvia—eres una gran persona Gray. Debes confesar tus sentimientos a Lucy-san, cuando por fin sepas que es lo que realmente siente por ti podrás al fin sentirte mejor.

Gray negó con su cabeza.

—¿Confesarle mis sentimientos a Lucy? Eso lastimará a Natsu, además estoy seguro…

—Natsu lo entenderá. Porque si quieres tanto a Natsu como para cuidar sus sentimientos quiere decir que Natsu piensa lo mismo ¿Por qué crees que no te habla? Sea lo que haya ocurrido estoy segura que Natsu no sabe cómo conversar porque no quiere lastimarte. Ustedes dos se quieren demasiado y evitan decir algo.

Fullbuster cerró sus ojos y por fin concibió el ardor de ellos, su cuerpo se entiesó en cuanto las palabras de Juvia lo sacudieron, su silencio era la respuesta definitiva de que le daba la razón, Juvia no podía equivocarse, después de todo ella cargaba con vasta experiencia y poseía las palabras correctas para orientarlo.

Antes de prolongar alguna señal la presencia de Jellal interrumpió el momento cargando una bandeja con un par de tazas de café y rebanadas de pastel, le guiño el ojo a Juvia antes de que ella comenzará a interrogar exasperada.

—La casa invita—comunicó dejando la última taza frente a Gray—disfruten.

Juvia apenas tuvo la fuerza de trazar una mueca vigorosa, si le invitaban debía aprovechar, su apetito de improviso se abrió y estaba encantada por saborear los placenteros pasteles de Erza. Tomó la pequeña cuchara y aproximó su cuerpo a la mesa para disfrutar con comodidad.

—Gracias, Juvia.

La muchacha parpadeo y se cruzó con una tranquila sonrisa por parte de Gray, apreció el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas y en parte de sus oídos, sin decir algo más Fullbuster le dio un sorbo a su café y permitió que aquella paz momentánea calmará su impaciencia, parte de aquella tranquilidad se la debió a Juvia y a su suave canturreo durante ese pequeño segundo desayuno.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El olor insipiente del alcohol inundaba aquella pequeña habitación iluminada únicamente por unos suaves rayos de sol que se asomaban tímidamente a través de esa pequeña ventana, la incomodidad del sudor lo hizo chistar rabioso, transbordó su mano hasta su frente para cerciorarse que el leve dolor de cabeza se disipara pronto, deseaba sentirse con energías para poder ir a dar una vuelta por las calles, recientemente el caminar sin rumbo se convirtió en un pequeño gusto personal, él atribuyó esa preferencia a su estilo de vida pasada, rememorar esos días lo hizo chistar y removerse en la cama con desazón, entrecerró sus ojos al oír un quejido a su lado.

—Jackal...estas despierto—habló ella tallando sus ojos.

—Sí, deberías levantarte y largarte. Estoy de mal humor.

Seilah soltó un sonido indignado a la vez que se levantaba y cubría su pecho con la sabana, en tentativa por limpiar su orgullo casi pisoteado lo miró petulante, hace tiempo se prometió nunca volver a ser su juguete, pero la noche anterior la voz masculina y los ojos atrayentes de Jackal le hicieron perder el juicio.

—No tienes delicadeza, podrás haberte convertido en un hombre, pero sigues comportándote como un mocoso—la repentina rabia inundó el rostro de la pelinegra al comprobar que Jackal le sonreía socarronamente—para tu suerte Mard Geer no se enterará de esto.

—Te conviene que no lo sepa, dudo que le de gracia que te hayas acostado conmigo como en los viejos tiempos—manifestó luego de lanzar una pequeña carcajada.

—Púdrete.

Los pesados pasos de Seilah abandonaron la habitación compuestos de una feroz furia propia de la mujer, el muchacho volvió a tirar su cuerpo contra la cama y suspiró acabado, pudo haberle agradecido el tiempo para su satisfacción personal pero sinceramente ver a Seilah le despertaba un sutil desprecio.

Sus ojos se hundieron en el techo despintado por la humedad, aquella casa llevaba tiempo en mal estado y efectivamente profesaba que no valía la pena luchar por mantenerla, de improviso fue prisionero de un efímero recuerdo, la risa jovial e inocente de Lucy continuaba atrapada entre esas cuatro paredes y se reproducía como un mágico hechizo. Jackal cerró sus ojos y se relajó permitiéndose apreciar cada vibración de esa evocación.

—Lucy...

.

El fin de semana no paso por grandes situaciones, si hablaba con franqueza le dolió que lo único que hallará de Natsu fuera un simple mensaje de aviso sobre la reunión para calcular el presupuesto del salón, si bien comprendía el porqué de la actitud incomoda de su amigo le era inevitable pasar por alto aquellos desagradables sentimientos, en cuanto intuía que le reprocharía la injusticia de su actitud raudamente las dulces palabras de Juvia menguaban su cólera, las horas del lunes infestado de un gran labor repleta de tareas fue de ayuda, lo mantuvo ocupado y era una excusa perfecta para evitar hablar.

Durante el almuerzo solo Lisanna fue capaz de distinguir el ambiente rígido que rodeaba a Natsu y Gray, advirtió que Lucy a los lejos miraba en cortas ocasiones a Natsu visiblemente preocupada y para su sorpresa Natsu le restituía el gesto con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Es un día bastante extraño—comentó en su último intento por traer la paz, sin embargo, nadie continuó la charla. Intuyó que ellos posiblemente ordenarían sus problemas, no sabía cuándo, pero esperaba que fuera pronto porque estaba cansada de solo encerrarse en sus pensamientos y no lidiar con ambos.

Esa tarde en el salón de clases desocupado iluminado por parte de la luz artificial y los últimos rayos del sol los tres encargados inspeccionaban papeles y solo se miraban de ser necesario, el estremecimiento de sus manos, sus labios rectos y severos eran una clara demostración de la extraña magnitud de unos pequeños destellos que probablemente en su adultez considerarían como unas simples pasiones. Cada uno procuraba cuidar su tono de voz y el contenido de sus palabras, lo último que necesitaban era crear más discordia a base de malentendidos.

—Entonces todos en el salón votaron por una cafetería con estilo victoriano—la suave voz de Lucy interrumpió la concentración de ambos muchachos, Natsu asintió inmediatamente dejando sobre la mesa unas cuantas cuentas sobre el costo aproximado.

—Eso tendrán—sentenció el pelinegro algo exasperado al pensar en todo lo que conllevaría preparar el lugar—son una molestia.

Lucy descendió su mirada hacia su hoja con borrones, la evidente irritación de Gray era la prueba de que ella no era grata para él.

—Bueno. Ellos pusieron su confianza en nosotros debemos responder por igual—manifestó Natsu intentando disminuir el disgusto, esperaba alguna sutil sonrisa por parte de Gray, no obstante, el pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada recordándole a sus tiempos pasados de rivalidad.

—¿Confían en nosotros? No seas ingenuo, lo hicieron apropósito porque les encanta vernos a los tres pelear, probablemente esperan que pronto volvamos a dar un espectáculo—con un gesto apuntó a Lucy, la aludida pestañeo cohibida por las repentinas palabras de su compañero—solo por ella, por Lucy. Son un puñado de idiotas que disfrutan a costa de otros—el pelirrosa frunció el ceño disgustado, aunque estuviera de acuerdo con las intenciones del porque estaban justamente los tres allí sentados el dolor que ostentaba su amigo lo irritaba, no con Gray sino consigo mismo, pero era tan incontrolable que en cualquier momento se podría desencadenar contra Gray.

—¡Por hoy terminamos!—exclamó Lucy soltando sus papeles sobre la mesa, el ruido interrumpió la batalla de miradas que estaba por culminar en palabras que más tarde traerían arrepentimiento. Gray bufó al levantarse.

—Iré al baño un momento.

Cuanto antes Gray abandonó el salón Lucy por fin pudo respirar con serenidad, Natsu continuaba perdido observando la puerta por la que su amigo hace segundos atravesó, la rubia no poseía el conocimiento de cómo proceder ante un escenario de tal dimensión.

—Natsu—el muchacho por fin la miró—perdóname por darles estos problemas.

—No digas eso, esto iba a pasar—un agudo dolor traspasó sus ojos exhibiendo el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

—Ve con Gray. Por favor, habla con él.

Lucy no tuvo necesidad de repetir la petición, en cuanto sus palabras fueron reconocidas el muchacho avanzó hacia la puerta y con pasos apresurados se dirigió al baño, desde la entrada distinguió las maldiciones que lanzaba Gray, le preocupaba que la reacción de Gray acabara con él. Al ver a Fullbuster palpitando de arrebato y padecimiento comprendió que el miedo que se liberaba en su interior era perder a Gray, perder a su amigo para siempre lo rompería en pedazos.

—Perdóname, Gray—el pelinegro cerró sus ojos ardientes—Lucy aceptó intentarlo conmigo, no sabía no sabía cómo decirlo...perdóname.

La voz trémula de Natsu fue suficiente para que Gray se calmará sutilmente, sin embargo, enterarse de ello le quemaba la garganta, su lengua pesaba y lo único que deseaba era expresarse, al fin poder hablar desde su más quebrado ser, repentinamente Juvia franqueó sus pensamientos como una pequeña luminosidad de paz y estabilidad, esa tarde era la indicada para cerrar cada herida.

—Necesito hablar con Lucy, a solas—la imprevista petición de su amigo lo tomó por sorpresa, en menos de segundos interminables interrogantes surcaron en su mente, Gray se aproximó hacia la salida y lo miró de hito en hito esperando su consentimiento.

—No...hay problema.

No lo había, no existía un reproche ni mucho menos un porque, Natsu rápidamente se dirigió al lavado y empapó su rostro para evitar volver a llorar, era lo justo, él tuvo su tiempo con Lucy era el momento que Gray hablara. Fue un fugaz consuelo.

La intriga la llevaba a una tortura personal, ojalá en el pasado hubiera sido más cautelosa, aquel pensamiento se repetía como una realidad alterna que hace años debía haber tomado, era el tiempo de sus internos reproches cubiertos de fuego y veneno. El sonido de la puerta entorpeció su momento de soledad y sus ojos se entonaron al ver a Gray con una inexpresiva mirada.

—Gray...

Fueron unos largos segundos antes que Gray dejará escapar su voz cargada de sus estremecimientos, el solo mirar a Lucy frente a la ventana con el cabello rubio moviéndose al compás del suave viento los recuerdos de años atrás lo golpearon, las veces que ambos se encontraban en un salón desolado adornaron su pequeña sonrisa con gentileza.

—Por ese entonces era feliz—susurró, se acercó a Lucy como un ente ligero, sus movimientos se asemejaban a la gracia de esas memorias que luchaban en un atormentado imposible por revivir—pero, nunca te lo dije.

Lucy se giró para permanecer frente a Gray, sus ojos se achicaron y entonces por fin lo comprendió, su tendencia le revelaba que bajará la cabeza y aceptará los reproches, no obstante, Lucy se deshizo de aquel próximo comportamiento. Las palabras y el rostro de Gray debían impregnarse en ella para siempre.

—Sigue.

Gray desvió su mirada por un momento, se dio la fuerza suficiente al declararse internamente que una oportunidad así jamás la volvería a experimentar, Lucy estaba parada frente a él dispuesta a escuchar y responder. Dilucidar el orden entre su concebir era primordial, lo necesitaba hace años.

—Lucy al conocerte no pensé que te fijarías en mí, cada día pensaba en ti y me preguntaba como estabas, esperaba que las clases de química fueran tan lentas para poder ser tu compañero eterno. No tienes idea lo feliz que fui cuando me besaste esa tarde, aunque no la recuerdes fue mi primer beso, me bastaba con estar contigo, aunque no teníamos una etiqueta—el muchacho dejó de hablar y se permitió disfrutar de aquellos recuerdos que con el tiempo se trasfiguraron en su alivio de un amor roto—perdóname por todo este tiempo haberte tratado tan mal, no tienes idea del dolor que sentí cuando simplemente te alejaste, no justifica mis acciones pero la rabia de saber cómo te fijabas en otros me consumía como no tienes idea, aunque nunca sentiste nada por mi quiero decirte ahora Lucy, que te amo, te amé hace años y te sigo amando a pesar de todo. No puedo fingir que te odio.

No vislumbró algo en Lucy, solo su mirada desocupada y sus palabras en el viento que lo destrozaron cruelmente, Gray estaba seguro que no existía algo más que pronunciar, no era como esperaba una despedida definitiva. Sin algo más que expresar Gray emprendió a caminar y tomó su mochila para dejar el salón.

La desolada mirada de Gray y sus sonrisas del pasado se instalaron en su corazón, claro que recordaba todo, la intensidad de las palabras ya dichas la hundieron hasta el fondo, probablemente era lo que necesitaba, por primera vez deseaba hablar, comunicar algo de ella, Natsu fue quien le permitió enterarse de aquella necesidad y Gray le exigía lo mismo.

—¡Gray!—el joven se paralizó asombrado al verse aprisionado por los brazos estremecidos de Lucy, la rubia juntó su rostro contra el pecho de Gray y notó que podía llorar al percatarse de las manos de Fullbuster sobre sus hombros, la escuchó sollozar unos segundos hasta que una versión de Lucy se presentó frente a él, vulnerable y con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—Lucy... ¿estás bien?

Lucy negó con su cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para volver a mirarlo.

—No me pidas disculpas, Gray todo fue mi culpa. Nunca supe amarte como lo merecías, tenía miedo, eras la primera persona luego de Jackal...tú no tienes idea de lo que me costó alejarme de ti—fue una revelación devastadora, la rubia mordió su labio inferior y entre su repentina oleada de sentimientos pretendió continuar—perdóname por haber sido cobarde porque si, Gray me alejé porque estaba sintiendo cosas por ti ¡era tan injusto! ¡No merecías ser amado por mí! Ni mucho menos por alguien tan sucia y cruel, lo lamento, perdóname por haberte causado tanto rencor Gray, pero era necesario...créeme, lo era por tu felicidad.

Cada palabra se embutió en su corazón, para su sorpresa fue liberadora y tan brillante que su ser se doblego ante ello, Lucy le estaba abriendo su corazón y él no pudo evitar llorar con ella, tantos años sintiéndose un objeto de Lucy que deshecho solo porque si, que años después la carga de ese apreciar se desvanecía con solo unas palabras de ella era simplemente mágico. La atrajo hacia él y se aferró a ella.

—Tonta, tú eras mi felicidad—por primera vez lloriqueó luego de años, el desconsuelo se esfumaba con cada lágrima, Lucy se sujetó a él como en aquel tiempo en los cuales buscaba la protección de Fullbuster, solo que ya no eran los mismos.

—Te quise tanto, Gray—confesó Lucy.

Gray se alejó lo suficiente para apreciar el rostro tan frágil de Lucy, un par de lágrimas escaparon nuevamente y le sonrió con espontaneidad, su corazón latía frenético a la medida de sus emociones tan vivas.

—Ahora sé que en un tiempo pude llegar a ti.

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse, no repararon que justamente estaban recordando la primera vez que se besaron y se abrazaron en un salón similar, sus sonrisas eran las de unos adolescentes que soñaban con un futuro juntos, solo que ese futuro nunca llego, el ultimo rayo de luz abandonó el salón. El tiempo volvió a trascurrir y el cariño que sus ojos fulguraban se trasformó en la promesa de un nuevo mañana para cada uno.

.

Estaba algo agotado luego de esperar unos minutos, aunque sus bajos criterios le exigían espiar se abstuvo de tal acto, la privacidad entre ellos era importante después de todo. Pudo haber meditado algunas posibilidades de no ser porque Gray salió del aula con su mochila, Natsu perdió el equilibrio por la sorpresa y logró evitar caer sobre el suelo al sostenerse de la pared. Gray negó divertido y comenzó a transitar con un aura diferente.

—¿Te vas? Espéranos...

—Tengo cosas que hacer, así que me adelanto—antes que Natsu se mostrará dolido el pelinegro volteó y le sonrió—ya está todo dicho, Natsu. No tienes que sentirte mal—Gray se acercó y propino un golpe sobre la cabeza de su amigo, Natsu refunfuño dispuesto a devolverle el golpe, pero la tranquilidad de Gray lo detuvo—siempre seré tu amigo y estaré para ti cuando te rompan el corazón, cuando quieras festejar algún logro o cuando decidas casarte y obviamente sea yo el padrino. Así que deja de tener miedo, idiota.

Una sonrisa se delineó en los labios de Natsu, estaba tan conmovido con las palabras de Gray que no obtuvo el tiempo necesario para hablar.

—¡Y yo el tuyo! ¡siempre seré tu amigo, Gray!

Fullbuster interrumpió su trayecto y le hizo un gesto de aprobación. Esa promesa se estaba grabando en el tiempo.

—Por supuesto que sí, una chica no logró separarnos después de todo—Natsu vislumbró el sincero estado de Gray y una repentina emoción amenazó con convertirse en suaves lágrimas para mojar sus mejillas—llévala a casa que es tarde.

Natsu se encaminó al salón y distinguió a Lucy sentada observando a través de la ventana, residía tan tranquila que tuvo la curiosidad de estar al corriente de lo ocurrió entre Gray y ella, no obstante, era privado. Lo acontecido en ese salón pertenecería a Lucy y Gray por siempre.

—¿Nos vamos?—extendió su mano y aguardó su contestación, de hecho, esperaba que la rubia le indicará que podía caminar por su cuenta, se llevó una maravilla cuando ella recibió la mano del pelirrosa y se dispuso a caminar a su lado.

—Vamos.

Durante todo el camino transitaron en silencio con una sorprendente serenidad, las luces iluminaban su camino como brillantes polvos de una inexplicable magia.

—Hasta mañana, Natsu—la muchacha lo miró a los ojos y expresó una tenue afabilidad, mantuvieron sus manos unidas unos segundos más hasta que ella se apartó para ingresar a su departamento.

—Nos vemos mañana, Lucy—Natsu se arrimó a pesar de expresar que era muy inadecuado de su parte, juntó sus labios con los de Lucy en un casto beso sin atisbo de lujuria, necesitaba apreciar la calidez de sus labios—te amo.

La rubia se despidió con un gesto y le sonrió complacida con su accionar, un suave suspiro acarició sus labios con sosiego. Volteó su cuerpo e ingresó a su hogar ignorando la violencia de una afilada mirada que trasmitía el más putrefacto resentimiento. Jackal se recostó contra el muro de un edificio que se hallaba frente al de Lucy y se contuvo de perseguir a ese sujeto que hace segundos besada a Lucy. Instantáneamente lo reconoció y tuvo la posibilidad de amenazarlo para enseñarle a quien le pertenecía Lucy, pero se enfocó en la sonrisa de ella, era semejante a la que años atrás poseía cuando la conoció, la única diferencia era que distaba de su causa.

—Maldita...—masculló.

Lucy lo estaba traicionando y jamás se lo perdonaría.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Mori Summer:**_ _Así es, se le junto el ganado a Lucy. Pero, era ya necesario la dosis de Nalu. Soda Stereo es una fuente increíble de inspiración, también me despierta mucha nostalgia. Y ya veremos que ocurre con Gray. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios 3_

 _ **Ely ventura:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus saludos, me hace feliz saber que te haya gustado la historia._


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 17**

.

.

.

.

—¿Era necesario esto?

Aquellos ojos azules lo inspeccionaron de abajo para arriba, se detuvo a contemplar con firmeza cada detalle de la vestimenta, se acercó y franqueó sus manos sobre la tela de algodón del chaleco irradiante de tonalidades oscuras y retiró una pequeña mancha producida por haber estado moviendo cajas hace unos minutos atrás.

—Muy necesario, notarás cómo recuperamos todo el dinero y nos sobra para gastarlo en la despedida de curso.

Un suave bufido escapó de sus labios, con sus manos llevó su cabello hacia atrás y frunció el ceño cuando Lisanna brincó agitada por el aura ruda y seductora que irradiaba su amigo.

—¡No me mires así! —exclamó sobresaltado, la albina se arrimó a Gray y lo abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Serás nuestra atracción principal!

—¡Suéltame, demente! ¡No soy una atracción!

Lisanna estaba mentalizando la cantidad de muchachas que estarían haciendo fila con tal de ser atendidas por Gray, si el muchacho era bastante encantador como de costumbre verlo arreglado llevando un estilo de los trajes victorianos lo convertía en una irresistible tentación imposible de no advertir. Los chillidos de Gray y Lisanna lo recibieron al ingresar al aula con un par de cajas con lo necesario para la cocina.

—Sus gritos llegan hasta los pasillos— manifestó Natsu sonriendo mansamente, se agachó para abandonar las cajas con los finos manteles para las mesas faltantes. Luego de sacudir sus manos y suspirar sereno se percató que Lisanna lo miraba con ímpetu—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Natsu! ¡también estas muy guapo!

El pelirrosa levantó sus manos en un acto de inocencia pura, seguidamente negó con un gesto bañado en un adorable sonrojo.

—No digas tonterías, Liss.

Strauss arqueó una ceja y llevó una mano a su pecho con una aparente indignación, si ella expresaba algo era porque era cierto, ambos estaban realmente atractivos arreglados de esa forma y sus cabellos alborotados por fin acomodados.

—Lucy, diles que es cierto.

La rubia cuadró una taza y tomó otra para limpiarlo, alzó sus magnos ojos y examinó a los dos muchachos, Gray descarrió la mirada seguido de un puchero, hallarse estudiado por Heartifilia aún le provocaba cierto calor, Natsu no se encontraba en desiguales condiciones, él la miró esperando alguna palabra por parte de la joven que finalmente luego de su apreciación sonrió afectuosamente.

—Son muy atractivos. Estoy segura que cautivarán a mucha clientela.

Lisanna aplaudió satisfecha, Lucy algo cohibida por la efusividad de la muchacha continuó con su labor, estar dentro de ese vestido rosa pálido le dificultaba a la hora de realizar sus movimientos, sin embargo, su compromiso solo sería acomodar ciertas cosas y atender a quienes serían sus próximos clientes, era cierto que Lisanna fue un gran apoyo para los encargados del aula. La albina se invitaba cuando los tres estaban con la soga al cuello por toda la planificación, además de que Gajeel y Levy a diferencia de sus demás compañeros mostraron también estar dispuestos a ayudar en lo que se solicitaría.

—Ah...gracias—el pelirrosa respondió con las mejillas ardientes, en un acto por proteger su regocijo emergió del aula perfectamente organizada para la ocasión.

Lisanna antes de continuar alabando la apariencia de Gray rotó a echarle un vistazo a la rubia, se movía a la par de su trabajando ignorando alguna que otra mirada retadora de sus compañeras de salón, era indudable que la muchacha resaltaba entre todas las integrantes del grupo de graduación. Hace unas semanas atrás recibió con suspicacia a Lucy en la mesa. En ese momento tembló de pavor por especular que Gray se levantaría y le gritaría a Natsu por traerla, no obstante, luego de diez minutos sumida en su inclinación sonrió sorprendida por el recibimiento alegre que Gray le daba. Supuso que Heartifilia se concibió incomoda por aparecer de la nada ante ella que se disculpó, no solo por presentarse y sentarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido sino por la forma agresiva de tratarla hace meses atrás.

Strauss abandonó atrás todo reproche y se dedicó a disfrutar de la nueva compañía de Lucy, la apreció algo diferente, seguía siendo aquella muchacha misteriosa con una increíble inteligencia, solo que en ese momento estaba más suelta, prestaba atención y se reía de las tonterías que Gray y Natsu formaban, desertó de darle demasiada importancia porque también al igual que Heartifilia se perdió en la placentera sensación de paz.

Luego de días de planeación todos en el aula estaban ayudando con la organización, el festival comenzaría en solo un par de horas y debían ya estar listos para recoger a los invitados que se tomaban la molestia de ingresar al instituto Fairy Tail. No podían perder la oportunidad de dejar en alto los últimos momentos de sus experiencias como estudiantes de instituto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con las tazas? —una pequeña muchacha se avecinó a Lucy con la clara intención de socorrer, desde su lugar Lisanna celebraba feliz por el atrevimiento de esa muchacha para acercarse a Lucy a pesar de que los rumores continuaran en el instituto. Era cierto que Levy era bastante lista, lo suficiente para no dejarse llevar por todo ello.

—Claro, muchas gracias. Solo me falta acomodar unas cuantas cosas más.

.

Ser elogiado por Lucy fue nuevo y le despertó cierto orgullo por su persona, se estancó en el pasillo y se inclinó para tomar aire, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro esperanzado por los nuevos sentimientos que afloraban en él. Dio un par de pasos dispuesto a intentar disfrutar del largo día que se avecinaba en Fairy Tail. La sensación de que sería un magnifico día ahogaba su pecho de alegría.

Al advertir que eran las ocho y media corrió de regreso a su salón, el instituto era inflexible al tratarse de horarios y probablemente los porteros ya estaban abriendo las grandes puertas del instituto para los invitados. En menos de veinte minutos los individuos invadieron los pasillos.

La cafetería del último curso como se perseveraba estaba desbordante de movimientos, cada vez que una mesa se liberaba otros la ocupaban inmediatamente. Las muchachas sonreían sonrojadas y movían sus cabellos dispuestas a coquetear y los chicos solo se limitaban a disfrutar de la vista.

—¡Me estoy muriendo de calor! —exclamó Gray derrumbándose sobre el suelo, se deshizo de su chaqueta y la arrojó al aire ignorando la mirada aterrada de Lisanna.

—¡Oye idiota, es alquilado no lo tires! —la joven se precipitó al suelo para sostener la chaqueta.

—Sí, sí y por eso te lanzas al suelo sabiendo que puedes manchar tu vestido—apuntó con una ceja arqueada.

Lisanna gritó alterada por su desliz. Aquella escena fue del disfrute de Natsu, se asentó sobre una silla y se recostó riendo apaciblemente, fue un día agotador a tal punto que olvido comer.

—¿Quieres un poco de jugo? —se topó con la mirada curiosa de Lucy, prontamente se irguió y sonrió con afecto.

—Claro. Muchas gracias, Lucy.

Heartifilia le entregó un vaso y se colocó frente a la silla de él, se reclinó contra el respaldo y su mirada se extravió hacia la ventana, afuera aún habían personas caminando y las tiendas no dejaban de ser visitadas, la música de las bandas escolares los acompañaba con avenencia hasta ese lugar.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo—habló ella repentinamente, Natsu asintió y abandonó su vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

—Tú también. Nunca te vi tan apurada.

—Es porque no dejaban de venir, fue agotador, pero creo que ahora los entiendo a ustedes dos...y a Jellal—Lucy arrimó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano y se bosquejó en sus labios una nostálgica sonrisa—les satisface ver a todos salir campantes y alegres.

Aquella mirada fue suficiente para él, conmemoró la historia de Jellal. A pesar que las cosas entre ambos parecían avanzar, Lucy nunca apareció por la cafetería.

—Lucy...—ella subió su mirada al escuchar su nombre y descubrió la innegable determinación en Natsu—Jellal será feliz si te ve por la cafetería, créeme, él te quiere mucho—aproximó su cuerpo al borde de la mesa extendió sus brazos para tomar las manos de Lucy, fueron solo unas pequeñas palabras que le llegaron tan justo a su corazón que sus ojos brillaron con ganas de derramar lágrimas, si solo supiera Jellal lo arrepentida que estaba, esa vez apareció para verificar que estaban a salvo con Jackal suelto, sin embargo, no tuvo la valentía de pedirle perdón.

—¡Oye Natsu! —el peligro se levantó del suelo—Lisanna dijo que están vendiendo unas deliciosas hamburguesas ¡acompáñame! —el nombrado frunció el labio dubitativo, Lucy asintió y apretó el agarré de Natsu.

—Tengo ganas de una hamburguesa.

—Ah, está bien—un suave suspiro abandono su ser al ponerse de pie, distinguió el leve dolor de piernas que estaba experimentando, antes de marcharse acarició la cabeza de la rubia, una melodiosa carcajada de parte de la chica lo despidió.

Como suponía Gray bajaba las escaleras a su lado con unas frases quejumbrosas sobre lo asfixiado que se sentía con ese atuendo. En esa momento no le negaba aquella afirmación, estar vestido así le dio ciertos problemas de bienestar.

—¡Hay mucha gente! —la melodía rockera del lugar se intensificó y las personas recorrían con bandejas de comida entre sus manos, estarían allí por un buen tiempo al parecer, pensaron con resignación.

—¡Gray, Natsu!

Juvia se libró de un pequeño grupo de personas y se encaminó hacia ellos con el brazo extendido y una gran sonrisa brillante de agitación.

—Juvia, viniste—saludó Natsu alzando una mano en saludo.

—No podía perderme venir a ver el evento—la muchacha juntó sus manos sobre su pecho—además esto me trae muchos recuerdos.

—Es una pena que en la universidad no hagan este tipo de festividades—comentó Gray frunciendo el ceño, advertía en Juvia una grata felicidad por estar entre todos ellos.

—¡Ah! ¡se ven increíble! —observó la peliazul luego de dejar de prestar atención al panorama del lugar, sus mejillas se tiñeron dócilmente al verlos tan arreglados—seguro trabajaron muchísimo.

—Sí, lo bueno es que nuestro trabajo termino, ahora nos dirigíamos a comprar algo y a llevarle a los demás compañeros—explicó Natsu buscando el puesto de hamburguesas con pequeños estiramientos de su cuello.

—Genial, yo estaba buscando una bebida caliente—distraídamente volteó su rostro para hallar algún rastro.

—Si quieres, te puedo acompañar, se de uno que queda cerca—indicó Gray, la muchacha volvió a mirarlo y sonrió encantada—Natsu ¿puedes comprar por mí?

Dragneel río fascinado con la amabilidad de Gray que sin meditarlo aceptó.

—No hay problema. Ve con Juvia, si tienen tiempo suben al salón— murmuró una picardía imperceptible para ambos muchachos que ya caminaban uno al lado del otro con sosiego.

—A todo esto, no tuve tiempo de decirte que me alegra mucho que Natsu y tú estén bien—Gray cortó su caminata y volteó para mirarla con regocijo, estaba realmente feliz a pesar de todo el infierno de la preparación del evento que tuvo que atravesar.

—Gracias a ti, Juvia. Realmente tu consejo me animo a por fin enfrentar mis sentimientos, será difícil borrar lo que siento, pero...estoy libre.

La determinación incrustada en la voz y semblante de Gray le provocó una sonrisa involuntaria, valía la pena ver a Gray con esa actitud. No quiso meditarlo demasiado se restringió a caminar al lado de Gray con la agradable sensación de pertenencia.

.

Comprendía el llanto de los niños que en un intento desesperado por marcharse jaloneaban la ropa de sus padres para abandonar el espacio reducido. El calor era sofocante, lo único que le aliviaba era pesar que a unos pasos más podría llegar al puesto de hamburguesas, con los ojos cerrados y un susurro suplicante continúo caminando esquivando niños y personas.

—Con permiso...—mascullaba acalorado.

Fugazmente pensó que podría llevar algo de beber también, apenas quedaba algo de jugo y estaba seguro que todos morirían de sed. Sonrió conmovido al observar con rapidez a un niño sujetando la mano de otra niña, parecían disfrutar del momento festivo ajenos a la incomodidad de las personas por pasar. Tomó algo de aire y se preparó para con pasos largos llegar a la fila del puesto. Su impuso no lo llevó a su destino, torció una ceja y maldijo por lo bajo, algo lo retenía.

—¡Que rayos! —exclamó pensando que su vestimenta se había atorado infortunadamente.

Todo rastro de alguna divertida actitud por su mala suerte se esfumó al comprender que lo retenía. Natsu achicó los ojos y sus músculos se tensaron, un escalofrió similar a la primera vez que lo conoció recorrió su cuerpo, la diferencia es que ahora él conocía cierto perfil de él.

Jackal terció su cabeza extasiado por el efecto de su presencia en Natsu, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más traiciones, conjeturó que el chico sería razonable y por ese motivo se tomó la molestia de meterse al instituto para entablar una conversación.

—Hola, empleaducho...—saludó con la voz rasposa—¿sabes? Vine a verte. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, ya sabes...sobre eso—apuntó con diversión.

—Lárgate.

Natsu ignoró las miradas de amonestación de los peatones que se las arreglaban para caminar alrededor de aquellos dos muchachos con la mirada fija. La rabia se extendió por todo su cuerpo y se proponía a marchar su conciencia.

—Creo que no escuchaste, vamos a hablar—decretó Jackal asomándose con pose intimidante, supuso que ese joven se rehusaría, así que sus ojos salvajes se posaron fugazmente hacia los salones de la segunda planta—si no quieres hablar conmigo tendré que buscar a mi amada Lucy.

El pelirrosa frunció el ceño y sus facciones se endurecieron. No podía consentir que Jackal rondara con el fin de perturbar la tranquilidad de Lucy. Después de todo deseaba liberarla de aquella presencia absorbente. Gruño derrotado y caminó en sentido contario.

Jackal sonrió victorioso.

 _«No te preocupes, Lucy. Él no se acercará a ti, no lo hará.»_


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 18**

.

.

.

.

La voz de las personas apenas se filtraba entre aquel estrecho y oscuro pasillo, si intentaba huir era posible que Jackal lo interceptaría antes de tener una mínima posibilidad. A pesar de que aquellos pensamientos cobardes emergían como factibles posibilidades Natsu se conservó inmóvil frente a Jackal con una mirada rigurosa.

—¿Estas bromeando? —manifestó el pelirrosa disgustado, Jackal contrajo sus facciones iracundo por la negación que Natsu estaba difundiendo en ese momento.

—¿No escuchaste, idiota? Te vas a alejar de Lucy, ella me pertenece. Por tu bien.

Era cierto que hace unos segundos se encontraba azorado por la presencia de Jackal y la seguridad de Lucy, sin embargo, las exigencias de aquel muchacho en lugar de amedrentarlo alimentaron su espíritu de lucha, al sentirse protegido por su determinación le restituyó la mirada a Jackal, no se doblegaría ante el viejo amor de Lucy.

—No lo hare. Es más, yo te exijo que te alejes de Lucy, de una vez por todas déjala en paz con su vida—el pelirrosa se enderezó y se apartó de Jackal para hacerle frente—ya fue suficiente Jackal, supérala. No tienes el derecho a querer joderle la vida.

Jackal entrecerró sus ojos y la fiereza se acopió en su pecho, de camino al instituto estaba seguro que ese sujeto cedería y saldría corriendo dejando a Lucy a su disposición, pero no, estaba ahora frente a él retándolo como si tuviera la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlo, ese golpe directo a su pedantería lo impulsó a tomarlo con salvajismo del cuello de su camisa e intentar intimidarlo.

—Te lo advierto, si no te alejas de Lucy, haré lo posible para...

—¿Para tenerla? Ella no es tu objeto, su promesa no tiene validez, probablemente la manipulaste para que haga eso—especuló aún firme.

— ¿Eso crees, idiota? Lucy disfrutaba de mí, no tienes idea de cómo gemía cuando...

—Vete al diablo—interrumpió Natsu con amargura, de un movimiento se logró zafar del agarre de Jackal y se distanció con las luces de la festividad iluminando su rostro—entiéndelo, ella no te pertenece. Así que te recomiendo que sigas en lo tuyo.

—Fue una advertencia.

—Lo sé, pero créeme que si algo me llega a ocurrir todos te apuntarán. No te conviene ir contra mí, Jackal.

Creyó que no existía palabra alguna que dar, la seguridad gobernó sus pasos y dejó plantado a Jackal sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche. Su corazón continuaba golpeando su pecho y el sabor amargo de sus palabras repentinamente quemaron sus labios.

Al regresar con la bolsa de hamburguesas calientes distinguió que una parte de él suspiró con alivio por lograr salir airoso de la pequeña batalla con Jackal, lo escrutó en su zona y logró hacerle frente, pero sobretodo protegió la sonrisa de Lucy, aquella divina sonrisa que lo recibió en el umbral de la puerta del salón acompañada de las armoniosas carcajeos de sus amigos.

.

—Estás desesperado si vienes a mí por ayuda.

Un resoplido escapó de sus labios y sus cachetes se hincharon en respuesta.

—Ya me di cuenta que estás mirando _Thor "Un mundo oscuro"_

— ¡Como lo supuse de ti, eres un digno hermano del Dios del engaño!

— ¡Zeref, por favor! ¡No te creas Loki!

Un par de risotadas se auscultaron de fondo en la línea de Zeref.

—Perdón, perdón. Mavis, cariño por favor pausa la película.

Natsu se tumbó sobre su sofá y cerró sus ojos reconsiderando si fue una sabia decisión hablar con su hermano mayor sobre la situación alrededor de Lucy.

— ¿Que necesitas de mí? Pero tenlo por seguro, mi opinión lleva un costo.

Natsu retornó su anterior postura y sus ojos se agradaron perturbados a la vez que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

—No haremos el "ayúdenme"

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, debemos hacer el "ayúdenme"!

El pelirrosa se quedó sin palabras, Zeref era un hermano que disfrutaba plenamente de lo que le gustaba y lo expresaba sin miedo. No era la primera vez que hacían algo así, Natsu y Zeref podrían pasar horas hablando sobre teorías de cualquier serie o película. Luego de que juntos vieron la tercera entrega del Dios del trueno su hermano estaba tan embriagado que luego de salir del cine lo convenció de hacer el "ayúdenme" por dejarse llevar terminaron corriendo por todo el centro comercial, porque Zeref no tuvo mejor idea que lanzarlo contra un hombre fornido y con aires de ser capaz de matar a medio mundo.

—Lo tomaré como un si—no replicó algo, si deseaba la opinión de su hermano sobre sus últimas vivencias debía hacerlo—cuéntame libremente lo que desees.

—Hay una chica. Lucy, ella es grandiosa y espero tengas tiempo de escúchame.

Como supuso, Zeref guardó silencio durante la narración de su pequeña historia, omitiendo ciertas cosas íntimas, de vez en cuando Mavis soltaba frases cortas de estremecimiento, incluso los balbuceos de su sobrino August interrumpían tiernamente su narración.

— ¡Ya no es virgen, Zeref!

— ¡Lo se lo sé! ¡Mamá lo va a matar! ¡Estúpido ella cree que eres puro!

— ¡Pueden cerrar la boca, no cabe duda que son el uno para el otro! Además...si, no soy virgen—musitó avergonzado.

—Natsu.

El pelirrosa reparó la voz firme de su hermano, emprendió a prestar atención y conjeturó que las cosas se pondrían serias.

—Esa chica, Lucy al parecer te trajo muchos problemas. No creo que sea sano que estés con ella cuando nos estas diciendo que su ex novio pertenece a una banda peligrosa. Mamá y papá estarían pegando el grito al cielo ¿acaso no viste suficientes películas? ¡Te metes con la chica del malo y todo explota!

—Lo sé...

— ¡Espera a que terminé! Me alegra que me estés contando todo, y se perfectamente que no la dejaras, porque la amas. Natsu, cuídate por favor...si ella está queriendo intentarlo sigan juntos. Tienes amigos y evidentemente estoy aquí para ti.

—Zeref...—susurró conmovido, temía que su hermano se opusiera rotundamente, pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para hacerlo feliz.

—Por supuesto si algo pretende contra ti se las verán con la ira del Dios del engaño.

— ¡Basta! O no haré el "ayúdenme"

— ¡No serás capaz! ¡No escaparás de mí, Natsu hijo de Igneel, heredero de los terrenos en Spriggan, dueño de ese apartamento y Dios del fuego! 

. 

Natsu hace un par de días le había propuesto intentar rehacer ciertos lazos, era innegable que su voz se quebraba al momento de las explicaciones, no obstante, Lucy se apreció apoyada cuando Loke no la apresuró a hablar, debió tener una paciencia de hierro para soportar alrededor de dos minutos con su silencio a través de su celular. Finalmente como si deseará transmitir algo le pidió verse pronto y Loke aceptó sin meditarlo.

No hubo alguna palabra de despedida de por medio, solo el suspiro de un cercano encuentro. No esperó unos largos segundos parada frente a la puerta, una pequeña risita se proyectó en sus labios al deliberar que Natsu probablemente estaba sentado sobre su sillón acariciando el pelaje de Happy esperándola.

—¡Lucy!—la muchacha cerró sus ojos con sosiego y consintió que la calidez de Natsu la extasiara con ese suave abrazo— ¿Cómo estuvo tu pequeño viaje?

—Muy bien, perdón la demora—la rubia descendió su mirada y observó fugazmente sus uñas rosadas pintadas perfectamente hace apenas un par de horas—invite a Loke ¿no te molesta, verdad?

Natsu cerró la puerta de su apartamento tras él antes de aproximarse a ella y depositarle un beso sobre su mejilla.

—No me molesta, solo disfrutemos del día ¿de acuerdo?—la rubia descansó su cabeza contra el pecho de Natsu—vamos, nos espera Jellal, hace unos minutos me llamó preguntándome si aún te encanta el pastel de chocolate.

Lucy liberó un cantarín carcajeo y sin premeditarlo dejándose llevar por la embriagadora dulce sensación tomó la mano de Natsu y camino junto a él.

—Ojala recordará que una vez le dije que siempre seria mi favorito, sin importar cuantos años pasaran. 

. 

Dio una calada a su cigarrillo apoyado contra la pared de esa habitación sombría. Últimamente su humor no era del todo agradable, si alguien lo molestaba probablemente su paciencia arrollaría cruelmente a aquel ser desdichado. Luego de hablar durante dos horas con Flare, la novia de su mano derecha supo que algunos miembros estaban algo irritados con la falta de trabajo. No estaban comprendiendo que debían ser sigilosos con sus movimientos.

—Cariño ¿otras vez ese rostro?

El hombre extendió su brazo y recibió el cuerpo voluptuoso de Seilah, antes de sus húmedos besos tocaran el suave cuello percibió una pequeña marca rojiza cubierta torpemente. A pesar de hallarse en un lugar oscuro la intensidad de sus ojos oscuros podían vislumbrar.

—Ja, no perdiste el tiempo en ir tras Jackal.

Seliah se alejó bruscamente y tapó su marca con las primeras muestras de sudor bañando su frente, la amenazadora figura de Mard Geer la hizo tropezar con una de las sillas, el hombre llegó hasta ella y sin miramientos la inmovilizó estrujando sus mejillas.

—Ah Seliah ¿Cuántas veces más debes aprender?

No tuvo tiempo de gritar a causa de la fuerte bofetada que recibió, la fuerza del golpe la hizo caer a un costado derribando su fortaleza, Mard Geer gruño con los celos desbordando en cada uno de sus despiadados movimientos. Seliah percibió como su blusa era arrancada lastimando su piel. Sus ojos se desviaron a la nada, le dolía la filosa mirada fría de Mard Geer, le ardía la piel por sus mordidas y sus poderosos agarres.

—Para...perdóname...

Para su fortuna, él se detuvo antes de continuar tocándola salvajemente y se apartó de ella sin antes pasar su lengua sobre la marca que desató el infierno en Seliah.

—No te preocupes, te perdono como siempre. Sigue siendo la zorra que va tras Jackal—al terminar de acomodar su chaqueta se agachó y rozó el rostro de la mujer—cuando Jackal al fin recupere a su amada Lucy serás desechada como siempre, querida Seliah por lo menos Lucy le era fiel hasta la muerte, admito que Jackal se sacó la lotería con ella. Es una mujer con todas las palabras—esas palabras flotaron en el aire encerradas en esa habitación en cuanto el hombre se fue.

Seliah se arregló e intento cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, las lágrimas mojaban su rostro y caían desenfrenadas sobre sus piernas rígidas.

 _«Lucy, Lucy, Lucy»_

Años atrás vivía enamorada de Jackal, advirtió en él alguien a quien complacer sin miramientos, sus besos quemaban como una suave caricia del mismo fuego celestial, anhelaba probarlos por siempre, no obstante, esa estúpida de Lucy llegó. A pesar de ser un grupo de viles maleantes ella era un ángel entre ellos, la amaban, la adoraban, la protegían, no le permitían conocer sus puntos sucios por temor a que ella se fuera.

Y era de Jackal. Y Jackal de ella.

Intentó peinarse con sus manos palpitantes, pero sus dedos se terminaban enredado entre su descompuesta melena. Sus ojos rojos estaban ardiendo sin misericordia. La furia la hizo estrellar el espejo hasta reducirlo a pequeños pedazos que reflejaban su lamentable estado.

 _«La odio, la odio ¡la detesto tanto! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?! Luche tanto por Jackal para que esa idiota sea dueña de su corazón ¡la odio!»_

Con la imagen de Lucy siendo abrazada por Jackal años atrás brotó de la habitación corriendo, la desesperación la estaba reduciendo a nada, chocó con algunos peatones que le reclamaban irritados el altercado pasando por alto su desolado estado. Sus movimientos descoordinados la hicieron tropezar un par de veces hasta rasparse las rodillas, se quitó los mechones adheridos a su rostro por sus lágrimas y achico sus ojos distinguiendo la cafetería del primo de Lucy.

La angustia que la ahogaba menguó ligeramente al imaginarse dentro de ese lugar destrozando todo lo que se le atravesaba, precisaba sentirse acompañada en las profundidades de la desolación. Necesitaba gritar y por primera vez intento sonreír. 


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 19**

.

.

.

.

Jellal no emergía de su agradable maravilla, Lucy continuaba saboreando su pastel con una templada satisfacción, a pesar de haberla visto tiempo atrás esta vez al percibirla suelta y sonriente su corazón brincó de regocijo. Jellal oprimió la mano de Erza y supo que su esposa estaba igual de complacida con la escena que se libraba frente a ellos.

— ¡Natsu, no te comas el pastel de Lucy!

Gray se levantó de su asiento y de un porrazo impidió que el pelirrosa se llevará a su boca un trozo del delicioso pastel de la rubia. Natsu entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró con rabia.

— ¡Gray!—chilló Natsu.

Lucy comenzó a reírse al notar a Natsu lanzarle su porción a Gray, aunque todo podría haber finalizado allí ambos comenzaban a lanzarse lo que encontraban a su alrededor. Cremas de pastel e incluso bizcochos salieron volando. La paciencia de Juvia se desvaneció al recibir un poco de crema sobre su cabello.

— ¡Gray, Natsu, compórtense!

— ¡No te hagas la madura por estar en la universidad!—pronunció Natsu lanzándole un poco más de crema.

— ¡No soy tan mayor, solo un año!

Juvia ofendida por aquellas burlonas palabras se alzó dispuesta a unirse a la batalla de postres.

— ¡Se calman, mocosos!—rugió Erza dirigiéndose, en un arranqué de fuerza golpeó la mesa y esta cayó a un costado con todo.

Solo se escuchaba la tapa de la azucarera girar ruidosamente sobre el suelo. Erza agrandó sus ojos y su cuerpo se sacudió ante la mirada intensa de los cuatro muchachos, hasta que Jellal comenzó a reír con ímpetu. Lucy parpadeó con un brillo en sus ojos ante las mejillas rojas de Jellal, por un instante aquella escena la transportó al tiempo en el que Jellal reía hasta quedar sin aire por sus torpezas productos de su inexperta edad.

— ¡Cariño, no te rías!—gritó Erza cruzando sus brazos.

—Lo siento, lo siento—cuchicheó sin aire el peliazul, aporreó la mesa con la palma de su mano y volvió a reír sin poder detenerse.

—Vaya...Jellal está riendo como un loco—musitó Gray a Juvia, la muchacha asintió asentir frenéticamente.

— ¡Vamos a reír más, Jefe Jellal!

Lucy parpadeó apresada por la actitud que adquirió Natsu, sin importarle pisar una rebanada y manchar más el suelo se orientó para quedar al lado de Jellal y abrazarlo por el hombro. Ambos continuaron riendo sin poder mantener una coordinación decente.

—Jellal...

Con el rostro ruborizado por el bochorno de la risueña emoción de su esposo sonrió suavemente. Jellal había dejado de reír tan descaradamente frente a tanta gente.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos arrojándose la responsabilidad entre todos por el estado de la cafetería. Sabían que probablemente perderían clientes esa tarde, sin embargo, estaban ganando mucho más de lo pudieron especular.

— ¿Alguien desea café?—inquirió Fernandez luego de acabar de limpiar la mesa.

— ¡Yo, por favor!—emitió Natsu levantando su mano efusivamente—Juvia, no pidas mucho o engordaras.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Te voy a matar!—bramó con el ceño fruncido la muchacha.

—Tranquila, tranquila, Juvia—con una voz suave Gray rozó la cabeza de Juvia antes de dirigirle una dulce mirada a Natsu— ¿qué pasa, cariño? Esa no es forma de tratar a una bella dama.

— ¡Admites que es bella!—apuntó Natsu sobresaltado, se asomó hacía Gray y con una mirada pícara se animó a hablar—ella te gusta.

— ¡Idiota!—exclamó alarmado Fullbuster.

— ¡Basta por favor!—rio Lucy entusiasmada con la situación. Luego de disfrutar unos segundos más aquel espectáculo giró para ver a su primo con tranquilidad—me gustaría café también.

— ¿Con cuatro cucharas de azúcar?—preguntó con el corazón palpitando desenfrenado por la evocación de esos dulces recuerdos. Como ocurría en ese entonces, Lucy permitió que sus ojos chispearan y levantó sus manos con alegría.

— ¿¡Qué pregunta es esa!? ¡Por supuesto! Sabes que esa era mi forma de endulzar la vida.

—También la mía.

Jellal volteó cerrando sus ojos para evitar llorar con aquel regodeo ahogando su pecho. Se metió a la cocina y abrazó a Erza, quien segundos después le permitió llorar de felicidad contra su pecho.

.

Natsu se aferró a Lucy para evitar que la taza lanzada por Juvia le llegará de lleno. La rubia dejó escapar un pequeño grito de estupor ante el ruido de la taza siendo destrozada contra el suelo.

— ¡Dios, Dios! ¿¡Que acabo de hacer!?

Gray se quedó estático en su lugar pensado en el buen brazo que ostentaba Juvia como para lanzar la taza con tal fuerza.

Natsu estaba por reír nuevamente por el ataque de ira de Juvia hasta que la puerta de la cafetería se abrió con fuerza.

—Señorita, disculpe. Hoy no hay atención—inmediatamente Gray le indicó el cartel, no obstante, la mirada ida de aquella muchacha le preocupó— ¿está bien? Oiga...

Lucy se tensó en su lugar, aquella incomodidad fue detectada por Natsu. Ante la sorpresa de Gray y Juvia aquella muchacha pasó de largo y se acercó a Lucy al verla parada. Su cuerpo se sacudió con tal violencia que Natsu abrazó a Lucy con protección.

—Así que aquí estas, pequeña perra.

Lucy no concibió que Seliah aparecería frente a ella con una facha desenfrenada y rodillas sangradas. Por un momento pretendió cerrar sus ojos y evadir la iracunda figura de esa mujer.

—Oye. No sé quién eres, pero no te permitiré que le hables así a Lucy—se avecinó Gray furibundo.

—Por favor. Permíteme reunirme con mi hermana—habló Seliah acomodando su cabello con una obligada sonrisa—porque somos hermanas ¿no, Lucy? ¿Acaso olvidaste como nos acostábamos con hombres mientras el amor de nuestra vida lo disfrutaba?

—Seliah...—la voz de Lucy se quebrantó por la súbita timidez.

Seliah contenta con la repentina actitud cohibida de Lucy se cruzó de brazos frente a ella sabiendo que recordaría sus días pasados.

—Te voy a pedir que te marches—sentenció Natsu interponiéndose entre Seliah y Lucy. La mujer inmediatamente lo observó levantando una ceja en señal de burla.

—Bien, Lucy ya tienes a todos ¡cuéntales cómo te acostabas con los que Jackal te pedía! ¡Pequeña zorra no te hagas la digna ahora!

— ¡Lárgate!—como si fuera un remolino de furor Erza apareció en la escena para plantarse con potencia ante la mujer que tuvo la oportunidad de ver más una vez en toda su vida—Seliah te prometo que si no te marchas de una vez soy capaz de llamar a la policía.

Seliah se paralizó y entró en razón, no podía exponerse de esa forma, de lo contrario todo lo que su novio estaba planeando se derrumbaría incluso sin intentar algo, con la cabeza palpitando dio media vuelta y se marchó petulantemente, su orgullo estaba pisoteado y le ardía pensar que estaba actuando sin precauciones. La satisfacción de ver a Lucy amedrentada por destapar una pequeña mancha en su vida la hizo sonreír.

— ¡Espera, Seliah!—la palabra de Lucy interrumpió su intención de cruzar la calle. La rubia se detuvo frente a ella con el aire abandonado su ser a través de sus labios.

—Oh ¿Qué quieres?

—Por favor, entiendo que hace años nos lastimamos mucho. Pero estoy intentando mejorar en mi vida. Te aseguro que lo último que quiero es otra vez estar involucrada con ustedes. No volveré a molestarte como hace años—antes de continuar Lucy suspiró entrecortadamente para mirarla con solidez—Ganaste. Solo quiero seguir adelante...

Seliah dominó sus ganas de reír a carcajadas por la expresión angustiada que destilaba Lucy, años atrás la recordaba tan altiva y sonriente, siempre lista para responderle con algún comentario hiriente y hasta para besar a Jackal frente a ella.

—Definitivamente no eres la misma, Lucy—respondió con voz pausada—entiendo porque Jackal está desesperado por encontrarte otra vez ¿De verdad crees que cambiaste, Lu? Déjame reírme ¿estas insinuando que la Lucy que incuso se acostó conmigo para complacer a Jackal murió?

El corazón de Lucy se estrujó y la obligó mirar inquieta a Seliah, sus piernas que yacían firmes sobre el pavimento comenzaron a temblar ante las palabras de Seliah, no necesitaba herirla físicamente, solo le bastaba con narrar sus acciones del pasado para presionar la huella de su cínica sonrisa esbozada años atrás.

— ¡Seliah! ¡Detente por favor! Dejen de buscarnos, es mejor separar nuestros caminos definitivamente.

La muchacha inmediatamente retomó su seriedad y la observó con la intensidad de su odio, tomó a Lucy de sus hombros y la agitó buscando despertarla de ese ensueño de una posible felicidad. Porque Seliah estaba segura que si ella no era feliz, no se lo permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia a Lucy.

—Te odio, Lucy. Mientras este odio me esté quemando nunca podre dejar de pensar en ti, nunca dejaré de desearte el mal, nunca dejaré de sonreír ante la idea de verte destruida. Te odio, entiéndelo de una puta vez. Mientras estés respirando nunca te dejaré en paz. Ni Jackal, porque para tu desgracia él te ama, y ese amor nunca te dejará descansar, perra.

Heartifilia se quedó sin palabras, era cierto, aunque le doliera admitirlo, el odio de Seliah la estaba torturando. Cerró sus ojos forzudamente y las fuerzas para escapar del agarre de Seliah se esfumaron ante su figura prepotente, distinguía entre la ilusión de su dolor a una Lucy de cabellera corta y sonrisa lasciva al lado de Seliah acariciando su propio rostro, como si fuera tan común y aterrador.

—Seliah...aléjate de ellos...—intentó luchar con un sutil susurro.

—Cállate, Lucy, deja de intentar ser diferente. Es suficiente—masculló iracunda.

— ¡Lucy!

Loke apareció en el panorama complicando su estado de turbación, el joven se percató inmediatamente que esa mujer sostenía a Lucy y sus ojos brillantes de ira no le daban para nada buena fe. Por ello apenas pudo llegar hasta ellas la apartó de Lucy de un ágil movimiento, su gritó alarmado invocó a los demás que en menos de unos cuantos segundos salieron de la cafetería sabiendo que el tiempo que Lucy les había pedido para hablar con Seliah culminó de una forma poco favorable.

—Vete con tus caballeros protectores—anunció Seliah, caminando a pesar de que sus rodilla le ardían—pero, seguirás siendo una basura viviendo una vida que no te pertenece—una sutil sonrisilla se asomó en sus labios al ver a Natsu abrazando a Lucy e interrumpiendo el contacto visual entre ambas, en su lugar Natsu la observó con ferocidad, como si le declarará una guerra silenciosa—veamos cuanto te dura todo esta farsa—murmuró para ella misma.

La miró desaparecer entre la multitud de peatones, su cabello se mecía a la par de sus descoordinados y pesados movimientos, aunque intentaba escuchar a su primo comentarle que no tenía caso pensar en ello sus pensamientos viajaban a su pasado, a las miradas de satisfacción de Jackal al verla en brazos de otros, sus murmullos de amor le entregaban la suficiente satisfacción para continuar dándole el gusto.

 _«Te amo, nena. No sabes cómo te amo»_

Comprobó con horror que el recuerdo de esas palabras estaba quemando su pecho como un recordatorio de su parte olvidada.

—Lucy...mírame. Lucy, Lucy—las manos de Natsu acunaron su rostro y su contemplación la devolvió al presente—estamos contigo, mira bien, estamos todos aquí.

Le hizo caso, Lucy escapó de su ensoñación y se percató de la presencia de Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Erza y Loke, sus mirada se suavizo, ellos la ayudaron a pesar de lo abrumada que se concebía en aquel instante. Sus miradas de preocupación la inquietaron.

 _« ¿Me veo tan mal?»_

—Por favor, Lucy no te quedes con lo que ella dijo, tú puedes. Mírame, sé que puedes.

—Natsu...—susurró pestañeando, sin perder más tiempo el pelirrosa la envolvió intentando aliviar el sufrimiento que la estaba deteriorando reiteradamente. Las lágrimas de Lucy mojaron su pecho y su gimoteo no fue difícil de escuchar. Natsu estaba rogado porque Lucy no volviera a sentirse débil ante su pasado, cerró con fuerza sus ojos con el temor recóndito.

.

—Solo nos queda un par de meses antes de ejecutar la próxima misión, esta vez debemos ser más precavidos ¿entendido?—el hombre cruzó sus piernas y lo observó, si bien pretendió intimidarlo el joven solo asintió como si sus pensamientos estuvieran dispersos en un mundo distante—Jackal...—suspiró con cansancio.

—Sí, escuché Mard—contestó pesadamente.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento. Con las manos entendidas en sus apoyabrazos alzó ambas cejas y abrió sus labios dispuesto a aclarar la situación que personalmente le parecía divertida.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente eres directo, Jackal?—examinó, al obtener la atención de Jackal asintió como si estuviera dispuesto a escuchar con atención—no te preocupes por lo de Seliah, sabes que es un punto y aparte. Entiendo perfectamente que estés así por Lucy, pero siento que estas siendo muy blando.

— ¿Blando?—murmuró él frunciendo el ceño—solo intente ser una persona razonable con Lucy, pero ese imbécil...

—La tiene dominada. La dulcificó con un cuento de hadas, es cierto, y tú Jackal eres el responsable de traerla a la realidad—decretó Mard Geer al aproximarse a su escritorio para obsérvalo de cerca— ¿o no?

Jackal asintió mansamente, sus ojos inspeccionaban con cautela el semblante de Mard Geer, no era extraño que de vez en cuando ese hombre se diera la libertad de guiarlo como lo venía haciendo desde que lo encontró durmiendo en la calle hace años.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?—increpó ciertamente desconfiado.

—No debes mirarlo de esa forma Jackal. Para mí, Lucy es la primera mujer que te tiene así, pensando y pensando—explicó claramente, fijó sus ojos en la reacción del joven antes de continuar—además, con lo ocurrido con tu madre, no pensé que serias capaz de amar a alguien más.

Jackal no quiso mostrar la debilidad de su mirada al recordar a su madre, así que sin meditarlo demasiado desvió su mirada durante su aceptación silenciosa. Aunque le tomó estabilizarse unos segundos agradeció volver a pensar con la cabeza fría, Lucy se estaba alejando cada vez más de él y debía impedirlo inmediatamente.

 _«Fui demasiado amable, querida Lucy»,_ pensó al cerrar la puerta de la oficina de Mard Geer.

Nunca fue capaz de explicarle a Lucy lo importante que era para él, la fortuita aventura que años atrás pensó que sería su romance con ella se convirtió en algo más profundo e imposible de borrar. Porque Jackal tenía que admirar la tenacidad de Natsu por sacar a relucir el lado más puro de Lucy. Él también creía en el destino y estaba totalmente seguro que el verdadero destino de Lucy yacía a su lado.

Sonrió con confianza, Lucy no era su madre, Lucy no era como las que conoció a lo largo de su vida. Lucy no lo vio por su apariencia, Lucy lo reconoció a través de sus interpretaciones musicales, Lucy lo amo con su disfraz y en su lado más oscuro.

Lucy era la mujer de su vida. Y la recuperaría.

Se prometió que pronto la tendría entre sus brazos.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 20**

.

.

 _"Tú no eres para mí todavía más que un muchachito igual a otros cien mil muchachitos. Y no te necesito. Tampoco tú tienes necesidad de mí. No soy para ti más que un zorro entre otros cien mil zorros semejantes. Pero si me domésticas, entonces tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo, yo seré para ti único en el mundo..."_

 **El principito**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

. 

Un pesado suspiro dejó su ser, estaba agradecido de haber salido por lo menos unos minutos tarde a lo pedido, ver a Lucy en ese estado frente a esa desconocida mujer lo desconcertó. Las horas pasaron rápidamente que solo basto una tenue mirada por parte de Lucy para comprender que por el momento todo saldría bien. Se ofreció a llevarla a su hogar y acompaño a Natsu en ese pequeño trayecto.

—Nunca pensé verla así frente a alguien—confesó Loke observando las escasas estrellas.

Natsu asintió y perpetuó su caminata entre el silencio de la calle.

—Fueron días muy diferentes para ella, Lucy estuvo tranquila, creí que todo saldría bien hoy, en especial porque la note ilusionada con hacer las paces con Jellal y contigo.

—Dile que no tiene nada que disculparse conmigo—lo miró unos segundos al detener sus pasos—perdóname por no aclararte las cosas desde un principio, entre Lucy y yo no haya nada más que una amistad y algunos besos sin un significado mayor.

Natsu pestañeo estupefacto por las palabras de Loke, en lugar de comentar algo más solo le sonrió agradecido por su aclaración.

—No era necesario, pero me alegra saberlo—el pelirrosa se percató que estaban a unos pasos de su parada por ello se detuvo un momento— ¿te puedo pedir un favor?—preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Claro—interesado por la repentina petición de Natsu ladeo la cabeza.

—No te alejes de Lucy. Ella te quiere como un gran amigo. Necesita a todos ahora.

Conmovido por ganar un lugar en la vida de Lucy asintió guardando sus manos entre sus bolsillos. Al percibir que Natsu destinaba su atención al transporte que se acercaba se animó a hablar.

—Por supuesto, Lucy siempre me tendrá como amigo.

— ¡Gracias, Loke!—exclamó el pelirrosa trotando para llegar a tomar el bus. Loke levantó su mano en señal de despedida. Con la sensación de sosiego inundando su pecho volvió a caminar a su departamento. Pensó en pronto ver a Lucy sonreír abiertamente frente a todos.

.

—Tengo la sensación que esta mesa creció repentinamente—comentó Lisanna antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Natsu asintió frenéticamente con la boca llena de agua, la albina sonrió enternecida y sus ojos se posaron sobre los nuevos integrantes, no eran muchos, Loke a pesar de que en un principio se sintió incómodo con la interacción natural entre todos fue capaz de soltar frases relajantes y reír arrebatadamente al lado de los demás. Era un suceso bastante extraño para los alumnos que se restringían a observarlos de reojo con prudencia.

—Natsu—llamó Gray con los ojos entrecerrados.

El nombrado levantó su mirada.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No olvides que el profesor Macao pidió hablar contigo—echó un vistazo a la hora de su celular—y ya faltan veinte minutos para finalizar el almuerzo—sonrió con burla.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Gray! ¡No me avisaste!

— ¡Era tu responsabilidad recordarlo!

— ¡Ah! ¡Te odio!—bramó el pelirrosa corriendo por el pasillo.

Gray se paralizó en su lugar, descendió su cabeza y emprendió su escena de dramatismo puro reflejado en sus lágrimas.

—Me odia...me odia...

Loke soltó una ligera carcajada al ser testigo de semejante actuación por parte del pelinegro, Lucy alcanzó a darle unas suaves palmadas sobre su espalda compadecida de Gray, aunque pasaban tiempo juntos aún le era imposible diferenciar cuando Gray exageraba sus emociones.

.

— ¡Disculpe la tardanza!—gritó Natsu inclinado sobre sí mismo tomando aire.

El profesor Macao abandonó la lectura de los exámenes y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Dragneel. Por favor, toma asiento.

Confundido por la formalidad de su profesor el joven se sentó prestando atención a cada movimiento de Macao, el aroma a café que inundaba la sala de profesores lo relajó instantáneamente. El hombre suspiró para continuar.

—Hace un par de semana tuve una agradable reunión con unos catedráticos de la universidad de Fairy Tail—comentó buscando una carpeta fina—no todos lo saben, pero como sabrás solo estamos a cuatro meses de finalizar las clases y por lo tanto todos deberán buscar sus caminos. En dos meses la universidad de Fairy Tail abrirá un total de veinte vacantes para ser aceptados en la universidad con media beca—el pelirrosa parpadeó impactado con aquella información—se está pidiendo a muchos institutos que envíen a un alumno con la mejor calificación de la clase para que postule—el profesor le aproximó la capeta y pudo apreciar que era una ficha con todos sus datos y fotografía—y te voy a recomendar como postulante.

— ¿¡A mí!?—la incredulidad que estaba experimentando en ese momento lo incentivó a moverse en su asiento. El profesor Macao carcajeó emocionado, estaba reaccionando como se lo imagino hace minutos atrás.

—Por supuesto, Dragneel. Desde tu ingreso al instituto mantuviste siempre tu primer puesto, veo en ti mucho potencial—señalo con enardecimiento—solo necesito tu firma para tramitar tu postulación, es una gran oportunidad. Siempre fue tu sueño ¿no?

Natsu asintió frenético, la razón por la que se desvelaba entre libros era por ingresar a la universidad de Fairy Tail, nunca pensó que la oportunidad llegaría antes de terminar el instituto, tomó el bolígrafo y firmó con la ilusión de estar dando un gran paso, sus pensamientos lo dulcificaban en las posibilidades infinitas sin tomar en cuenta que la universidad se ubicaba en Crocus.

.

— ¡Qué miedo!—exclamó Gray, su tono elevado incito que el profesor Wakaba se removiera sobre su escritorio, los demás alumnos se tensaron, estaban aprovechando el cansancio del profesor para charlar libremente. En cuanto los ronquidos volvieron empantanar el silencio del salón las voces suavemente volvieron a circular.

—Mira-nee solo exageró—comentó Lisanna golpeando la mesa con sus dedos, su hermana solía estar siempre alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño, todo producto de las secuelas de vivir toda su infancia en barrios turbios—Laxus dijo que hasta cree ver duendes en la cocina.

—Dios mío...—cuchicheó el pelinegro, era muy temerosos cuando se trataba de esas cosas, con la mirada aun fija en Lisanna buscó con su brazo a Lucy— ¿Lucy?—preguntó sorprendido por el silencio de la rubia.

La muchacha no perdía de vista la puerta del aula que Gray juró que se partiría en cualquier momento, antes de articular alguna interrogación por aquel silencio consiguió responderse por él mismo. Natsu no llegó desde el almuerzo.

— ¿Qué tanto habla Natsu con el profesor Macao?—cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, Lucy asintió en respuesta y Lisanna soltó un gritillo de fascinación, por ese motivo Lucy estaba tan callada. La albina suspiró cerrando sus ojos, en ocasiones percibía como si una fina guja penetrara su pecho al ver aquellos pequeños gestos de cariño entre Natsu y Lucy.

— ¡Chicos!—como si se tratará de una especie extraña de invocación Natsu apareció en el aula provocando un estrepitoso ruido, Wakaba cayó al suelo de imprevisto, sus ojos se abrieron violentamente y se levantó del suelo como un resorte.

— ¡Ustedes, mocosos! ¡Dejaron que me quede dormido!

Afiladas miradas se fijaron en un apenado Natsu. Tendría que soportar repeches hasta el fin de curso.

.

— ¡No lo puedo creer, Natsu! ¡Felicidades!—Lisanna se lazó a abrazarlo con efusividad. El pelirrosa le devolvió el gesto con exaltación—al fin diste un gran paso.

—Te felicito ¡eres increíble!—como era de suponer el pelinegro ya estaba colgado de Natsu, el joven intentó alejarlo pero finalmente se rindió ante su muestra de afecto. Lucy logró sonreírle con afabilidad.

Las cosas no terminaron allí, siempre todos atentos le dedicaron más palabras de aliento hasta que tuvieron que separar caminos, Natsu contemplaba las oscuras nubes en el cielo a la vez que sus palabras dispersaban felicidad, le contó con ensueño a Lucy que el profesor Macao le brindaría clases particulares para la adecuada preparación, sin embargo, la ausencia de la opinión de Lucy lo hizo detener sus pasos y mirarla con curiosidad.

— ¿Lucy?—la muchacha pestañeo asombrada— ¿ocurre algo? Estas muy callada...

—Fairy Tail esta en Crocus—afirmó ella, Natsu abrió sus labios y la repentina culpa lo atacó, no lo tomó en cuenta, su sueño era tan grande que poco le importó recordar que si aprobaba tendría que estudiar en Crocus.

—Lucy...yo...—balbuceó, no sabía que decir. Se maldijo por ser tan poco considerado, en cuanto estuvo listo para explicar que tendrían que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener la relación la risa de Lucy lo aprehendió— ¿Qué rayos...

—No es por eso Natsu, confió en ti. Es tu sueño y no estoy dispuesta interferir en el—dubitativa medito unos segundos si era prudente expresar sus sentimientos en aquel momento—es solo...que, todos están pensando en su futuro...ya sabes que tienes una gran posibilidad de ingresar a Fairy Tail, Lisanna comentó que se dedicaría a ser chef y Gray que posiblemente estudiaría abogacía en la universidad de Juvia...y yo...no pienso que quiero ser...ni siquiera comprendo que es lo que quiero...—su voz se apagó con las primeras gotas de lluvia. Natsu estaba maravillado porque Lucy compartiera aquella incertidumbre con él, suavizó sus facciones y sin saber bien que decirle la rodeó con delicadeza.

—Es normal tener dudas, confió en que pronto encontraras tu camino—las personas comenzaron a correr para refugiarse de las heladas gotas de lluvia, no obstante, Natsu se aferró a Lucy en lugar de salir despavorido—y yo estaré para ti...—manifestó con el corazón frenético, los dedos de Lucy se clavaron sobre su piel y se aleó lo suficiente para que pudiera apreciar sus mejillas rojizas.

—Natsu...—murmuró elevando su cabeza, la mirada de Natsu la asombró, cerró sus ojos y el frio que los rodeaba de pronto se esfumó por la cercanía de sus respiraciones. Su larga cabellera mojada se mezcló entre los fuertes dedos de Natsu y sus labios pronto acariciaron el fuego. Lucy no estaba lista para expresarlo en palabras, no encontraba alguna descripción posible sobre como los labios de Natsu la envolvían en a una abrazadora fuerza, se convenció que el frio era el responsable del temblor en sus piernas.

Lo necesita tanto, y distinguió con complacencia que Natsu también.

Lucy se aferró al cuello de Natsu y restregó su cuerpo contra el de él. Por un instante abrió sus ojos y diviso los ojos cerrados de Natsu y sus cejas turbadas de placer. El aire les reclamó atención y se separaron con el anhelo fulgurando en sus ojos.

—Vamos—le propuso Natsu con la mano extendida, no lo pensó, simplemente se dejó guiar por su sentir, él sonrió al envolver las pequeñas manos de Lucy. Los ciudadanos de Magnolia que se refugiaban de la ahora torrencial lluvia no quitaron sus ojos de aquellos dos jóvenes que caminaban sin premura. Algunos sonrieron con nostalgia.

.

Le faltaba el aire, pero era lo mejor que le estaba ocurriendo luego de meses, un trueno centelló en el cielo de Magnolia y un gemido escapó de sus labios, su batalla por reprimir cualquier acto que pudiera producirle timidez se desvaneció al escuchar aquella vivaz y armoniosa risilla.

Lucy buscó su mirada y él se la dio, la extrañaba tanto, ver sus ojos traviesos lo llevaron al tiempo en los cuales la rubia le juraba que le daría placer, lo disfrutaba tanto, sin embargo ahora era diferente.

—Dilo Natsu—murmuró ella, su aliento caliente chocó contra su miembro estremeciéndolo, el joven difícilmente pudo ladear la cabeza liado por su repentina petición—di que quieres más...

—Ah...pero...—los labios de Lucy colisionaron contra los suyos y se maravilló con sus finos dedos acariciando su parte más débil—por favor...más. Chúpamela, Lucy—suplicó sin aire.

Lucy volvió a su posición anterior e introdujo su miembro a su boca, Natsu clamó y sus ojos se enfocaron en el techo blanco iluminado por los truenos ocasionales, su corazón golpeaba y el sudor comenzaba a mojar su frente, volvió a mirar a Lucy lamiendo con frenesí, el placer lo estaba obligando a cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, deseaba grabar aquella imagen para siempre, su hermoso cabello enredado entre sus dedos. La sensación de sus labios húmedos y el magnífico gemido que liberaba cuando su miembro era aprisionado por sus labios.

Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron su blanda piel entre besos y chupetones, Lucy se sacudía, pensó que ella había dejado de lado lucir siempre dominante, el contacto tan íntimo que experimentaron la llevó a suspirar libremente ante sus fogosas caricias.

— ¡Espera!—gimoteó Lucy cerrando sus piernas, Natsu se enderezó y pestañeo atónito por verla avergonzada.

—Quiero probar...—susurró lamiendo sus labios, la rubia renunció a desviar la mirada para extender sus brazos y sostener las sabanas entre sus manos.

—Perdón si...es que soy muy delicada...

Y lo era, Natsu nunca tuvo la dicha de saborear a Lucy, siempre ella realizaba gran parte del trabajo, pero en ese instante él lamia el centro de placer de Lucy con dedicación y deleite, le encantaba, incluso tuvo que sostener las piernas de Lucy para que le permitiera seguir saboreando. Cerró sus ojos y consintió que el sabor y los alaridos de Lucy calentaran su cuerpo.

—Lucy...eres tan deliciosa—musitó chupado sus dedos mojados. La muchacha sonrió ante aquella seductora imagen, su cabello alborotado, el sudor que cubría su rostro y sus roncos gemidos eran la maldita luz.

Compartieron largos minutos entre besos y explorándose mutuamente, con tranquilidad, como si el mundo les permitiera quedarse en aquella pequeña habitación sin pensar en nada más que en solo abrazarse y sentir el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos. Natsu estiró su brazo agitado buscando un preservativo.

—No lo hagas...quiero sentirte bien...—pidió Lucy aproximando sus labios para besarlo con voracidad.

—Pero...—los brazos de Lucy rodearon su torso para quedar encima de ella, Lucy posó sus manos sobre las mejillas del muchacho y sonrió con liviandad.

—Tengo un control de mi fertilidad...no te preocupes—no necesito más palabras, sus frases murieron entre besos y sonoros suspiros, Lucy echó su cabeza atrás y gritó encantada al sentirse llena de Natsu.

Ambos se movieron, juntos como meses atrás, los resortes del colchón iniciaron su cantico al compás de sus duros y lentos movimientos.

— ¡Natsu!—gimió Lucy desesperada por recibir los besos jugosos del pelirrosa. La embistió con fuerza y su sonoro grito murió en sus labios y sus lenguas jugaron. Natsu se movió con frenesí, estaba tan feliz, abría sus ojos y la veía a ella abajo gritando su nombre y pidiendo por más, la amaba tanto que además de sentir el calor abrazador del placer sentía su pecho inflado de emociones. La amaba tanto que sus lágrimas surgieron y cayeron sobre el rostro de Lucy.

Lucy intentó recuperarse y su corazón se encogió al ver los hermosos ojos de Natsu empañado en lágrimas.

— ¿Natsu...?—el joven inmediatamente limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—No...es solo que estoy muy feliz...te amo, Lucy. Te amo como no tienes idea—no era lo suficiente optimista para pretender escucharla responder con que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, aceptó el suave beso que ella le dio en respuesta como una muestra de afecto. Natsu volvió a iniciar aquel placentero vaivén con el dolor de no ser amado por Lucy

—Dilo...cuando quieras...—él abrió sus ojos extrañado—que me amas...te harás sentir muy bien.

Natsu gimió y la volvió a embestir con fuerza, la rubia lo abrazó y se aferró a su espalda arañándolo entre sus suspiros cargados de un suplicia de mucho más.

—Te...amo—Lucy no lo entendió, pero escucharlo decirle que la amaba en medio de todo ese contacto íntimo la hizo obtener su primer orgasmo y el deseo de montarlo y ver sus afligido rostro de placer ruborizado con sus palabras calientes de un profundo amor.

La lluvia había cesado y en ocasiones se escuchaba la bocina de algunos autos circular durante las once de la noche. El fresco viento luego de la tormenta se coló entre las ventanas hasta llegar a ella e invitarla a abrir los ojos. Lucy emitió un corto sonido de bostezo y vislumbró el rostro relajado de Natsu.

—Luces muy cansado...—musitó. Con cuidado intentó zafarse de los brazos de Natsu con el propósito de no despertarlo. Sus cautelosos movimientos consiguieron ser mejores de lo que esperaba. Una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo y ver al pelirrosa en la misma posición y dormido se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro. Una risilla se asomó en su rostro al ver lo desarreglaba que estaba luego de todo el tiempo que pasaron teniendo relaciones. Salió del baño y halló una camisa de Natsu en el respaldo de una silla, no lo profundizo mucho tiempo y se lo puso para volver a la cama.

Sin embargo, antes de comenzar a caminar, el libro que muchos días atrás tuvo entre sus manos se hallaba sobre el escritorio de Natsu con un separador sobresaliendo entre sus páginas. La curiosidad la guio a tomar el libro y advertir que el separador resguardaba una frase con resaltador rosa, por los bordes blancos del libro se distinguía una flecha y las letras de Natsu en lápiz.

Leyó paulatinamente lo marcado.

—.. _.pero si me domésticas, entonces tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo, yo seré para ti único en el mundo_ —leyó entre susurros. Sus grandes ojos castaños se dirigieron a leer aquellas cortas palabras escritas por Natsu— _Lucy para mi es única, algún día seré el único para ella. Tengo fe._

Cerró el libro con un nudo en la garganta, mansamente se acercó a la cama hasta quedar al lado de él. Su suave respiración escapaba entre sus labios entreabiertos, la repentina culpa se incrustó en ella como un terrible recordatorio de lo cruel que fue con él.

 _«No quiero lastimarte, Natsu...perdóname por no darte lo mismo»_

La palma de su mano cayó con delicadeza sobre la mejilla de Natsu, con el pulgar rozó su cálida piel, era único, pero aún le ardía pensar que no era el único para ella. Sus pensamientos la embrollaron hasta fugaces recuerdos. A pesar de todo ello, luchó por tal vez hallar algo que estuviera deseando.

—Quiero amarte, Natsu...quiero hacerlo—reveló agitada.

Sus cejas se elevaron sutilmente en cuanto la mano de Natsu cubrió la suya y abría sus ojos con serenidad. La mirada de Natsu se manifestaba entre el dolor y una saliente esperanza.

—Luchare para que me ames, Lucy—aclaró—y cuando eso ocurra y cada vez que me digas que me amas te besaré y te responderé que te amo. Te lo juro.

Lucy asintió en silencio con los labios apretados de la turbación, Natsu la atrajo hacia él y cerró sus ojos dejando que aquellas lágrimas se secaran en su rostro. La lluvia volvió a sumergirlos en el sueño.

.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron entre risas y bromas por la repentina ganas que tenía Happy de comer. Fue una cómoda mañana la que pasaron hasta que el uniforme de Lucy estuvo limpio y seco. Se vistió muy lento, entre minutos se agregada una nueva prenda y así hasta que el reloj indicó las once la mañana. Lucy caviló que hubiera sigo más cómodo si pasaba el sábado en el apartamento de Natsu, pero lamentablemente el pelirrosa ese día comenzaba sus clases particulares con Macao.

—Ve con cuidado, Lucy—expresó él afligido por no poder llevarla hasta su departamento.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien—respondió divertida—nos vemos el lunes—sin más de por medio le plantó un corto beso y se despidió con un gesto.

El trayecto a su hogar fue extraño, sus reflexiones la redirigían a las últimas horas, los gemidos de Natsu y la satisfacción de ser envuelta entre sus brazos, sus mejillas se colorearon y se llamó la atención por recordar aquellas situaciones en un ámbito público.

Entonó una melodía en lo que llegaba al primer piso para solicitar el elevador, las llaves de su apartamento cayeron al suelo y la sobresaltaron por el ruido sordo, sus manos tiritaron en cuanto elevó su mirada.

—Al parecer no pasaste la noche en casa, Lucy—dijo él con un semblante indescifrable.

Lucy no respondió, ni su cuerpo obtuvo la fuerza para salir y tomar las escaleras en un intento por huir de él, los potentes ojos de Jackal se lo impidieron como una poderosa orden.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 21**

.

.

.

 _¿Vuelvo a empezar, redescubrir?_

 _Me someto a tu dulce rendición_

 _Tu dulce rendición_

 **Katy Perry**

.

.

.

Se removió entre las sabanas de la cama, quería volver a dormitar. Solo eso, precisaba escapar por un momento de sus crueles pensamientos, para su mala fortuna, la amargura la hizo soltar un lúgubre gemido, no podía correr, si hasta en sus sueños se manifestaba su pesadilla sin fin.

—Duerme…duerme maldita sea—masculló pegando su rostro contra la almohada.

Si solo pudiera dormir para siempre.

.

—¡Hey! ¿Ocurre algo?—agitó su cabeza y dejó de lado la bandeja vacía, hace un par de minutos que los últimos clientes abandonaron el local, como todos los días tendría que haber comenzado a limpiar y luego simplemente emprender con la limpieza del local y darle fin al día laboral, sin embargo, al ver desaparecer a esa pareja sus ojos se quedaron clavados firmemente en la puerta.

—No, no pasa nada, Gray—respondió inmediatamente, su amigo alzó una ceja y lo miró con reproche. Estaba por refutar que sus dudas eran realmente fundamentadas de no ser porque Natsu se adelantó a darle una mirada penetrante, podía jurar que hace días sus ojos brillaban de alegría—solo estoy algo agotado con las clases particulares.

—Debes estar trabajando mucho—comentó Erza apoyando sus brazos sobre una de las mesas, la escarlata sonrió levemente, estaba segura que Natsu experimentaba los efectos del esfuerzo por su examen de admisión y sobrellevar las clases diarias.

—Siéntate, Natsu—Jellal emergió de los cambiadores y apuntó a un asiento—tú también Gray, hoy trabajaron demasiado, así que les invitare un delicioso pastel y té. Les hará bien.

Natsu sentía arder sus ojos, hace unas horas su atención se enfocaba en las ecuaciones y luego entre las páginas de historia antigua, cada segundo con la mente ocupada en su intención por ingresar a la universidad fue un verdadero consuelo.

—Solo queda un mes para tu examen ¿no estas nervioso o sí?—inquirió Erza con la curiosidad destapada. El aroma del té comenzó a llegar hasta ellos con sosiego.

No deseaba lucir irritado, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo, pensó, los últimos días le supieron fatal y la indagación y hasta los buenos deseos de Erza no debían ser factores molestos, así que el pelirrosa abrió su boca e inhaló para hablar.

—Si. Estoy repasando por el momento, el profesor me comentó que me esperan unas cien alternativas—inició su explicación camuflando el cansancio de su semblante.

Estuvieron platicando con tranquilidad hasta las diez y media de la noche. Gray no expresó su inquietud, ni mucho menos intentó hablar sobre su sospecha delante de Erza y Jellal. La verdad, distinguía la tristeza en la voz de Natsu, de lado quedaron esas sonrisas iluminadas y grandes de su parte, también sus pequeños saltos de festejo y sobretodo alguna frase que para él no tenía gracia y por eso concluían con una pequeña discusión con lágrimas fingidas.

Sujetó su mochila y caminó al lado del pelirrosa, de vez en cuando sus ojos oscuros se dirigían a Natsu. Su rostro reflejaba tal vez el calvario de estudiar para los exámenes de admisión, eso quería creer luego de percibirlo siempre en la nada. Sus ojos casi siempre se fijaban en un punto de alguna habitación.

Cuando Erza y Jellal estaban por despedirse de ellos Natsu se quedó mirando al peliazul, primero desvió su mirada y cerró sus ojos presos de la repentina punzada que arremetió contra su cabeza, no obstante, luego se dio la fuerza de levantar su vista y ver fijamente a Fernández, algo en ellos se formó, como una silenciosa plática improbable de descifrar. Natsu giró sobre sus talones de un fugaz movimiento y volteó levemente su cabeza.

—Lo siento.

De parte de Jellal obtuvo una mirada de agonía pura, Erza en lugar de pedir algún tipo de explicación como solía hacerlo se aproximó a su esposo y acarició su espalda despidiéndose de ambos con un gesto vago.

Gray no estaba tan seguro de preguntar, era como si Natsu mantuviera una fina capa de estabilidad y si de alguna forma dijera algo esta se despedazaría sin más. Los pasos de ambos reproducían un mismo sonido casi sincronizado, entonces Gray se sintió en una película ya vista.

—Contéstame—habló interrumpiendo aquella molesta elipsis, era su amigo y le había prometido estar siempre con él de ser necesario—no tienes porqué guardarte todo ¿Natsu?

Tenía razón, pensó Gray con resignación. Natsu detuvo su caminar en cuanto la pregunta de Gray llegó a él repentinamente. La carga que estaba sintiendo acrecentó y lo amortiguó a tal punto que tuvo que apretar sus manos hasta formar unos fríos puños.

—No estás bien…

—El profesor Macao dijo que no estaba dando todo de mí. Que mis problemas estaban hundiéndome—expresó con esfuerzo para que su voz sonara clara—la verdad es que tiene razón, últimamente estuve pensando demasiado…es increíble cómo puedes pasar de ser feliz a esto—se señaló junto con un lastimero suspiro.

—Natsu ¿acaso paso algo?—tenía que ser eso, los días pasados fueron rápidos, a pesar de estar ocupado estudiando para los exámenes notó cierta distancia entre Natsu y Lucy, pero sus sospechas se quedaban en el olvido cuando se lanzaban miradas cortas pero afectuosas, Gray fue testigo de Lucy siendo más amable con todos.

—A pesar de que me estoy muriendo…quiero continuar—siguió Natsu para tomar otra vez un tiempo en silencio.

 _« ¿Morir? Que rayos, Natsu… ¡maldición dime algo concreto!»_

La exasperación lo llevó a golpearse la frente con la palma de sus manos, pero no quería sonar rudo e insensible con su amigo, todas estas interrogante se detuvieron al percatase que las mejillas de Natsu eran bañadas por sus lágrimas, su mandíbula tensa temblaba por la ira de no saber controlarse frente a su amigo.

—Hey…—musitó cálidamente Gray aproximándose a él.

—Lucy lo está viendo. Lucy se encuentra con Jackal hace unas semanas.

Natsu levantó su cabeza y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Estaba deshecho, probablemente por haberse limitado a pensar en ello desde que lo descubrió, cada día la distancia con Lucy crecía y él no se sentía en el derecho de retenerla.

—Mierda…—murmuró Gray sin saber que decir, los nervios lo dominaron, no encontraba alguna palabra de consuelo, no quería sonar trillado ni mucho menos ausente.

¿Qué podría decir un dramático como él?

Conmemoró cuando estableció una amistad con Natsu, lo encontró en el mismo estado. Destrozado.

—Estamos aquí para ti. Hey hermano, llora. Te hará bien.

Estuvieron sentados en una vereda probablemente por unos largos minutos, su mano sobre el hombro de Natsu pareció surtir efecto porque luego de lloriquear comenzó a limpiar cada rastro de llanto en su rostro. Gray estaba acostumbrado a siempre buscar que hacer y así lo hizo, por cuenta propia inicio un camino repleto de alternativas para que ambos arreglaran aquella dolorosa situación.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó dispuesto a actuar para ayudarlo.

Natsu se inclinó y aprisionó sus brazos contra sus piernas aliviando el frío que lo estaba consumiendo. Pestañeo rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos, le costaba ser capaz de manifestar sus pensamientos en palabras y al realizarlo comprendió porque el rostro estupefacto de Gray se manifestó.

—Nada. Intente salvar a Lucy, pero me di cuenta que no soy un salvador, solo soy alguien que la ama y hará todo por apoyarla—luego de meditar miró seriamente a Gray—solo Lucy puede decir basta y salvarse. Solo Lucy tiene ese poder, nadie más.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 22**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _«Fue como verte entre los recuerdos del pasado, por un momento creí ver tus mejillas sonrojadas como en ese entonces, creí escuchar tu voz dulce, eras la muchachita que me juró amor eterno a pesar de estar en la oscuridad. Eras la misma, me seguías amando como antes, porque nunca dejaste de amarme ¿No, Lucy? Este silencio ¿significa que no tienes palabras para demostrar tu felicidad de volver a mis brazos, ¿no es así?»_

 _._

Ser acompañado por sus amigos durante el último mes fue lo más grandioso que le sucedió, era cierto que cuando evocaba sus recuerdos lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, sin embargo, a diferencia de las demás veces la verla en ocasiones mitigaba el dolor. Consiguió que los demás no intentaran reprocharle a la rubia y mucho menos a mostrarse antipáticos con ella, alegaba que el distanciamiento que estaban atravesando no debía ser algo que condenar y para su fortuna atenuaron las preguntas de Loke y la rabia de Lisanna.

La noche anterior al examen de ingreso recibió una fugaz llamada de Lucy, no se esperaba su atención luego de tantos días, pero escuchar su voz le proporcionó las sufrientes fuerzas para darlo todo al día siguiente.

—Sé que lo harás bien y aprobaras. Te deseo suerte.

—Gracias por tu confianza, Lucy—presumió que eso fue una especie de golpe bajo para ella porque Lucy contuvo la respiración y se conservó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—No, Natsu. Gracias a ti.

Durmió con tranquilidad y sin alguna pesadilla que mortificara su descanso, le agradeció a Lucy por evitarle otra noche con las mejillas mojadas y el sueño producto del cansancio del sufrimiento. Unas cortas palabras le brindaron la confianza que todo saldría bien. Se despertó temprano y comenzó su proceso de todos los días con familiaridad. Como Lisanna le había recomendado no debía ni siquiera tocar un libro para repasar, se suponía que eso lo había realizado las dos semanas pasadas y atreverse a tocar un libro lo sofocaría en la presión.

Alrededor de las siete y media el timbre de su departamento sonó y con la interrogante iluminando su rostro abrió la puerta y se topó con sus amigos.

—¡Felicidades por tu pronto examen!—prorrumpió Gray ingresando, sin previo aviso incluso se atrevió a tomar el abrigo de Natsu y colocárselo como si se tratara de un niño.

—Puedo…hacerlo—murmuró sonriendo nervioso.

—Solo vinimos a acompañarte a la sede de tu examen, así que piensa que mientras estas sentado resolviendo esas horribles consignas nosotros estaremos afuera comiendo y festejando en tu nombre—explicó la albina con completa libertad.

—¿Festejando?—murmuró Natsu tensionado, no se esperaba ni la presencia de Loke y Juvia.

—Vas a aprobar, estamos muy seguros—se aventuró a hablar Loke con una sutil sonrisa ladina, las suaves manos de Lisanna lo impulsaron en dirección a la salida.

—¡Vamos, Natsu!—expresó la peliazul sosteniendo su bolso para el largo día que le esperaba.

Natsu se sentía un muñeco de trapo en manos de sus cuatro efusivos amigos, pudo percibir las furtivas miradas de los peatones sobre ellos, pensó que era inevitable que tenerlos sobre él les parecía gracioso, si bien hace meses atrás hubiera mostrado un rostro de disgusto ahora le era imposible no sonreír enternecido por tenerlos allí, hace meses sollozaba solo en un baño, ahora ellos se ofrecían a llevarlo de la mano a cumplir su más grande sueño. A pesar que la distancia con Lucy cada día le producía un sabor amargo de padecimiento, percibir las voces de sus seres queridos le permitía vislumbrar más allá de lo que él antes podía ver.

—¡Da lo mejor, Natsu!—pronunciaron todos levantando sus manos, Natsu se mantuvo frente a ellos agradeciendo el apoyo que le brindaron durante todo ese tiempo, antes de ingresar al colegio donde realizarían el examen, los miró con gratitud. Solo eso basto para que Gray, Lisanna, Loke y Juvia concibieran que a partir de ese momento estarían juntos por un largo tiempo aunque sus caminos se separaran en busca del futuro.

.

Jackal era como la versión desgastada de su anterior yo, fiel a sus palabras de años continuaba achicando sus ojos al verla como si buscará ver más allá de lo evidente. No obstante, en ese momento las cosas parecían muy incomparables, no dejaba de mirarla como un tesoro jamás visto y que nunca estaría dispuesto a ceder. En sus brazos su papel era simplemente cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por la idea de ese era su destino. Tal vez así podía mermar la inexplicable tristeza que la estaba sumergiendo a lo más oscuro de su ser.

—Lucy, te veo rara—lo escuchó, dejó de doblar el pequeño papel entre sus manos y echó una mirada a Jackal.

—No pasa nada, tranquilo.

Los brazos del muchacho la rodearon y ella se dedicó a descansar su cabeza contra el pecho de él, luego de tantas huidas las cosas se dirigían a donde debían dirigirse, cada vez que sus sentimientos tomaban la palabra se concebía como una persona distinta, era como si ella misma se reprochará cosas que penosamente aún no comprendía.

—Solías hablar mucho, linda—avistó aquellos carnosos labios contra la piel de su mejilla y el aroma a jabón barato que hace tiempo fue incapaz de detectar.

—Solo estoy cansada por los exámenes. Falta poco para el final de clases—su voz sonó cansada y tan monótona que recordarse como una muchacha alegre no era por el momento su gran prioridad.

—Sobre ese tema ¿tiene punto final?—se apartó de ella con el ceño fruncido, no lucia muy alegre y su expresión se arrugó con énfasis al verla negar con un gesto— ¿Cuándo piensas cortar definitivamente con ese idiota?

Lucy devolvió la mirada con dureza, hace unos días descubrió que detestaba que Jackal se refiera a Natsu con esos calificativos y el joven lo divisaba cuando ella rizaba sus facciones en un notable disgusto.

—No hables de Natsu de esa forma—le advirtió, su intención era que él comprendiera definitivamente esa exigencia—ya hablamos lo suficiente sobre ese tema, y si vas a continuar faltándole el respeto yo…

Un conjunto de besos mojaron sus labios, Jackal había logrado atrapar su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a repartir unos cuantos besos cortos, Lucy cerró sus ojos con ímpetu y su cuerpo se impulsó en la dirección contraria con tal de alejarlo, pero poco podía ella hacer con la fuerza de Jackal.

—Perdón, perdón cariño, no volveré a hablar así de él—los ojos suplicantes se enfocaron en los achocolatados de ella—no entiendes como me siento sabiendo que sigues teniendo comunicación con él, pero lo aceptaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer, Lu.

Un resoplido llegó al oído de ambos, Lucy logró respirar por fin al ser liberada de la intensidad de Jackal, la mujer la miró con suficiencia y se enfocó en sonreírle a Jackal.

—Mard Geer dice que tiene importantes noticias. Así que me pidió que te avisará que vayas—señalo Seliah en dirección al pasillo que conducía a la oficina de Mard Geer.

—¿Qué quiere ahora?—suspiró cansado Jackal, antes de caminar a la oficina besó los labios de Lucy una vez más y miró con jactancia a Seliah al pasar a su lado.

Seliah permaneció en ese lugar de brazos cruzados y pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

—Y decías que querías cambiar—habló en son de burla. Lucy no bajó la mirada ni se manifestó débil ante ese comentario.

—Alégrate, tenías razón, el amor de Jackal nunca me dejaría ir, mucho menos cuando sabemos que esto siempre fue mi destino.

Seliah no se burló, ni sonrió, ni siquiera sus ojos brillaban de gozo, solo la miró como si fuera un ente sin vida y se marchó con la idea de que Lucy acababa de cerrar su propia jaula.

.

Macao le avisó que los resultados del examen se darían dentro de dos días, los nervios lo carcomían cada vez que ingresaba a la página oficial de la universidad a verificar si habían subido los resultados y la lista de los puestos.

 _«Solo veinte puestos…»_

Su optimismo le indicaba que estaría ocupando uno de esos puestos hasta que él alejaba esos pensamientos y comenzaba a decirse que lamentablemente no era posible que estuviera ocupando alguno de esos cupos. Atravesó las puertas de su salón y saludó a Gray y Lisanna con un notable cansancio, era una mañana bastante normal y aún faltaban veinte minutos para iniciar las clases y ello era grandioso para sentirse en paz.

—Te dije que no estés mirando la página—le regañó suavemente Lisanna, sus manos se dirigieron a la cabeza del pelirrosa y acomodó su cabello revuelto.

—Así es, solo te estas presionando—comentó Gray con preocupación—hoy llegaran los resultados y es mejor que estés tranquilo.

—Lo sé, lo se…—murmuró Natsu desganado.

Esa pequeña tranquilidad de esfumó cuando el profesor Macao ingresó al aula con efusividad, Lisanna se apartó de Natsu del susto y el pelirrosa abrió sus fatigosos ojos al tener en su panorama al profesor Macao.

—¡Lo hiciste, Dragneel! ¡En primer puesto! ¡Fuiste el mejor!

Lisanna cubrió su boca y ahogó un grito de júbilo.

—¡Natsu!—exclamó Gray con una gran sonrisa, su silla cayó sobre el suelo, sin embargo, poco le importo tomarse la molestia de levantarla—¡lo hiciste!

Natsu por fin reaccionó, pestañeó una par de veces y aceptó el abrazo de Gray, sin lograr controlarlo sus lágrimas nublaron su vista.

Con felicidad consideró que su futuro lo estaba saludando.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 23**

.

.

.

.

 _«Eras la única que me miraba así, eras diferente. Descubrí que eras el ser más virtuoso que conocí. Por ti ansié ser una mejor persona, quería ser un buen chico para hacerte feliz, pero no pude…no pude ser lo que anhelaba. Y tuve miedo de que conocieras a alguien excelente, por eso cuando te sumergiste conmigo en la oscuridad me tranquilice. Porque al fin éramos iguales.»_

.

Cuando reparó que estaba enamorado de ella se sorprendió a tal punto que cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza acallando el grito violento de su madre. Ella farfulló frente a su puerta un par de minutos más y se marchó con la promesa de un castigo.

La detestaba a tal punto de una vez desearle la muerte, era una relación de amor y odio que en ese momento no deseaba conmemorar, en lugar de pensamientos taciturnos por primera vez una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Esa tarde luego de tocar el piano para Lucy la besó. Él solía besar a muchas chicas, sin embargo, con Lucy fue diferente, su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado.

— _La amo…—_ murmuró consternado, fue feliz, Jackal soltó una carcajada de júbilo.

.

—¡Jackal, despierta!

—Qué…¡¿qué mierda haces aquí?!—palpó a su alrededor y suspiro con tranquilidad al encontrar el cuerpo de Lucy a su lado, Seliah estaba parada de brazos cruzados. La mujer rodó los ojos con impaciencia al ver a Lucy removerse entre las sabanas. Tendría que esperar a que se espabilará para que su mensaje fuera contundente.

—¿Qué sucede?—habló la rubia adormilada.

—Es Mard, dice que hoy se lleva a cabo el plan y debes ya estar allí para preparar todo—anunció la pelinegra—y que Lucy vaya contigo.

Las cejas de Jackal se elevaron con desconcierto y volvieron a juntarse para acompañar el centelleo irascible de sus ojos.

—No vendrá. Lucy se quedará—sentenció.

—No. Él dijo que iras y ella estará a tu lado.

—Seliah…—suspiró Jackal con la mano contra frente—dile que no ira. Lucy nunca se involucró en nuestros trabajos ¿Qué mierda le pasa ahora como para pedir su presencia?

—No tengo idea…solo sé que él se tomará la molestia de buscarte—la mujer optó por lucir una arrogante sonrisa—te recomiendo que la lleves.

—¡Mierda!—bramó Jackal colérico, la mujer retrocedió asustada por el imprevisto rugido del muchacho—no ira, esto es entre nosotros, Lucy nunca estuvo involucrada en esto.

—Jackal—la rubia se asentó en el borde contrario de la cama arreglando su cabello en una coleta—iré, no te preocupes y Seliah dile a Mard que me vera allí—los ojos de Lucy se detuvieron en ella, sin pensarlo más Seliah se retiró comprendiendo que no tenía más que hacer allí.

El muchacho viró con el ceño fruncido y observó detenidamente la figura de Lucy paseándose por la habitación.

—No irás.

—Iré. Debe tener algún motivo para pedir que vaya.

—Sabes que cualquier motivo con él significa ilegalidad.

—¿Y eso que?—cuestionó ella quedando frente a él—tu eres un delincuente, ya estoy lo suficiente ligada a esto.

No era común que él bajara la mirada. Tal vez era la culpa o la alegría de que ella estuviera a su lado, no lo comprendía aunque en ese instante lo estaba queriendo hacer. Solo percibió el dolor que le causaron sus palabras.

—Lo se…—murmuró él acostándose.

Lucy suavizo su postura y recapacitó que había hablado de más, sus ojos visualizaron cada rincón de esa habitación a la que regresó luego de años. No le agradeció siquiera haber cuidado sus pertenecías. Arrastró sus pies y se sentó al lado de Jackal con sus manos escondidas entre sus piernas.

—No quise decirlo de esa forma…

—No te preocupes, es la verdad. Soy un delincuente y tú estás involucrada conmigo.

—Aun así, sé que eres una persona con sentimientos—no se esperaba aquella declaración por parte de ella y le echó una mirada atónito al sentir la cálida mano de ella sobre las suyas—no me dijiste lo de tu madre, me enteré hace unos días.

—¿Para qué? No deseo recordarla—alzó ligeramente su cabeza—sabes que no es grata para mí. Desde que se fue me siento libre.

—¿Y porque estas queriendo llorar?

—No quiero llorar—detestaba que Lucy fuera tan observadora o simplemente era pésimo mintiéndole, la fragilidad súbitamente estaba matándolo, nombrarle a su madre y pensar en Lucy más involucrada en todo ese asunto le aterraba aunque lo camuflara bien—no quiero perderte. No vayas Lucy, Mard debe estar queriendo planear algo muy peligroso y yo…

—Hey—la rubia se aproximó a él y descendió su cabeza para permitirle verla con claridad—siempre nos cuidamos el uno al otro, esta vez no será la excepción.

—Lo sé, por eso te amo. Eres la única para mí.

Lucy se alejó y apretó el agarre de su mano sin contestar aquellos sentimientos como años atrás. En lugar de eso se recostó a su lado con la mirada fija en el desgastado techo.

—Cambiaste el tema, típico de ti—escuchó la risa de Jackal, no hablaría de su madre y no deseaba hacerle recordar sus malos momentos con ella—vendré dentro de unas horas y juntos iremos con Mard ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, cariño.

.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Pega la letra!—con un solo movimiento adhirió la última letra en la pared—muy bien Gray, eres un gran ayudante.

—Solo te la pasaste dándome ordenes, niña—el muchacho descendió al suelo de un salto y observó a Lisanna con jactancia—eso no está nada bien.

—¡No seas un idiota! ¡Ayude con el pastel!—expuso ofendida, la albina giró sobre sus talones y miró a Juvia pidiendo ayuda—Juvia, sabes lo que me costó batir la crema.

—Casi se corta—comentó Erza pasando al lado de ellos y dejando sobre una mesa una bandeja de cupcakes—admiro tu intención, pero no volveré a dejar que ingreses a mi cocina—sentenció risueña.

—¡Ja! ¡Fuiste vetada!—se burló Gray.

La albina entrecerró sus ojos y pisó a Gray provocando que chillara y se desplomara sobre el suelo. Juvia corrió para socorrer a Gray y rio entusiasmada de los gestos de niño que muchas veces mostraba.

—Seré chef, no repostera—sacó su lengua Lisanna con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Eres tan violenta!—exclamó Gray abrazando a Juvia, la muchacha gritó sorprendida sin poder librarse del agarre del pelinegro. Finalmente se dio por vencida y se relajó entre los brazos de Gray.

—Gray estas asfixiando a Juvia—Natsu se le dio el ultimo bocado a una rebanada de bizcochuelo, le pareció gracioso ver a Gray abrazando a Juvia como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—P-perdón Juvia—el pelinegro se apartó de su amiga y se puso de pie ayudándola en el proceso.

—Parecían unos lindos novios—balbuceó Lisanna con una sonrisa pícara. Loke asintió y le entregó a la albina un paquete de servilletas.

—Acomódalas—decretó sonriente, Lisanna resopló agitando parte de su flequillo y se destinó a realizar su tarea, Loke pestañeo al recordar que faltaba retirar la caja con los accesorios de festejo—rayos…—farfulló buscando las llaves de su auto.

—¿Sucede algo Loke?—preguntó Natsu.

Loke elevó suavemente sus hombros y carcajeó vivaz.

—No te preocupes, iré por la caja.

—No hace falta, ustedes están trabajando mucho para celebrar. Me toca hacer algo.

—Es tu fiesta, Natsu—le recordó Loke divertido—solo siéntate y disfruta.

Natsu ya estaba frente a él con el brazo extendido y una gran sonrisa, sin duda alguna era muy complicado ser persuasivo con él, se mantenía firme cuando deseaba y recordó que era de admirar. Negó con su cabeza y le entregó las llaves de su auto derrotado.

Antes de que las puertas de la cafetería _Titania_ se cerrarán tras él echó un vistazo a todos armar una pequeña fiesta que fue ávidamente incentivada por Jellal, los últimos días fueron una especie de montaña rusa, parecía ayer cuando caminaba solo en compañía de Lisanna durante el primer día de clases y ahora estaban a una semana de terminar el instituto. Comenzó a avanzar en dirección al auto de Loke mientras jugaba con las llaves entre sus manos. Extrañaría todo esas situaciones tan cotidianas pero únicas para él.

—Natsu…—esa voz, el pelirrosa desvió su mirada y se encontró con Lucy a mitad de la calle desolada, le dolía su ausencia y verla luego de mucho tiempo intensifico el latido de su corazón.

—Hey, Lucy. Hola—levantó su mano en un suave movimiento.

Lucy estaba al tanto que al verlo sus defensas caerían en la nada, y tenía tanta razón. Caminó para aproximarse a él con los nervios carcomiendo su estabilidad. Apretó sus labios en una fina línea y miró a su alrededor verificando que alguien estuviera merodeando alrededor.

—Lisanna me avisó de tu celebración—comentó aclarando su voz—felicidades, sabía que lo harías.

Natsu sonrió exponiendo sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus dedos trémulos se enredaron entre las llaves. Sinceramente aquella felicitación era la única que faltaba para completar su dicha.

—Todos me ayudaron en este proceso—indicó—también me ayudaste al darme ánimos.

Lucy suspiro pensando en lo grandioso que era Natsu, por mucho tiempo creía que era un simple chico encaprichado con ella, pero era más que eso, Natsu era alegre y parecía bastarle una simple palabra suya para sonrojarse y mostrar una radiante sonrisa, en secreto adoraba verlo leer atentamente y tomar apuntes, nunca le dijo lo maravilloso que era besarlo y sentir que tenía una oportunidad a su lado, Lucy con tristeza se percató que esas pequeñas expresiones, su voz, su calidez se esfumarían. Natsu había encontrado su camino, un camino tan distante de ella.

—¿Cuándo irás a Crocus?—quiso saber.

—Una semana luego de la graduación—las llaves sonaron al caer sobre el suelo, carraspeó ahuyentando el calor que quemaba su garganta, repentinamente un lamento ardía por ser liberado, pero no dejaría que ello ocurriera—vendré de vez en cuando si tengo la oportunidad, además mi hermano Zeref también se mudará allá con su familia; mi cuñada encontró un buen trabajo en Crocus.

—Me alegra—ella asintió pestañeando por reprimir unas lágrimas—serás un excelente doctor y cuando veas atrás te darás cuenta que fue un camino muy largo—Lucy quería verlo, deseaba grabar sus facciones para evocarlos cuando la palabra amor incondicional cruzara por su mente—quiero que seas feliz.

—Yo también quiero que seas feliz, Lucy—capturado por sus desconsolados sentimientos se acercó para acariciar las mejillas de Lucy y verla directamente a los ojos, por primera vez en meses se permitió acortar la distancia—se feliz, por favor.

Lucy asintió mordiendo su labio inferior, distinguía dolorosamente sus cejas curvadas en un afligido lamento. Natsu se alejó y le sonrió débilmente. Si ella continuaba en ese lugar no podría soportar sonreí un momento más, por ello Lucy volteó despidiéndose con un gesto.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y las saladas lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas sonrojadas, descubrió con gran desolación que anhelaba que él corriera, que la sujetara y con determinación le pidiera que se quedará.

 _«Por favor, Natsu, dime que me quede, ven por mi»_

No fue así, al cruzar la primera calle en soledad cayó en la cruda realidad.

Natsu Dragneel se convertiría en un recuerdo, una luz de lo que ella pudo ser. Natsu Dragneel era quien le hizo sonreí como una muchacha que apenas descubría el amor, Natsu le enseño que amar era posible aún si creía que no lo merecía.

.

La vio ingresar percibiendo su semblante decaído, supuso a que se debía aquel abatido aspecto, terminó de acomodar su cabello y emitió un sonido para que ella se percatara de su presencia.

—Jackal…

—Olvidaste tu celular en la habitación—explicó sosteniendo el celular.

—Gracias—se reprendió por aquella torpeza, su celular podría haber despertado a Jackal—debemos ir a ver a Mard—dijo guardando su celular.

—Si…—murmuró cabizbajo.

Lucy curvo sus labios fugazmente al sostener las manos de Jackal entre las suyas.

—Ya te dije que estamos juntos en esto—la voz relajada de Lucy lo ayudó a pensar de esa forma, antes de que comenzarán a movilizarse para ver a Mard, Jackal se detuvo a contemplarla. Lucy seguía siendo ella, tan ella a pesar de todo, besó sus labios con delicadeza, como esa primera vez.

Era como esa tarde en el salón de música cuando él se acercó a ella luego de interpretar una de esas melodías, Lucy aplaudida emocionada y exclamaba que él podría ser un gran intérprete o un profesor de música, en ese instante una fugaz fantasía se atravesó, él como un profesor de música y ella haciendo lo que en un futuro querría ser. Juntos en una casa chica, pero felices con las melodías inundando cada lugar de ese hogar, juntos en cada momento de la comida, juntos sujetando sus manos en los momentos más difíciles y besándose entre risas por los momentos de felicidad. Jackal anhelaba eso. Siempre lo deseo.

Llegaron a la oficina de Mard Geer sostenidos de la mano, en esa habitación vieron a Saliah con el rostro serio, por el contrario Mard les indicó que se aproximaran a él con una retozona sonrisa. Jackal lo escuchó con atención, necesitaba que Lucy se retirara de una vez, pero tuvo que soportar el discurso de Mard Geer. Al finalizar de relatar la delicada situación de _Tártaros_ sus ojos afilados recayeron en Lucy explícitamente. La respiración de Jackal se agitó y se movió para retroceder con Lucy en un gesto protector.

—No estás diciendo esto—siseó con rabia—no vuelvas a insinuar siquiera que Lucy se involucre en esto.

—Por Dios, Jackal—lamento Mard Geer con fingido cansancio—no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Te estoy ordenando que Lucy de ahora en adelante tendrá que ayudarnos, empezando con el plan que tenemos para desarrollar hoy mismo ¡acá tenemos los planos y todo para que ella este al corriente!

—Ya te dije que no. Lucy no tiene por qué trabajar para ti.

La figura de Mard Geer se trasladó por ese pequeño espacio, parecía repasar gravemente en que decir, eso parecía, aquella sonrisa falsa desapareció de su rostro y en lugar mostró sus facciones crispadas por la evidente molestia.

—Parece que se les olvido que hace años perdimos mucho dinero por culpa de tu zorra y su primo—habló fulminándolos con la mirada—ahora es momento de saldar esa terrible, terrible falla.

—Mard…—intentó hablar la rubia.

—No lo digas—interrumpió Jackal—, no tienes que hacer esto. No lo tienes que hacer y no lo harás así que no se te ocurra bajar la cabeza y aceptar.

—¡Jackal estas desobedeciéndome! ¡Estúpido mocoso!—los papeles salieron disparados de la mesa provocando que Seliah consolidara un grito de pánico, Mard estaba perdiendo la compostura y lo reafirmo cuando sin titubear lo apuntaba con un arma.

—¡Mard! ¡¿Qué haces?!—exclamó Seliah aterrada, su cuerpo temblaba despavorido.

Jackal apretó su mandíbula con ímpetu y miró desafiante a Mard, unas gotas de sudor perlaban en su frente.

—Tu estúpida madre te dejó en la calle ¿Quién te trajo acá? Yo mocoso de mierda, yo fui, te perdone tus faltas—agitó el arma entre sus manos—¿así es como me pagas? Desobedeciéndome, acostándote con mi novia, hijo de puta. Tengo ganas de llenarte la cabeza de plomo, a ti y tu novia.

—Te quedaras con las ganas—declaró Jackal dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire—a Lucy no le tocas ni un pelo.

Los dedos de Lucy se enterraron en sus brazos. La sentía temblar tras él, miró con el rabillo del ojo rápidamente la zona, ella tendría que salir corriendo ¿pero, como?

—No, no me quedaré con las ganas—rio Mard—primero te voy a llenar de balas a ti querido Jackal y cuando estés muerto seguirá ella. Esto les enseñara a todos en _Tártaros_ como se paga la desobediencia.

—Entonces, hazlo—lo retó el joven—hazlo de una puta vez.

—Basta…—balbuceó Seliah cubriendo su boca.

Seliah chilló con vigor al escuchar el ensordecedor sonido del disparo. Fueron bastos segundo para que esa tragedia se librara.

—¡Jackal!—gritó Lucy sobresaltada, sin pensarlo dos veces su cuerpo se movió por si solo y lo empujó en su momento de rendimiento.

Jackal cayó sobre el suelo y el ruido del disparo le detuvo el corazón, bruscamente rodó sobre el suelo buscando desesperadamente a Lucy.

Lucy se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, se sentía extraña, vagamente palpó su abdomen y su mano se llenó de sangre caliente, su equilibrio falló y sus piernas perdieron fuerza hasta derrumbarla violentamente.

—¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡No, no, no!—Jackal se arrastró para llegar a ella.

Mard aprovechando aquel momento estuvo dispuesto a terminar el trabajo sin esperar que Seliah se lanzaría contra él entre desbocados gritos de histeria.

—¡Lucy! ¡Mírame!—Jackal atrapó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manchadas manos de sangre—no cierres los ojos, Lucy por favor ¡Lucy!

Lo escuchó gritar, sintió sus manos haciendo presión sobre su herida rogando porque ella mantuviera la conciencia, le dolió ver el afligido rostro de Jackal bañado en sudor, lágrimas y sangre. A pesar que ansiaba hacer lo que él le pedía sus ojos cada segundo pesaban más. Su ultimó pensamiento fue dedicado a la calidez de las lágrimas de Jackal sobre su rostro y los desordenados e incomprensibles ecos del mundo.

—¡Lucy!


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 24**

.

.

.

.

 _"Solo con el corazón se puede ver bien; lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"._

 _ **El Principito**_

.

Oscuridad.

Jamás en su vida se llegó a preguntar que había más allá, ni en sus más remotas pesadillas especuló que sus sentimientos la conducirían a arriesgar su vida. En medio de su inconciencia escuchaba clamores desesperados y pisadas apresuradas.

¿Qué podría encontrar más allá? Solo una helada oscuridad.

Los sollozos de Jackal se perdieron abrumados por unos más fuertes, todos decían lo mismo.

 _Lucy resiste, Lucy por favor aguanta, no me dejes_.

Pero ella estaba cansada de aguantar, fatigada de luchar por pretender ver más allá, las lágrimas de las personas que más ama costaron el dolor más grande que experimentó. Lucy perdida en esa oscuridad dio por hecho que su final era el mejor remedio.

No obstante, entre esos gritos uno sobresalió impidiéndole entregarse por completo, inesperadamente una marea de colores sin forma la aturdieron y la sacudieron desenfrenadamente, los lamentos se convirtieron en una eco alarmante, era su propia voz, era ella misma gritándose que aún no era el tiempo.

Y entonces luego de aquellos desesperantes gritos el latido de su corazón retumbó luego de una inexplicable fuerza.

.

Sus manos seguían temblando, la punta de su pie traqueteaba insistentemente sobre el suelo provocando un coordinado sonido. Un malestar arremetía contra su cabeza, sus ojos viajaban insistentemente sobre aquellas grandes puertas blancas.

Volteó su rostro al sentir las manos de Lisanna sobre las suyas, su rostro estaba casi igual al suyo, pálido y manchada de lágrimas.

—¿Cuánto más hay que esperar?—masculló Jellal transitando de un lado a otro, Erza detuvo su caminar para abrazarlo, era lo necesario, ambos lo necesitaban para calmar las emociones que los estaban ahogando. Los demás no articulaban ni una palabra, pasaron de estar riendo en una cálida fiesta a estar en la sala de espera con la incertidumbre marcada lúgubremente en sus rostros.

Natsu volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a llorar desolado. Cuando trasladaban a Lucy escuchó con terror que los enfermeros entre ellos pedían llegar rápidamente al hospital para estar seguros que la bala no haya dañado algún órgano vital. Incluso con toda la sangre que presenció su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio. Fue tan escalofriante que repetir esa escena lo trasladaba a sofocarse nuevamente en su lloriqueo.

—Lucy...por favor—murmuró apretando sus dientes. La desazón lo estaba asfixiando.

La puerta de la sala de emergencia se abrió y advirtieron al doctor responsable, inmediatamente todos se enaltecieron atentos por la noticias.

—A pesar de tener pésimos pronósticos tengo que darles la noticia que la paciente no recibió daño en algún órgano vital, logramos detener la hemorragia. Continuara en observación por el momento. Pueden estar tranquilos por el momento—comunicó el doctor con una conciliadora voz.

Natsu al igual que Jellal suspiraron volviendo a llorar, fueron horas tan desoladoras que una buena noticia fue la señal de un poco de alivio.

.

Al abrir sus ojos la imagen de un techo blanco se quedó en sus recuerdos eternos, la confusión de repente le indujo un dolor de cabeza, sus cejas se juntaron al liberar un quejido a través de sus labios resecos. Percibió unos vertiginosos movimientos y en su campo visual apareció el rostro de Jellal.

—¡Lucy!—exclamó él, la satisfacción que irradiaban sus ojos le transfirió el suficiente sosiego para dejar de removerse en su lugar—estas bien, gracias a Dios.

—Lucy—ahora Erza se asomaba a ella con una cálida sonrisa—que alegría—los bellos ojos de Erza se colmaron de lágrimas. Jellal se alejó indicando que llamaría al doctor, sus gritos inundaron la habitación y probablemente retumbaron en el pasillo del piso.

—¡¿Le paso algo a Lucy?!—a pesar que su cabeza estaba echa un lio reconoció la voz de Natsu.

—¡Despertó!—le informó Jellal, el pelirrosa no tuvo la oportunidad de ingresar por pedido del doctor. Sin embargo, quieto en las sillas del pasillo no consiguió impedir sonreír entre lágrimas al dar la noticia a sus demás amigos.

Pudo articular una que otra palabra para responder al doctor sobre su condición, aunque ansiaba hablar con su primo el cansancio contra su voluntad la arrastró hasta el descanso. Erza inspiro con tranquilidad y en voz baja agradeció que Lucy haya reaccionado.

—Todo estará bien...—Jellal recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposa y entrelazó sus dedos, al fin luego de dos semanas dormitaría con tranquilidad.

.

Era como si ella estuviera transitando en una especie de laberinto, luego de reposar lo suficiente unas voces lejanas la incitaron a luchar contra el cansancio. Lo primero que sus grandes ojos chocolates visualizaron fue la espalda de Natsu, la rubia arrugó su frente al sentir un molesto dolor de cuello.

—Lucy—con el aviso de Gray, el pelirrosa giró con la respiración trémula.

—Lucy—la amabilidad de Natsu la indujo a sonreír débilmente. Sus labios se movieron dispuestos a hablar, ya era tiempo de platicar aunque la incomodidad en ocasiones se lo impidiera.

—Tonta—Natsu enfocó sus ojos a otro punto de la habitación. Lisanna se acercó conteniendo un sollozo.

—Lis, te dije que por favor no—reclamó Natsu, no obstante, la albina ignoró las palabras de su amigo, Strauss apretó sus labios inclinados hacia abajo.

—Eres una tonta, Lucy...—la rubia la miró afligida, no esperaba que Lisanna la recibiera de esa forma—de verdad que alejarte de Natsu para cuidar a mi familia, no debiste, no debiste arriesgarte así.

Lucy reparo una leve intranquilidad, no era posible que ellos lo supieran, intentó buscar alguna explicación por las palabras de Lisanna, lo único que pudo hallar fue la triste mirada de Natsu y una afirmación silenciosa.

—Jackal...les dijo—aseveró Lucy arrugando su entrecejo.

—Él me contó que te amenazó con lastimar a la familia de Lisanna, me confesó que estuvo observando a Mira desde hace días—Natsu intentó recordar cada detalle de la apresurada explicación de Jackal.

—Por eso Mira-nee dijo que algo raro estaba pasando—la muchacha se sentó sin apartar su mirada de Lucy—no era una paranoia de ella después de todo.

—Lo siento—la rubia movió su cabeza a un costado de la cama—no...quería que alguien saliera lastimado por mi culpa.

—¡No!—exclamó ella poniéndose de pie, las lágrimas de Lisanna cayeron sobre las manos de Lucy—nosotros también no queremos que alguien que queremos salga lastimada.

Lucy agitó dócilmente su cabeza afectada, la albina apretaba su mano con dolor, las cejas de Lucy se curvaron en un expresión tan débil que pensó que su voz no podría salir. Las cosas estaban tan difusas para la rubia que apreciar las miradas de sus amigos le dio la fuerza suficiente.

—Lo importante es que ahora estas bien, Lucy—Loke apareció denotando tranquilidad.

Incluso Juvia sonreía con alegría en su lugar, era un momento donde se permitieron reír luego de tantos días en la desastrosa pesadilla. Lucy se permitió disfrutar de las anécdotas dramáticas de Gray, aquella pequeña muestra de felicidad fue suficiente para que Lucy avizorara el anhelo de poder experimentarlo a diario, sin embargo, en un pequeño momento de realidad sus manos se juntaron con incomodidad. No quería destrozar aquel instante de júbilo, pero su corazón latía por saber.

—Jackal—pronunció. Todos callaron bruscamente—¿Qué paso con él?

Natsu asintió y supieron que él quien tomaría la palabra, elevo sus hombros y con nerviosismo sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Lucy suspiro vencido.

—Él está en la cárcel—era común que él ya estuviera tomando las pequeñas manos de Lucy entre las suyas, la rubia descubrió que Natsu actuaba de esa forma cuando buscaba que ella se sintiera segura—no te alarmes. A comparación de los demás él solo cumplirá dos años.

—¿Dos años?—repitió, era su culpa, si él no se hubiera involucrado con ella posiblemente estaría disfrutando de su libertad.

—No lo es. Yo lo pienso y Jackal me dijo que lo tuvieras claro, no es tu culpa—al recibir un leve apretón por parte de Lucy él opto por proseguir—Jackal coopero con la policía, él estuvo dispuesto a delatar a todos, dijo todo. El juicio fue hace una semana.

—Él...—no pudo continuar, las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos, Natsu rozó el rostro de Lucy y la miró pretendiendo transmitirle paz.

—Por favor no llores, Lucy.

—Es que...

—Él fue quien nos avisó—al avistar la mirada confusa de la rubia se dio el valor de hablar—luego de que nos despedimos, cuando estábamos todos celebrando me llegó una llamada tuya, realmente me sorprendí por eso. Fue una sorpresa cuando quien estaba de la otra línea era Jackal.

—Mi celular...si, lo olvide cuando fui a verte.

—Así es. Jackal me pidió que fuera a buscarte. Respeto mucho eso, a pesar que me detesta me pidió que lo ayudará. No deseaba involucrarte en sus cosas, nos indicó como debíamos llegar y pidió que fuera con la policía. Así fue Lucy, nosotros...

Los recuerdos de esa devastadora tarde regresaron a su memoria, el pelirrosa aguantó las ganas de llorar, recordaba cada golpe de su corazón y cada palabra dicha. En la vida imagino que en su desesperación junto con Jellal ingresarían a ese lugar y vieran la escena que nunca en sus vidas olvidaran. A Jackal gritando entre lamentos sosteniendo con fuerza el cuerpo ensangrentada de Lucy y los gritos desquiciados de Seliah contra Mard.

—Natsu...

—Lo siento—Natsu tomó aire e intentó recuperar el habla.

—Lucy—intervino Gray—fueron horas muy dolorosas para nosotros, recuerdo como nos echábamos la culpa por no haber estado para ti. Jackal estará bien, él pidió hablar con Natsu y Jellal. Por favor no te sientas mal por esto. Jackal ni nosotros deseamos que sea así.

—Jackal quiere que seas feliz, solo eso—agregó Natsu.

Lucy decidió no preguntar más, les sonrió a todos y lloró en brazos de Natsu. Las manos de cada uno de sus amigos se posaban en ella con palabras de un ferviente aliento. Era tiempo de ya no lamentarse, Jackal fue capaz de hacer algo impensado. Y aunque sentía que todo debía terminar aún no estaba todo dicho, sin embargo, sus amigos sonrieron por verla al fin buscando la libertad con naturalidad.

.

De a poco sus preocupaciones iban disipando con las noticias que sus personas queridas le daban al respecto, Jellal en una ocasión le comento que Seliah estaba bien, lamentablemente no pudo escapar de una sentencia, no obstante, al cooperar como lo hizo Jackal se le tuvo contemplación, aunque sabía que Seliah no aceptaría su visita estaba muy agradecida que evitara que Mard arremetiera contra Jackal.

Aquella tarde Lucy yacía sentada sobre su camilla esperando la próxima visita. Conseguía disfrutar del viento cálido del próximo verano atravesar y mover las cortinas de su habitación. Al oír la puerta abrirse reparó de la presencia de Gray y Natsu.

—Hey, estas despierta—habló Gray dirigiéndose a uno de los floreros dispuesto a adecuar el nuevo ramo de rosas.

—Te ves muy bien—dijo Natsu—Jellal me comentó que esta semana te darán el alta.

—Si—confirmó Lucy ansiosa—cansa un poco estar aquí, aunque las enfermeras son muy buenas conmigo.

—Lo sé, son muy amables—respondió Gray cruzando sus brazos. Lucy estaba rodeada de rosas, muchos de sus compañeros preocupados por el estado de Lucy durante las primeras semanas dejaban unas rosas como muestra de afecto. Fullbuster prestó atención al leve semblante desganado de Natsu—ah, los dejare solos. Estaré afuera—señalo dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Ah, de acuerdo—Natsu mordió su labio e intentó torpemente aproximar una silla a la cama de Lucy.

—Sucede algo—afirmó ella preocupada.

Natsu oprimió contra sí mismo su mochila, sus dedos se aferraron a la tela, intentó hablar, pero la mirada de Lucy lo destrozaba internamente. La rubia tanteó aproximarse a Natsu, su cuerpo aún no se movía con total libertad, le frustró que en su afán por querer acercar su mano a la de Natsu solo consiguiera que la punta de sus dedos rozara sus manos.

—Lo siento—carcajeó Natsu acercándose, Lucy asintió y lo miró buscando que tuviera la ímpetu de hablar, para Natsu fue rememorar esos momentos de intimidad que compartían, cuando en medio del silencio ambos se tomaban de las manos disfrutando del contacto—yo...—dudo, un leve estrujón de las manos de Lucy le despertó la confianza de conversar, incluso si él tuviera que dejar de verla estaba seguro que ella había encontrado algo muy valioso porque luchar—mañana partiré a Crocus, tuvieron mucha consideración conmigo. No puedo seguir retrasando mi viaje.

No esperaba que Lucy llorara, él llegó a pensar que solo ella aceptaría la noticia con una expresión muy seria. No obstante, Lucy jugueteó con su mano entre las suyas, sin reprimirse liberó una dulce carcajada, el tacto de ella era tan suave que cada vez que su piel era tocada por Lucy su corazón vibraba.

—Ten un buen viaje— manifestó emocionada—serás un gran estudiante y sé qué harás tu camino. Te deseo lo mejor, no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy contigo, Natsu.

—No. Lucy, estoy feliz, créeme que me voy feliz—sus dedos se enlazaron finalmente, si bien él percibía algo de dolor por su partida era feliz por ser capaz de verla dispuesta a ser dichosa—Lucy fue quien me enseñó a amar, es algo que nunca lo olvidare, el amor es ser feliz y también afrontar muchos problemas. Sé que aún no puedes amarme por completo. Porque primero debes amarte, nunca dejes de amarte Lucy y amar a todos los que te aman. Solo con eso soy feliz.

—Natsu...—la comisura de los labios de Lucy se elevaron al igual que sus mejillas, sus ojos radiantes dejaron descender unas ligeras lagrimas que brillaban junto a su sonrojo—no olvides, que contigo me sentí tan bien. Yo...aún sé que tengo mucho que hacer, quiero que sepas que tú también podrás completar la felicidad que iré construyendo de a poco.

El pelirrosa apartó sus manos, aquellas genuinas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, los sentimientos de Lucy también despertaban los suyos, inflo levemente sus mejillas y sus manos se perdieron en el interior de su mochila. Lucy sin tener el tiempo de preguntar ya tenía frente a ella un libro.

—Esto...es tu libro—con una de sus manos acaricio la portada de _El Principito._

—Quisiera que lo leas—la contempló con una contagiosa complicidad—acá están todos mis apuntes, hay frases que marqué con mucho cariño y sobretodo siento que aquí estoy yo en todos mis momentos, lo leí tantas veces. Quiero dejártelo para que lo cuides y también marques tus partes favoritas—se asentó en la camilla y permitió que el ligero cuerpo de Lucy se apoyara en el suyo—cuando nos volvamos a ver, estaré ansioso por leer tus marcas y palabras.

—Lo cuidare mucho, Natsu—con la mirada cristalizada por la cálida sensación giró su rostro suavemente para perderse en los ojos de Natsu—a diferencia de esa despedida esta vez no me siento triste.

—Sí, también no me siento triste.

Natsu inclinó su cabeza y sus dedos rozaron las mejillas de Lucy en un acto tierno, la rubia atrapo con sus dedos la tela de su blusa, descubrió que sus latidos transcurrían con tranquilidad, pero con una acogedora intensidad que se reflejaban en sus ruborizadas mejillas. Se aproximó al rostro de él para atesorar su cálido aliento. Natsu la rodeo con sus brazos y se contemplaron por unos largos segundos hasta que sus labios se rozaron suavemente. Ella inclino su cabeza y le permitió acariciar con libertad sus labios. No había nada que lamentar, ni una lagrimas más que derramar, todo estaba dicho cuando sus cuerpos se aproximaron y sus manos se buscaron con ímpetu.

.

— _Solo con el corazón se puede ver bien; lo esencial es invisible a los ojos—_ repitió, la rubia miró a su alrededor buscando algún lápiz, al no encontrar algo que le fuera de ayuda resopló girando sus ojos. Sin embargo, volvió leer la frase remarcada en un color rosa por Natsu.

—Buenas noticias—apareció Jellal con una bolsas entre sus manos—el doctor dijo que mañana te darán el alta.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó ilusionada. Erza ingresó a la habitación asintiendo, Lucy achico sus ojos al ver los ojos hinchados de la pelirroja.

—Erza se encariño con Natsu—explicó Jellal abriendo los bolsos—ayer no dejó de llorar.

—Lo siento, estoy muy sensible últimamente, además Natsu es un increíble mesero—la escarlata reprimió un sollozo y limpió una traicionera lágrima con su mano.

—Vamos, cariño. Natsu dijo que Loke también tiene su encanto—con mucho cuidado Jellal dobló una de las sabanas que ellos fueron llevando para comodidad de Lucy.

—Cierto, Loke es muy servicial—aclaró Lucy.

Escuchó atentamente la conversación entre su primo y Erza. En ese instante Lucy meditó sobre los últimos días que paso en ese lugar, entre todos esos eventos hubieron ciertas cosas que opto por no hablar abiertamente, no obstante, Natsu le dijo que ansiaba que ella fuera feliz y para ello precisaba hacer dos cosas muy importantes luego de salir de alta.

—Jellal—el peliazul desvió su mirada a ella—mamá y papá vinieron ¿no es así?

Jellal levantó sus cejas y su mandíbula cayó abierta. Erza giró escapando de la mirada de Lucy, el desconcierto se plasmó en el semblante de Jellal, hubiera deseado que su esposa interviniera para auxiliarlo.

—No...—murmuró titubeante.

—Los escuché hablar. Fingí dormir.

—Oh...—la agitación de su voz disminuyó paulatinamente—bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, mañana sales de alta. Los tíos solo deseaban saber cómo estabas. Perdón.

—No, no—negó ella seguidamente dejando ver una suave sonrisa—es solo que luego quisiera que me acompañes a verlos. En cuanto salga—sus dedos acariciaron su mandíbula con suavidad, dudaba si expresar todo sus deseos, sin embargo, era lo necesario—también quiero ver a Jackal.

—Lucy...—susurro desviando sus ojos hacia el suelo.

—Jellal, está bien—la voz consoladora de Erza irrumpió el debate interno del peliazul—Lucy nos necesita en este momento.

—Si—con una sonrisa Jellal levantó su cabeza sonriente y llevó sus manos a sus caderas—en cuanto salgamos de aquí iremos a donde quieras.

—Muchas gracias.

Ese último día en el hospital fue realmente alegre, Jellal comentó con nostalgia que verla con un libro entre sus manos le recordaba a los años donde ella de niña leía emocionada sus libros, sin que se percataran sus anécdotas revivieron los momentos más felices. Cuando no tuvieron más que contar del pasado comenzaron a hablar sobre el futuro.

.

Lucy antes de recibir la aprobación para ingresar a la habitación intentó rememorar todos sus momentos con Jackal, la rubia froto sus manos y concibió una punzada de tristeza, estaba segura que tenía que afrontar esa situación sola si ansiaba continuar. La voz ruda del guardia resonó en la habitación y lo vio ingresar con las manos esposadas y el hombro encorvado.

—Jackal—el joven alzó su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron claramente.

—Lucy, me alegra que estés bien—la rubia advirtió la tranquilidad de Jackal, supo entonces que Jackal aceptaba de buena manera su castigo.

—Tengo que darte las gracias por haberme ayudado. Necesitaba hablar contigo—expresó ella.

—Por una vez en mi vida me trague mi orgullo y pensé en ti, en la Lucy que debía ser feliz—dubitativo él la miró de reojo, era algo indescriptible de ver—sé que tu amor por mí se acabó, no quise verlo, me dolía pensar en eso. Y cuanto te vi allí, supe que todo llegó muy lejos, te amo Lucy—la determinación en la voz de Jackal destilo un sentimiento de calidez—lamento no haberte amado correctamente.

Era él. Jackal, el mismo que siempre sonreía con sus ocurrencias y quien pidió su aprobación para ser su novia con tierna inexperiencia. Las cosas fueron por un camino muy impensado para ambos. Visualizó claramente a ese joven sentado frente a ella con la determinación aflorando de esos salvajes ojos, nunca negaría que ella afirmaba en un pasado que él siempre seria el amor de su vida.

—Jackal, eres muy importante para mí, a pesar de todo no me perdonaría si hubieras salido lastimado.

Jackal realizó un suave gesto, por un instante avizoró la nostalgia en sus labios. Cerró sus ojos y murmuró secretamente para él, con todo despejado para Jackal la miró con tranquilidad.

—Yo también no me lo hubiera perdonado. Por eso ya no deberás venir a verme—ella parpadeo ladeando la cabeza, la determinada despedida debía salir como él lo planeo desde que se enteró que ella estaba fuera de peligro—me refiero a que ambos debemos avanzar.

—Lo entiendo—Lucy llegó a pensar que con Jackal podría llegar a crear una amistad, sin embargo, él la devolvió a la realidad—quiero que sepas que siempre serás alguien muy importante en mi vida, siempre, Jackal.

—Tú también Lucy Heartifilia—la sensibilidad lo acorralo, podría llorar frente a ella, pero no lo haría, eso ocurriría en la soledad de su celda—estaré bien, cuando cumpla con mi castigo me iré de Magnolia. Buscare algo nuevo para mí. Espero tú también lo hagas.

Ambos unieron sus manos y se miraron con intensidad, entendieron sin alguna palabra de por medio que su tiempo finalizó, atrás quedarían esos muchachos que se amaron en las buenas y en las malas, manifestaron que eso fue posible, compartieron el florecimiento del amor que marcaría sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

Apreciaron el tacto de sus pieles juntas y rescataron con una sonrisa el amor que compartieron, sus lágrimas reflejaron la tristeza por los años de sufrimiento y sus débiles sonrisas un sincero agradecimiento.

Al finalizar la visita Jackal no apartó su mirada de ella, Lucy entonces le sonrió, anhelaba de todo corazón que él se llevara para siempre la mejor versión de ella, Jackal experimentó un cautivador deja vú al verla parada frente a él. Nunca olvidaría a esa niña despistada que por las tarde se sentaba en silencio a escucharlo con los últimos rayos de sol iluminando la sonrisa más hermosa que el vio.

Lucy intuyó con certeza que atesoraría por el resto de su vida la sincera sonrisa y el fulgor de los ojos de Jackal.


End file.
